V: The Toxin Scandal
by Tamie K
Summary: As the Red Dust continues to wreak havoc with Earth's ecosystem and inhabitants, biochemist, Dr. Juliet Parrish, is targeted by an ex-colleague who seeks to discredit her reputation within the Scientific community. Set in 1987 with appearances from Donovan, Maggie, Ham, Chris, Wilile, Kyle and Dr. Steve Maitland.
1. Chapter 1

_Friday, June 5, 1987-Evening_

The Visitors sudden departure from Earth two years ago came as a surprise to its inhabitants. Resistance groups around the world dispersed, their former members trying to resume somewhat normal lives. But the world they lived in was far from normal. It still bore the scars of battle.

Cities around the globe, including Los Angeles, remained in a constant state of reconstruction. War ravaged buildings were torn down and replaced by modern ones. A biological weapon once used to rid the world of the Visitors continued to reproduce in areas above the frost-belt, wreaking havoc with the lives of people who lived there.

Dr. Juliet Parrish understood the destructive nature of the Red Dust bacteria. Unlocking its mysteries became her life's work. As a dedicated biochemist, she spent long hours in the laboratory studying respiratory samples from human and animal species adversely affected by the toxin. Julie felt a great deal of responsibility for the harm done to Earth's ecology. She and former Resistance member Dr. Robert Maxwell had developed the hybrid Escherichia Coli (E. Coli) based toxin during the first war against the Visitors. While many people considered Julie's actions heroic, others questioned her reasoning behind the endorsement of a biological weapon thats side effects were not completely understood.

Julie shifted uncomfortably on a wooden stool as the small of her back tightened in pain. Drawing away from an electron microscope, she rubbed her eyes. A lanky researcher by the name of Dr. Steve Maitland came into the lab carrying a cup of coffee in each hand.

He placed a cup on the lab counter in front of Julie. "Let me buy you dinner."

"I don't think so."

Since she'd broken off their engagement and moved out of his apartment a few months ago, he'd constantly hounded her for a meeting outside of work. Julie could hardly wait until their project was complete, so she'd never have to deal with Steve again.

"You can't keep evading the subject," he said.

Ignoring him, she hopped off the stool, went over to a bookcase, and clicked on a small television set. The familiar face of another former lover, ex-resistance leader, Mike Donovan, filled the screen. After the war, Donovan returned to Los Angeles' KDHB, taking a position as a field reporter. Julie hadn't seen him in person since their mutual friend Willie's wedding two years ago.

The television image widened revealing Donovan's location, Julie's prior place of employment, Science Frontiers. She turned up the volume.

"This facility, once ran by Nathan Bates," Donovan said, "Is where Scientists like Dr. Pico conducted experiments with the Red Dust."

_Pico wasn't involved in that project._ Pursing her lips, Julie continued to watch as the angle panned to reveal Dr. William Pico's wrinkled face and beady brown eyes.

Donovan extended his microphone. "Can you tell us about Science Frontiers' involvement in developing a new toxin during the second war?"

"There were no efforts to improve the Red Dust," Pico stated. "Our project leader, Dr. Juliet Parrish, said it wasn't necessary. That the toxin wasn't as harmful as was once believed."

_What?_ Julie wondered.

"That man's lying about-" Steve interrupted her barrage of silent questions.

"Shh!" Julie listened as Pico rattled off more lies about her research.

_Damn it, Donovan. Why are you letting him get away with this?_

As the interview ended, Julie scrambled to her desk, located a beat up copy of the Pacific Bell Yellow Pages, picked up the phone then jabbed in KDHB's number.

"KDHB News. Jaycee speaking," said a perky female.

"This is Dr. Juliet Parrish, a friend of Mike Donovan's. I need him to call me as soon as he gets this message." Julie could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she gave Jaycee her contact information. Less than a moment later, she hung up.

"Are you going to wait here for Donovan to phone you?" Steve asked.

Julie nodded.

It was just past six o'clock, the time when they'd normally prepare to leave for the day. Hoping he wouldn't wait for her, she gathered glass slides containing blood and mucosal samples then rinsed each one under a detoxifying solution.

"Will you phone me later and tell me what Donovan said?"

"Maybe." She replied, doubting she would.

#

Julie didn't wait long before Donovan returned her phone call. Seeming as eager to meet with her as she was with him, Donovan directed her to Kelly's pub in downtown L.A.

The overwhelming stench of stale beer, fish, and cigarette smoke offended Julie's nostrils as she entered the brick building. She spotted Donovan sitting at a glass-accented bar and joined him.

"How've you been, Doc?" Donovan gave her a brief, but awkward hug.

The scent of Aqua Velva aftershave triggered pleasant memories Julie preferred not to have. Dismissing them, she maneuvered her petite frame onto a barstool.

"Good until today," she said. "If you wanted to know about the problems with the Red Dust, why didn't you call _me_ first?"

"Pico contacted me. How the hell was I supposed to know that guy has some sort of vendetta against you?" Donovan shot back. "Besides, your numbers unpublished."

Letting out a breath, Julie dug through her crocheted handbag for a small paper tablet and slapped it onto the counter. She rummaged through the contents of her purse again coming up empty handed.

"Want this?" Donovan held out a ballpoint pen.

She snatched it away then jotted down her name and number.

Donovan folded the paper in half, and stuffed it into his shirt pocket. "Relax, Julie. I'm on your side. Want a drink?"

He motioned for the waitress.

A young woman sporting a peasant barmaid uniform came over.

"Hi, Michael. Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Becky, I'd like you to meet Julie Parrish."

"Oh." The woman smiled at Julie. "So _you're_ the one he always talks about. What can I get for you, Hon?"

"Rum and Coke." Julie flashed Donovan an accusing look. _You always talk about me? Or what might've been between us? _

"A Coors for you?" Becky asked Donovan.

"How about a Guinness?"

"A true Irish-American man indeed," Becky uttered, heading toward the tap.

Donovan asked Julie, "Did you have any problems with Pico when you worked with him?"

"He never worked on my team," she said. "You know Bates hired me to oversee the Mother Ship project, and later placed me in charge of Red Dust research as well. If Pico had any animosity toward me then, I never noticed."

"Right. You never said anything to me when we were uh..."

"-Still together?" She wondered how often he'd thought of her these past couple years, or if he'd found someone new.

"Yeah. I guess I was a little concerned about Bates' motives myself then. I mean I can see why Pico would be jealous," he said with a twinkle in his Coke-bottle green eyes. "A beautiful young woman comes along fresh out of school, and she's a war hero to boot." He caught her gaze. "And she had Bates wrapped around her finger."

_I thought I had you wrapped around my finger._ She smiled.

"I see you still have your charm, Mike. Do you talk to all your female subjects like this, or am I special?"

He blushed. "Uh, maybe we'd better get back to discussing Pico. He said you weren't working on environmentally safe bacteria, but I knew that wasn't true. Shouldn't there be records of your work?"

Becky returned and placed their cold drinks in front of them.

"Thanks." Julie dismissed the girl, wishing Donovan had chosen a more secluded place for them to sit. Once the waitress busied herself with other patrons, Julie answered Donovan's question. "There might be files at Science Frontiers. The building's still vacant."

She'd driven by the modern, five-story structure just the other day, noticing the weathered for sale sign out front.

"I'll call Kyle and see if he'll let me in the building to have a look." Donovan said then sipped his beer.

Julie had meant to call Nathan Bates son who'd also fought with the L.A. Resistance. She needed copies of her old files not only to disprove Pico's false accusations, but to aid her current assignment. She knew Kyle had purposely kept his distance these past couple years, holding a grudge because she'd "let Elizabeth go away with the Visitors," in exchange for peace, in spite of Kyle's great love for Elizabeth. Kyle had stowed away on the Visitor Leader's shuttle, but was later returned to the Resistance base along with Donovan's son Sean who'd been a prisoner.

"Don't you think Kyle's still mad at us?" Julie asked.

"Under the circumstances, I'd say it's irrelevant."

"If you do get in, I want to go with you. I'll help you look."

"Do you still have your gun?"

"Yes. And if I remember correctly, it was a present from you." He'd given her the elaborately engraved pistol in 1983.

"Then I'm glad you kept it." He winked.

Staring at him for a long few seconds, Julie found herself wishing they'd reconnected under different circumstances. _Maggie's bringing CJ at eight…,_ she remembered then glanced at her watch and muttered, "Dammit."

"What?" Donovan asked.

She placed a five-dollar bill on the bar, and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to be late."

"Got a date or something?"

"Or something," she murmured. "See you later, Old Pal."

"You too, Kid."

With a hint of a smile on her face, Julie exited the pub reminiscing about the day she'd met Mike Donovan, after Elias Taylor and a street gang known as the Angels mistook him for a Visitor, offering him to Julie as a scientific guinea pig.

When Donovan asked who was in charge of the group, member Brad McIntire had implicated Julie to which Donovan replied with an incredulous, "Her? That kid?"

Julie had turned twenty-six-years old just before the Visitors arrived, and soon evolved into a woman with knowledge and wisdom far beyond her years…


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday, June 5, 1987-Evening_

For the past year, Julie's Friday evenings were often spent watching 14-month-old, CJ, son of former resistance members Chris Faber and Maggie Blodgett. While Julie enjoyed her time with the tot, Steve Maitland often accused her of vicariously living her own dream of becoming a mother through another couple's child. Steve hadn't seen any sense in it, often reminding Julie of his wish to fulfill her desire for motherhood. When Julie's relationship with Steve became increasingly dominated by his insecurities and control issues, she knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life with him. Still hoping for children and marriage, she decided not to look for a suitable partner until Steve was out of her life for good. Meeting Donovan at Kelly's tonight made her wonder if he was the one she should've made a life with, or how often he'd spoken to the bar-maid Becky about her.

Keys in hand, she climbed the long flight of steps to her Santa Monica apartment and found Maggie waiting on the landing with CJ.

"Where were you?" Maggie asked.

"With Donovan," Julie said, unlocking the door.

"Mike Donovan, your ex?" Maggie scowled. "You were on a date? I've been waiting for you for ten minutes."

"It wasn't a date. He interviewed this Dr. Pico who worked at Science frontiers. Pico lied to him about my research there." She took the blue diaper bag from Maggie's shoulder then placed it on the coffee table. "Donovan thinks if he can get Kyle to let us into Science Frontiers, I can get my research records and prove Pico's lying."

"It sounds serious. Are you planning on suing for defamation?"

"I don't know yet. I'm sorry I kept you. Do you need to call Chris? He has to be worried."

"No, I'll just be on my way." Maggie shoved the toddler into Julie's arms.

Julie smiled at the boy. "Hi buddy."

CJ returned her grin as his mother slipped out quietly, but not unnoticed.

He started to cry.

"It'll be okay," Julie said.

CJ continued his fit, squirming against her.

The push button telephone on Julie's end table rang and she picked it up with her free hand. "Hello?" She pressed a kiss to CJ's left cheek, trying to calm him down to no avail.

"I just got off the phone with Kyle," Donovan announced. "It sounds like you've got company. Should I call back?"

"No, just hang on a minute." She put the phone down and pulled a bottle from the diaper bag. CJ grabbed the bottle from her as she sat down on her chintz sofa then shifted him into a lying position.

"Sorry about that." She muttered an apology into the receiver.

"Whose kid?" Donovan asked.

"Maggie and Chris'. I forgot I was sitting for them tonight. Maggie just dropped him off, and he's not happy about it."

"They have a kid?" He seemed surprised.

"They named him after Chris. See, if you'd keep in touch with your old friends, you'd know about these things," she teased.

"I'll ignore that." He chuckled.

"You were saying you talked to Kyle?"

"Yeah. He said he can be at Science Frontiers for ten tomorrow. Are you game? Or will you still have company?"

"Maggie's picking CJ up at a quarter 'til nine."

"That's cutting it close. Wanna reschedule?"

"It's fine for me. What about Sean?" she asked, realizing she'd forgotten to inquire how his teenage son was doing.

"Sean?"

"Oh, I guess seventeen-year-olds don't need babysitters."

He paused for a beat before saying, "He's not with me now."

"He's not with you? Is he staying the night with a friend or something?"

"No."

She waited for additional information, but he offered none. "Is something going on with him?"

"He's at the O'Brien State Hospital in Santa Clarita."

Julie frowned, familiar with the place which specialized in rehabilitating children and youth brainwashed by the Visitors.

"I'm sorry. How long has he been there?"

"A while," he said. "It's getting late, and I know you've got your hands full. Why don't I tell you about it some other time?"

"Okay."

No sooner did she hang up the phone, it rang again. She guessed it was probably Donovan calling back, having decided to confide in her after all.

"Miss me already, Old Pal?" She teased into the mouthpiece.

"Old Pal?"

It wasn't Donovan's voice on the other end. Julie's stomach knotted up in annoyance. "H-hi, Steve."

"Did you ascertain anything more about Dr. Pico?"

"Not yet." She said, hoping he wouldn't drill her for answers. "Donovan and I are meeting at Science Frontiers in the morning to do some investigating of our own."

"Investigating?"

"I can't give you the details now."

"You didn't converse about our assignment, did you?"

"It didn't come up."

"Good, because if the press gets wind of it, you can kiss the contract with Metzgar goodbye."

_"_I trust Donovan. He'd never share anything I told him not to."

"Trust him?" Steve scoffed. "You haven't seen him for what, two years?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You know your mother phoned a bit ago? I thought she knew you left me again."

_You would change the subject… _"I'll call her soon." No doubt it would be a conversation where her mother would blame her for her problems with Steve.

"I still think your leaving was a mistake. It was the first time. It was this time. I love you Julie. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I can't deal with this now. I'm watching CJ!"

"That's it, keep using someone else's kid as an excuse to push me away."

"You think I'm using him? You've been jealous of him since the day he was born!" Disgusted, Julie slammed the receiver onto the cradle.

_Maybe if nothing else, I can persuade Donovan to make Steve back off…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Saturday, June 6, 1987- Morning_

Angered that Pico had tricked him into doing an interview that might destroy Julie's reputation; Donovan intended to conduct a full investigation into Pico's career and life.

In spite of Julie's initial annoyance toward him last night, Donovan's attraction toward her was instant. Noticing the absence of a ring on her wedding finger, he'd wondered if she was seeing anyone. Given the way she'd warmed up to him during their meeting, and subsequent conversation on the phone, he suspected she was still single.

Donovan's last attempt to date a woman, News Anchor Melissa Foxx, ended in disaster. It was the evening of the KDHB Christmas party when Melissa had waited in Donovan's kitchen quarreling with Sean. Sean punched her, breaking her nose. Melissa sued Donovan for pain, suffering and lost wages. Sean was taken into state custody.

Donovan worried his semi-weekly visits with Sean weren't often enough to maintain a healthy father-son relationship. Instead of taking responsibility for his behavior, Sean blamed Donovan for allowing him to be put away. Their meetings were often filled with arguments over whose fault the arrangement was. Meanwhile, Donovan struggled with his fees to O'Brien Center for Sean's care, payments to Melissa Foxx and not letting his mortgage and utilities fall behind.

_Why would Julie want any part of this mess with Sean?_ He questioned. _Why would she want me back after she ended us?_

Seated behind the wheel of his blue Toyota Camry, Donovan pulled into the Science Frontiers parking lot mid Saturday morning. Surrounded by dead grass and overgrown weeds, the building appeared abandoned. _No wonder Kyle can't sell it,_Donovan thought. _He doesn't take care of the place. _

Donovan stepped out of his vehicle dressed in dark jeans, a bullet-proof-vest and a black T-shirt, Julie arrived next in a red Camaro Sport Coupe, the same model depicted in a poster above Sean's bed at home.

_She must be loaded. _Donovan was amused.

Julie climbed out of her snazzy vehicle wearing a tank top and a pair of jean cutoffs. Donovan noticed the outline of a one-piece bathing suit under her snug-fitting shirt. A pair of cheap flip-flops detracted from the daintiness of her eloquently painted toenails.

"Got plans for the day, Doc?"

"I have a hot date with a one-year-old after this." She gawked at him. "You look like you're ready for a raid."

_You should've dressed more appropriately yourself,_ he wanted to say, but settled for, "Babysitting again?" instead.

"I'm meeting Maggie and Chris at Venice Beach. They said you could tag along if you wanted to."

He wondered if it was more her idea than theirs. If that was the case, he regretted having to decline.

"I'm meeting with Sean when we're through here." He scrutinized her again. Apparently, in her haste to dress appropriately for a day of frolicking in the sun, she'd forgotten to bring the one thing he'd told her to bring. "Where's your gun?"

She flashed him a dirty look, opened the car door, then pulled out a leather holster and fastened it around her waist. "Are you happy now, Mr. Donovan?"

"No." He grinned, drawing the HK P9S pistol from her side and inspected it. The barrel's inscription still read: Gra Dilseacht Cardeas, which simply meant "Love, Loyalty and Friendship." He'd paid an extra fifty dollars for the engraving.

He counted nine bullets in the magazine. "Have you used it in a while?"

"No. Should I have?"

"You clean it?"

"I keep it in its case. It's fine, Mike." She took the gun from him and placed it back in its holster.

A black pickup truck hummed into the lot. Julie hurried over to meet Kyle as he stepped down from the vehicle. With shoulder-length brown hair, a mustache and scruffy beard, Donovan realized this wasn't the same clean, cut kid they'd once known.

Hugging Kyle, Julie asked, "How are you?"

Kyle backed away, as if offended by the gesture. "What do you care? You just want to clear your good name."

"Oh, c'mon. You know that's not true," Julie argued.

Donovan moved forward to break the tension. Kyle shoved a set of keys in his hand.

"Hon, I'm sorry about Elizabeth," Julie went on. "But it's been over two years."

Disregarding her, Kyle explained to Donovan which key was used for what lock.

Donovan didn't miss the look of annoyance on Julie's face. "Not coming?" he asked as Kyle turned toward the pickup.

"I have some things to take care of. I'll be back in an hour. Meet me here," Kyle replied, sauntering away.

Donovan turned to Julie. "Looks like it's just you and me then."

They started for the building's main entry.

#

The familiar Science Frontiers logo greeted Julie as she walked into the dimly lit foyer with Donovan not far behind. He stopped at the security desk, retrieved a pair of black flashlights, and handed one to Julie. She clicked it on. The pair passed under a white archway, which led to a musty smelling corridor.

Ignoring the gritty feeling of a cobweb as it brushed across her face, Julie passed by Nathan Bates' former office, walking over to the doorway leading to her laboratory. Julie recalled how Nathan had kept her at close range with her office adjacent to his. The only sense of privacy she'd had was a set of electric-powered mini-blinds covering her large office window which Nathan could raise and lower at his leisure. He'd often displayed a certain level of distrust towards her, aware of her past position as Resistance leader. Working close to Nathan, the self-appointed Mayor of L.A., Julie was privy to top-secret information as he dealt politically with Visitor Commander, Diana. Julie had led a double life as a biochemical researcher and spy for the L.A. Resistance.

She studied the empty room.

"Downstairs?" She guessed Kyle had everything moved as he prepared to sell the place.

"Let's look," Donovan agreed.

Julie snatched the set of keys from him then made her way back down the narrow hallway, and reached a door which led to a flight of stairs. She sprinted down them.

"It's a wonder you can walk so fast with those shoes on," Donovan said.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an old man, you could keep up with me."

"Old man?" He chuckled. "I have plenty of vitality left in me, Sweetheart."

"I'll bet you do," she murmured, unlocking another door not far from the stair landing. She opened the door, illuminating the interior with her flashlight. The closet contained small cages once used for laboratory animals.

Julie continued to the next door. Finding it locked, she tried several keys before choosing the correct one then shone her flashlight into the darkness. Lab tables and boxes were stacked to the ceiling.

"Do you think they're in here?" Donovan asked, raising his own light to read box labels. "Microscopes…"

"…vials, Petri dishes," Julie read off the others. "No. Not here."

As Julie and Donovan moved down the hallway, a scent of charred materials filled the atmosphere.

"What's that smell?" Julie asked.

"It's coming from in here." Donovan slowly walked toward a steel door.

Placing her hands on the door, Julie felt for warmth.

"Careful," Donovan said as she turned her key in the deadbolt.

Julie stepped into the room. With her flashlight, she could make out a faint trail of smoke rising up from a metal barrel. Filing cabinets were stacked upon one another.

"Research records," said Donovan, confirming Julie's fear.

She walked over to the barrel, carefully picked out the charred remains of a piece of paper then silently read the phrase, TOXIN SAMPLE A, July 23rd, 1984.

_The Catalina Island Kelp Project_, she remembered. So many important researchers died after Diana learned about the experiments in which Julie and her colleagues tried to develop a toxin that wouldn't be harmful to the ocean food chain. Julie sifted through more charred remnants to find another document, which revealed her laboratory room number and names of animals she'd experimented on.

She felt her eyes cloud over with tears. _We're too damned late…_

As she took another step toward the barrel, something crunched under her shoe. She moved back, stepping out of the flip flop. A sharp object pierced her heel.

She shrieked, and passed the flashlight's beam over the bottom of her foot. Blood leaked from the cut.

"What is it?" As Donovan stepped in, the steel door, which he'd been propping open, slammed shut startling Julie. She watched him try to open the door. It didn't budge. The keys were on the outside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Saturday, June 6, 1987-Morning_

Two springs ago, the Visitors blackmailed Dr. Steve Maitland, forcing him to work on a virus which temporarily rendered Humans into a state of feeblemindedness. As he worked aboard the Mother Ship, Julie came back into his life, stirring up old feelings, making him marvel at the beautiful woman who'd stolen his heart during their pre-med days at Southern California University. After the war ended, he asked her out, hoping one day she'd become his wife. They soon moved in together, settling into an apartment on the city's southwest side. A few months later, Steve proposed, and Julie agreed to marry him.

He knew their problems began with the birth of CJ Faber, and Julie spending too much time at Maggie and Chris' house. Steve's plans for romantic weekend getaways with Julie often went unfulfilled. She'd often insist Steve accompany her to cookouts at Maggie and Chris'.

Steve couldn't stand Chris, or his buddy Ham Tyler's crude humor. He'd once confronted Julie in front of the two idiots, demanding to know how she'd put up with them during her time with the resistance. That didn't go over well. Chris threw Steve out of the house, instructing him not to return.

Steve sat in his living room sipping Sangria mid Saturday morning when his phone rang.

He snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Stevie, it's Connie again." He hated when Julie's mother called him Stevie. "Is my daughter there?"

_How long will she keep phoning for Julie? How long does Julie expect me to keep up this facade? Why can't she just tell Connie the truth?" _he wondered.

"No, she's-"

"Did you tell her I called?"

"I haven't had the opportunity! I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"What do you mean; you haven't seen her since yesterday?" Didn't she come home last night?"

"She moved out three months ago."

"Oh? Why didn't you just tell me that yesterday? Did you have a quarrel?"

"It's a long story, probably one that should come from her lips and not mine," he said, realizing how pitiful he sounded. "I can give you her number, but she's not at home. She's meeting with her friend Donovan today. You know the guy from the Resistance."

He wondered how much Connie knew about Julie's past relationship with Donovan.

"I'm familiar with him, Stevie."

"He's employed by Channel Six," Steve continued. "He's doing a series of reports on the toxin eco-damage and interviewed her ex-colleague, Dr. Pico from Science Frontiers."

Connie snickered. "Oh dear. I thought you were going to tell me she and Donovan were on a date."

_It depends on how you look at it,_ he mused. "Dr. Pico lied about her research. She's on the warpath to expose him."

"Doesn't Donovan believe her, given their history together?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Parrish. I don't trust Donovan myself."

"Why?"

He paused for a few seconds before answering, "Because, she'd never tell me their history."

"And you still love her?"

"I've always loved her." His mind went back to that first day he'd met her on the campus of Southern Cal, her beautiful, blonde hair and that deep-dimpled smile that could make any man's troubles vanish.

"Then give me her number. When I reach her, I'll try to talk some sense into her. I know how stubborn she can be. She's like her mother, remember?"

"I know." He said then gave her the information.

#

With only a glimmer of light coming in from a single basement window, Donovan struggled to see the digital readout on his Timex. He pressed a button, illuminating the numbers 10:49. Nearby, Julie hobbled around, using her flashlight to scan through documents in filing cabinets, searching for any that were her own.

Not wanting to believe all Julie's records had turned to ashes in the smoldering barrel, Donovan opened a few of the metal drawers to search.

"Kyle should be here in ten minutes," he said.

"But will he be able to find us?"

Donovan eyed the basement window. "Maybe if I can find something to bust that glass with, I could yell when he comes."

"How about a filing cabinet?" Her tone dripped with sarcasm. "They're all so damned useless anyway." She slammed a drawer shut, slid down to the floor and started to sob.

"The window's too high up," he said, taking a spot on the floor next to her. He slipped his arms around Julie's shoulders, pulling her close.

"H-How could Pico do this?" she cried. "I needed those records for my present assignment. I-I should've called Kyle months ago."

"You didn't know." He rubbed her shoulders, feeling tense muscles through the cotton tank top. "I promise you, I'll help anyway I can."

As she placed her head against his chest, he felt her tears soaking through his t-shirt. Smoothing strands of dampened hair away from her face, he took in the sweetness of her perfume. She'd worn the same heady scent the night before.

After a few minutes of silence, Julie stirred. Lifting her head, she asked, "Is this what you needed?"

"Yeah." He thought of how good she felt in his arms, and about the last time he'd held her. He felt a cold metal object being pressed into his right hand and realized that she was inquiring about it instead of the embrace…

Clearing her throat, Julie moved away from him and stood. "Wh-what did you think I meant?"

"This." He held the object out.

"Uh-huh."

With as straight of a face as he could muster he asked, "If I hoist you up, can you break that window?"

"I think so."

After they'd walked over to the wall, Donovan let her climb up onto his shoulders. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Look away!" she ordered then swung the metal bar. The window exploded on impact, and sent shards of glass flying.

Outside, a car door slammed.

"It's Kyle," Julie said.

"Can you see him?"

They heard the padding of footsteps coming up the sidewalk.

The individual outside coughed a few times.

_Doesn't sound like Kyle,_ Donovan thought.

"It's Pico," Julie shrieked. "He has gas cans and a gun. Put me down!"

Donovan quickly lowered her as Pico called out, "Who's down there?"

A shadow hovered near the window. Donovan and Julie stayed still. Footsteps quickly descended away outside.

"He's coming down here," Julie gasped.

"To burn more records?"

"There should be some data disks. I don't know if they're in a separate storage area."

Donovan drew his Colt .45. "Stay out of sight! I don't want you getting injured."

"I brought my gun too."

"I don't suppose a bulletproof vest would've been compatible with a swimsuit."

"I didn't think it was necessary!"

"Shh." He grabbed her, forcing her to squat behind one of the metal filing cabinets. "Stay down!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Saturday, June 6, 1987-Morning_

Julie crouched low behind a filing cabinet just as Donovan had not-so-nicely insisted. Fears of what might happen, along with reprimands she should give Donovan for being a jerk, occupied her mind. She tightened her fingers around the handgrip of her pistol. If Pico should somehow get around the makeshift barricade Donovan had quickly constructed, Julie would need to defend herself. She reflected on Donovan's comment, "Just like old times." It occurred to her, she'd never felt comfortable using a gun, especially against another human. In medical school, she'd been taught how to save lives. Leading the Resistance taught her; sometimes in order to save the lives of many, you have to take the lives of others.

A scrape of metal outside the door alerted Julie to Pico's arrival. She placed her finger on the gun's trigger. The door handle turned. Julie's pulse quickened as a shadowy figure stepped into view. A loud blast penetrated her eardrums when Donovan fired his .45. The chalky scent of gunpowder filled the room. Shots from Pico's gun rang out. Instinctively, Julie stood and fired her gun at Pico. Searing pain ripped through her chest cavity. She screamed.

"Julie!" Donovan called out as she fell to the floor. Another blast from Pico's gun filled the small space, piercing Julie's ears again. Donovan thrust the makeshift barricade aside and chased Pico out into the hall.

Gasping for air, Julie coughed. She brought her hand to her chest, and felt the warm blood oozing through her shirt.

#

Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name" pounded from the speakers of Kyle's pickup as he sped along Rampart. He didn't really identify the song with his former girlfriend, Starchild Elizabeth Maxwell. He just enjoyed its riffs and rhythm.

Red lights flashed in his rearview mirror. He spotted the black-and-white Plymouth Fury on his tail then pulled off to the side of the palm-tree-lined street. A pair of officers looking as though they could pass for brothers with their almost identical Hispanic features, stepped out of the patrol car. One officer peered into the bed of the pickup while the other approached Kyle's door.

"Officer Angel Perez, L.A.P.D.," he said with a thick accent. "Why are you in such a hurry, Sir?"

"I'm late for an appointment," said Kyle. _Thanks to the damned train._

"License and registration."

Kyle took papers from the overhead compartment then searched his wallet for his I.D.

"Speed limit here is twenty-five, Mr. Bates," Perez said, studying the outdated California driver's license. "I clocked you doing forty-three. Wait here."

Kyle nervously observed via the rearview mirror as Perez returned to the squad vehicle while the second officer stood watch. Moments later, Perez made his way back to Kyle.

"Mr. Bates, you've got a warrant for unpaid tickets and a no-show in court. Get out of the truck."

"Great." Disgusted with his luck, Kyle obeyed.

"Turn around, Sir."

Placing his hands on the truck's scalding roof, Kyle nearly burned them. Perez patted him down, and pulled his arms behind his back to cuff him. A few gunshots echoed in the direction of Science Frontiers. Perez whisked Kyle to the squad car as the second officer followed, and picked up the police radio in the front seat.

"10-71 in progress. Shots fired in the vicinity of Sixth and Rampart," he reported.

Perez slammed the rear door shut then climbed into the driver's seat.

A second shot rang out as the police car sped down Rampart.

#

Donovan chased Pico up the basement steps into the parking lot. With Pico far ahead, Donovan stopped and squatted behind the driver-side door of Julie's Camaro to reload his gun. Pico sprinted across the asphalt into an adjacent lot cluttered with debris from a Visitor-skyfighter blasted building.

A police cruiser careened into the parking lot, coming to an abrupt halt not far from Donovan. Both front doors flew open. A pair of officers scurried out of the vehicle, ducking behind the doors, training their Berettas on Donovan as he lowered his gun out of sight. The capital offense law put in place by Nathan Bates back in '84 was no longer in effect. Instead of the death penalty, a person charged with carrying a concealed weapon would receive an automatic fine of $600, and a lengthy jail sentence.

"Freeze!" shouted an officer sporting a dark tan and black hair.

"Put your gun on the ground," his partner ordered.

Placing his .45 near the Camaro's front tire, Donovan held the tanned police officer's gaze, recognizing him as one of the cops who'd responded to Sean's violent attack on Melissa Foxx. Sergeant Romano had later testified against Sean during a court hearing.

"Put your hands up!" Romano ordered.

"My girl-" Donovan caught himself. "My lady friend is inside the building. She's been shot!"

Romano continued to aim his Beretta at Donovan's chest. "Hands on top of your head. Turn around. Slowly walk toward the sound of my voice."

Donovan obeyed, stopping a few feet short of the officers. Romano frisked him.

"Please!" Donovan begged. "She's injured."

"Who shot her?" asked the other policeman, approaching with his pistol drawn.

Donovan noticed the name on his badge read Nick Santiago. "His name's William Pico." He flinched as Romano pinned his wrists behind his back and forcefully snapped cuffs on. The metal sliced into his flesh.

"Easy," Romano warned.

"Call an ambulance!" Donovan screamed at Santiago.

"Damned Resistance, still think you run L.A., huh?" Romano spat. "It's still illegal to carry a gun in this city. What are you going to tell me? You needed it to defend yourself against some lizard?"

Santiago snatched the brick radio from the front seat and reported, "Possible 10-53 inside Science Frontiers at Sixth and Rampart. Former Resistance leader Mike Donovan in custody."

"How do we know you didn't shoot your girlfriend?" Romano questioned.

"I said _lady friend_," Donovan glared. "I'll tell you what happened, as soon as I know she's taken care of."

Santiago approached Donovan asking, "Is there anyone else in the building?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But you won't find her on your own. There's no electricity."

"Call for backup," Romano ordered.

"9-9-7 to Science Frontiers." Santiago called the code for "Officer needs help urgently, send backup."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Saturday, June 6, 1987-Late Morning_

Wrists cuffed behind his back, Donovan struggled to lead a group of L.A.P.D. officers down the winding basement staircase. Reaching the landing, he stumbled. Romano gave him a hard shove.

"You want to save your girlfriend? You'd better keep moving."

_You try to keep your balance with these things on, jackass,_ Donovan thought.

"Julie!" he called out into the dark hallway ahead. No answer. _Please be okay…_

Two female officers, one in her late twenties with high cheekbones and brown hair, the other with a healthy physique, scuttled past him into the tiny room.

Julie lay sprawled on the floor just beyond the mess of filing cabinets toppled every which way. Donovan watched the brunette scan her flashlight over Julie's torso. Blood pooled onto the floor beneath her back.

_ Oh, God, no… _

The second female officer checked for a pulse while the first put her head to Julie's chest.

"Breathings raspy," she said, reaching for Julie's right eyelid, then looked into each pupil with a small flashlight. "Ma'am, can you hear me?"

No response.

With his view now partially obstructed by the women, Donovan tried to step past filing cabinets, but Romano yanked his left arm, pulling him back.

"Trauma to the chest," one of the women announced.

"9-01-N at Science Frontiers," Santiago barked into his radio. "9-2-9, female, Caucasian."

Recognizing codes for "ambulance needed" and "person down," Donovan's stomach knotted up with queasiness. _C'mon, baby. Please make it…_

"Any I.D.?" Romano asked.

"Her name's Julie Parrish," Donovan said. "She used to work here."

Romano addressed him. "Mr. Donovan, did your girlfriend bring her purse with her?"

Donovan didn't correct what seemed like a deliberate mistake. He'd let them refer to her as anything they wanted, as long as they tried to save Julie. "No. Maybe she left it in her car."

"Which car?"

"The Camaro."

"Of course." Romano smirked. "Does she have any family?"

"Umm…" Donovan's mind drew a blank. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember, or you don't want to tell us?"

"I don't know. Until yesterday, I hadn't seen her in two years."

"And you just happened to plan a date that involved her getting shot?"

"No," Donovan snapped. "Look. I'm not the guy you should be after. I told you-"

"We'll get your story." Romano cut him off, nudging him to the doorway. "Back outside."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Saturday, June 6, 1987-Early Afternoon_

Sitting cross-legged on a picnic blanket at Venice beach, Maggie slathered a handful of sun block onto CJ's arms. He struggled against her.

A shadow enveloped Maggie and CJ. She shielded her green eyes from the sunlight, looking up to see her fiancé, Chris Faber. Standing next to him was his long-time acquaintance, the stocky and balding, Ham Tyler.

"Ain't no sign of her yet," Chris said.

"This is ridiculous!" Maggie stood taking CJ with her. "You tried calling her at home?"

"And at Gooder's." Ham used his pet name for Donovan. "No answer."

"I say if she's with Donovan, no telling what they might be up to," Chris said.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked.

"They ain't seen one another for a long time," he explained. "She ain't with nobody. Neither is he, if you catch my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Better not let her hear you say that." She remembered Julie's negative response to a similar accusation last night. "I think we should go home and wait for her to call in case something happened." She brushed the sand from CJ's chubby legs, asking, "Ready to go bye bye, Buddy?"

"B...b…," CJ opened and closed his tiny hand several times.

"Yeah, bye bye."

Chris picked an open bag of potato chips up from the blanket and rolled it shut. "You're going to feel foolish if we leave, and she shows up. She said something about inviting Donovan. Maybe he had to run home and change into his swim shorts."

"Which would explain why there was no answer at his place either," Maggie reminded.

#

Seated in a stuffy interrogation room not much bigger than a prison cell, Donovan felt its beige walls closing in on him. He'd been here for more than two hours undergoing interrogation by Sergeant Romano and his superior Lieutenant Brad McIntire who'd fought with the Resistance during the first war.

"Start with you chasing Pico up the stairs." Romano stared at the notebook that lay before him.

"I chased him into the parking lot."

"No! No! No!" The table shook as Romano banged his fist into it with the annunciation of each word. "What happened before you went up the stairs?"

"I chased him down the hallway?" Donovan tried to guess what the police officer wanted to hear, but didn't change his story knowing any slight deviation from the previous version would arouse their suspicion all the more.

"And what happened before you chased him out into the hall?"

"I was going to check on Julie. I called for her." He felt the pain that came with the uncertainty of not knowing whether she'd survived. His voice broke as he said, "…And Pico fired again. I tried to protect her."

He glanced at Brad. _C'mon man. Help me out here… _

Brad didn't respond.

"Look, I've told you guys everything I know," Donovan added.

"How can you be sure?" Romano asked. "Why were you carrying a gun? Were you expecting trouble with Pico, or Julie?"

"With her?" Donovan asked. "Why would I have a problem with her?"

"When did you and her breakup?" Brad asked.

"Now why the _hell _would you ask that?"

"Answer the question!" His cheeks reddening with anger, Romano shot to his feet.

Donovan kept an eye on the Lieutenant's clenched fist. "I'm not the guy who hurt her!"

Glancing at the notebook, Brad said, "In your initial statement you said you hadn't seen her for two years."

"Yeah."

"So that means the last time you and she dated was over two years ago."

"Correct."

"So you had a lot of hard feelings towards her after the breakup?" Romano assumed. "Which is why you avoided her for two years."

"No, that isn't why-"

"Did she dump you?" Brad asked.

Donovan gave him a scorching look. "Isn't that a bit personal?"

"Not if you want to save yourself."

"Yes, she ended it." He remembered how fed up she'd been with his false accusations of her screwing around with Nathan Bates, and barely having the alone time they'd needed to preserve their deteriorating relationship.

"So you expect me to believe that after she dumped you, you weren't the slightest bit upset? Not at all?" asked Romano.

"Did I say that?" Donovan snapped. "Look, whatever our differences were, I'd never hurt her."

"Why did she end it?" Romano asked. "Did she cheat on you?"

"No."

"Did you cheat on her?"

He thought about his ex-wife Margie's sudden reappearance into his life during the summer of 1984, and the strain it caused between him and Julie.

"That's a simple yes or no question," Brad reminded.

"No. I did not cheat on her."

There was a knock at the door.

As Brad stepped out into the hallway, Donovan caught a glimpse of the female officers who'd attended to Julie in the basement room. The door closed.

#

Holding the phone receiver to his ear tightly with one hand and a wine glass in the other, Steve paced his living room floor.

"Yes Mother, I'm fully aware of Aunt Sally's asthma problem. Julie and I are doing our best to develop the antidote."

"How much longer, Steven?"

"I wish we knew." He thought of his and Julie's young patients in Seattle suffering from chronic respiratory illness due to Red Dust exposure. They hadn't the chance to fully live out their lives, and were in more fragile condition than his sixty-year-old aunt.

He considered the way to improve his Aunt Sally's health was to move her to California, which might bring his mother along too.

"She can move here, Mom."

"She'll never do it. Your Uncle is buried here. She won't leave him."

He gulped the Sangria down. "The man's dead, for Pete's sake. You can persuade her it would be better here!"

"I've already tried."

"At least spend the holidays with me," he said. He couldn't stand the thought of spending Christmas alone.

His mother paused then said, "I'll think about it… Oh dear. Look at the time. I'm due to see your aunt soon."

She always found an excuse to get off the phone whenever he brought up the subject of her coming for a visit.

"Give Aunt Sally a kiss for me," he said.

"I will, baby. Talk to you soon."

After Steve hung up the phone, it rang.

He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Is this Dr. Steve Maitland?" asked the soft-voiced woman on the other end.

He tried to place her voice. _Maybe she's phoning on behalf of Metzgar with the latest test results from Seattle._

"Yes," he said.

"Dr. Maitland, I am Nurse Karnes from the Los Angeles Medical Center. I'm calling in regard to your friend, Julie Parrish."

"Is she all right?" Julie's congenital heart condition came to mind.

"Dr. Maitland, if you'll come to the ICU, Dr. Akers will explain her condition."

"The ICU?"

_How critical is she?_ He wondered, staring at Connie's number scrawled across the front of the yellow pages.

"You can't tell me anything now?" he asked the nurse.

"It'd be better if you'd just come right away."

"I'm on my way."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Saturday, June 6, 1987-Afternoon_

Painful tension surged through Donovan's shoulders. He sat, hands cuffed behind his back, waiting for Brad's return. Romano hadn't uttered a word, instead he stared Donovan down like a criminal. Donovan's concerns wavered between the thought of Julie dying and him missing another visit with Sean.

_How will the charge of carrying a concealed weapon go over in a custody hearing? Maybe I'll lose my chance at getting Sean back altogether._

The door swung open. Brad hurried over to Donovan. "The bullet they recovered from Julie didn't come from your gun."

"How is she?" Donovan asked.

"Not good. I think under the circumstances…" Brad gazed at Romano. "He needs to go free."

"What a crock!" Romano objected. "What about the weapon's charge?"

Brad plucked a small keychain from his pocket then uncuffed Donovan's wrists.

"Is she dying?" Donovan asked.

"Don't know," Brad said. "You need a ride to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

#

Maggie's blue Honda Civic circled the parking lot of Julie's apartment complex. Chris was in the driver's seat, Ham next to him, and Maggie in the back trying to console CJ, long overdue for his nap.

"She ain't here, Babe." Chris said, turning the car onto Ocean Avenue.

"Just go home then," Maggie ordered.

Moments later, Chris pulled into their driveway. Maggie carried CJ into the two-bedroom bungalow with his little head resting against her shoulder. She laid him down in his Snoopy decorated crib.

"Night, night, Buddy," she whispered then quietly slipped into the undersized living room where Chris adjusted the TV volume.

"Game's gonna be on soon. Dodgers are playin'," he said.

Maggie knew Ham wasn't much of a baseball fan and probably wouldn't stay unless the event involved an offer of dinner. As a bachelor, Ham despised cooking and frequented their home as often as he wasn't "away on business." Maggie had become accustomed to cooking for three, and sometimes four adults, whenever Julie popped in. Having lost some of their own loved ones during wartime, the small group of friends became like family.

"What do you boys want for dinner?" Maggie asked.

"Whatever goes good with Budweiser." Chris nodded at Ham.

"Pizza Hut delivery," Maggie guessed.

A news bulletin interrupted the Dodgers game. KDHB's Melissa Foxx cut in.

"We interrupt today's game for a special report," she stated. "The Los Angeles Police Department is reporting a shooting at the vacant Science Frontiers complex on the city's north side. The incident occurred around eleven A.M. this morning. An unidentified woman was critically injured. KDHB's John Nicholson is on the scene."

The image cut to a twenty-something-year-old man standing in front of Science Frontiers.

"Thank you, Melissa," Nicholson said. "I'm told police took one suspect into custody, and are looking for another. They ask local residents to stay in their homes. The suspect is considered armed and dangerous. No other information is available at this time."

Maggie got a glimpse of Julie's Camaro parked behind the yellow police tape. Her stomach lurched. She could only guess at who the victim was.

"Oh, God—"

Chris held Maggie. "Don't assume the worst. We don't know—"

"That was her car!" She pulled away from him. "Why would it still be there if nothing happened?"

"If the car's still there then maybe she and Gooder are too," Ham offered.

Maggie thought of the closest hospital to Science Frontiers. "I'll call the Med Center and see if it was her."

"You're jumping to conclusions." Chris followed her into the kitchen.

She yanked the phone book from a small wooden stand.

"Besides, even if it was her and you call," Chris continued. "They probably wouldn't give you that information. You're not family."

"Who should I call then?"

"Wanna find out?" Ham asked. "I'll take you to Science Frontiers. Chris can stay with the kid."

Maggie gathered her things then followed Ham out to his van.

#

Not long after Steve left his south side L.A. apartment, a news bulletin aired on his car radio, announcing that an unidentified woman was injured during a shootout at Science Frontiers. This story, coupled with the urgent tone of Nurse Karnes voice, was enough to make him conclude, Julie was the shooting victim.

_Who shot her? What happened to Donovan?_

Finding a close parking space at the Los Angeles Medical Center seemed like an impossible feat, so Steve parked a quarter of a mile away from the entrance then sprinted across the parking lot. Once inside the lobby, he stopped at the information desk and inquired where the ICU was. He then waited outside the elevator for about five minutes, impatiently watched the car's locator number not change and assumed the elevator was stuck. Steve found a winding staircase in the middle of the lobby then ran up three flights of stairs. He reached the fourth-floor ICU short of breath and hurried over to the security checkpoint.

"I've come in regards to Juliet Parrish," he announced.

"Are you a relative?" A young woman asked.

"Are you Dr. Maitland?" asked a nurse who sounded like the one Steve spoke to on the phone.

"Yes."

"Dr. Akers is just down the hall. Wait here." She walked away, only to return a few minutes later with Joe Akers who'd attended school with Steve and Julie and later helped the L.A. Resistance when their medical needs were beyond Julie's training. Joe was now the ICU's resident doctor.

"Steve." He stuck out his hand.

Steve gave a brief shake. "I heard the news on the radio. Is… is she—"

"She's come out of surgery, being settled into her room. She's in a coma and isn't breathing on her own… yet."

"Will she live?"

"I'm sorry. I don't have an answer," Joe whispered. "Right now it's touch and go. Her right lung collapsed. She-"

"Joe!" Mike Donovan's familiar reporter's voice called from the elevator. Steve turned to see him flanked by an LAPD officer.

"I got here as quick as I could," Donovan said. "How's Julie?"

"As quick as you could?" Steve scoffed. "Where in the hell have you been? What happened earlier?"

"Do I know you?" Donovan studied him.

"Yes, we've met before." Steve decided to keep him guessing.

"Listen, wise ass-"

Patting Donovan on the shoulder the cop warned, "Easy, Mike."

"How is she?" Donovan turned to Joe.

"You're with the media," the doctor said.

_Good thinking._ Steve pondered his own responsibility to protect Julie's privacy, in spite of what right Donovan thought he might have.

"I'm not here for a story," Donovan said. "I'm here because a woman I care for was shot today, and I need to find out if she's going to be okay!"

"Well, if you cared for her so much, why did you allow her to get injured?" Steve asked. "She used to be your so-called partner, right? _You_ should've protected her."

Donovan's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what happened down there, so why don't you can it already?"

"You don't know each other?" Joe glanced from Donovan to Steve and back to Donovan.

"Yes we do." Steve glared at Donovan. "We met aboard the Mother Ship right before the war ended. I was working for the—"

"You're that damned collaborator, aren't you?" Donovan spat. "Julie's friend from college."

"Donovan, I respect that you came here to see Julie," Joe cut in. "But the hospital has strict regulations regarding patient privacy. I can't share any information without Steve's permission."

"That's bull!" Donovan insisted. "You know me! You know I want what's best for her!"

"You're not acquainted with Julie anymore," Steve said. "You interviewed some psychotic lunatic about the toxin when you should have inquired of her instead! Probably because you didn't want to deal with her, and where did that lead? She's most likely not going to survive this because of your foolishness!"

Donovan was suddenly in his face, eyes flashing with anger. "That's not true, you sorry son of a—"

"Cool it!" The police officer placed his hand on Donovan's shoulder.

Shrugging the cop's hand away Donovan stepped back a little, his eyes still focused on Steve. "Julie was supposed to meet with Maggie Blodgett this afternoon. You know how to reach her?"

"I don't know her number," Steve answered. "She lives a few blocks away from Julie. I can give you directions."

"After you get your car back," the police officer said to Donovan, "You can go there and let her know what's going on."

Joe ripped off a sheet of paper from his clipboard then handed it to Steve. "You and Julie moved to Santa Monica?"

"No. She did." Steve drew lines representing Julie and Maggie's neighborhood. He scribbled the street names. "Maggie's is the third house on the left. "

"Thanks." Donovan didn't sound like he meant it. He snatched the paper away and started for the elevator with the police officer on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Saturday, June 6, 1987-Afternoon_

Riding in the backseat of Brad's squad car, Donovan's thoughts roamed from Julie's supposed relationship with Steve Maitland to whether she would die before Donovan had the opportunity to notify Maggie of the shooting.

_Does Maitland really have the right to make life-and-death decisions for her? Does he even know what she'd want? _

Donovan tried to shake the thought of Julie dying, his mind slipping back to conversations shared when they'd lain in one another's arms as lovers. Sometimes the topic of dying in battle came up.

Donovan noticed the large crowd outside Science Frontiers as Brad pulled into the lot. Press gathered in front of a police barricade. Brad drove past the mob, parked in front of the yellow tape then let Donovan out of his car. A flurry of reporters gathered around Donovan. Donovan's head throbbed and his stomach hurt from worry. Trying to squeeze past his colleagues, he avoided eye contact with them.

"Mike, were you involved in the shooting?" his KDHB co-reporter, John Nicholson, called from the crowd.

Ignoring him, Donovan scanned past the people, and past the barricade where his car remained parked.

"Did you know the victim?" Channel Five's June Whitko asked. He'd met her on several occasions, tall, skinny, very attractive, and married.

"MIKE!" Another woman called out.

_Maggie? _He turned to see the tall woman who'd once shared piloting responsibilities with him. Ham Tyler was at her side.

"Where's Julie?" Maggie demanded.

"Not now," he said, knowing it was unwise to discuss Julie's fate and whereabouts in the media's presence. "Not here."

He felt Ham's hand on his shoulder.

"Your place?" Ham asked.

"Yeah." Donovan ducked under the yellow tape then marched to the driver's side of his Camry.

#

Feverish and resting in a bathroom stall at Macarthur Park, Pico pressed his forehead against the coolness of a metal wall, hoping it would provide some relief for his fever. Moments ago, he'd drank from a water fountain, hoping to lower his body temperature.

A nagging, deep cough sent pain rippling through his chest and down his back. He leaned over, and hacked up mucus into a filthy toilet.

"You okay, Mister?" asked a boy in the next stall.

"Didn't your mother teach you about privacy, kid?" Pico cleared his throat.

The pungent stench of the boy's urine aggravated Pico's respiratory system. He spat more phlegm into the toilet.

"You sound sick," said the boy. "Want me to get my dad?"

"No."

_Stupid fool. If you hadn't dropped your gun, you could take care of that brat._

Pico waited until the boy exited the restroom before he did the same.

#

Inside Donovan's Spanish Colonial home, his telephone rang several times. He'd taken side streets evading any media that tried to follow him. Donovan assumed his KDHB colleagues thought they should have first dibs in interviewing the only witness to the shooting. During the journey from Science Frontiers to his home in Echo Park, Donovan managed to shake Ham from his tail as well. He knew Ham and Maggie were due to arrive any minute now.

The answering machine kicked on as Donovan opened the front door.

"Thanks for not showing up again, _Dad_." Sean's bitter tone resonated through the speaker.

Donovan raced to grab the phone. The receiver clicked in his ear. He slammed it down as Ham walked in the foyer with Maggie not far behind.

"Where is she?" Maggie asked.

"Med Center," Donovan said.

"Of course," Ham muttered.

The Los Angeles Medical Center was the very place where Julie had unmasked the Visitor ex-Supreme Commander, John on live TV. She'd later paid a high price for her misdeed.

"Is she still alive?" Maggie questioned.

"Do you know who shot her?" Ham asked before Donovan had the chance to answer Maggie.

"Yes." Donovan walked into the kitchen.

Maggie trailed after him. "Is she going to survive?"

Donovan took a clear glass from a cabinet above the sink and filled it with cold water from the tap. "Dunno. They wouldn't give me that information."

"Is there more than one suspect?" Ham asked.

Donovan was surprised. _Maybe the media got their story mixed up since the police arrested me._

"Just one. Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean they wouldn't give you that information?" Maggie interrupted.

Feeling caught in a verbal tug of war between Maggie and Ham, Donovan explained, "Because her boyfriend,_ Steve_, wouldn't allow it."

"Her _boyfriend_?"

"The reporter said they took one suspect into custody and were looking for another," Ham stated.

"I was interrogated and let go." Donovan dumped the remaining contents of his glass in the sink then placed it in a green dish strainer. "I'm glad you came, Maggie, because I was going to your place to get you. Apparently I'm not allowed in the ICU, but you are."

"Why?" she asked.

He gently grabbed her arm, directing her to the front door. "Dunno, but we'll find out."

"I want to know what happened at Science Frontiers," Ham said. "Who shot her?"

"Ride with us. I'll explain," Donovan replied.

#

Annoyed that Ham seemed more concerned about the assassin's whereabouts than he did about Julie's condition, Maggie started in with her own line of questioning as Donovan's Camry approached the Med Center.

"Did Steve actually say he was her boyfriend?" she asked.

"No." Donovan made a right turn onto Westlake. "I could tell."

"I thought she dumped that wuss," Ham uttered with contempt.

"It's been a while now," Maggie said.

"How long is a while?" Donovan asked.

"A few months. She can't stand him. He's done a lot to make her angry."

"Then why does he think he's in charge of her situation now?" Donovan parked in the visitor lot, just to the east of Seventh Street.

Maggie looked out among the sea of cars, dreading the long walk that lay ahead. "It's the way Steve is, I guess," she said, realizing that Donovan probably didn't know Steve was also Julie's lab partner. "They signed a contract before she left him. She's been stuck working with him until they finish the job."

"What are they working on?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it, but I guess it really doesn't matter if—" she broke off, not wanting to admit Julie might die. "Steve will have to finish it on his own then."

"What?" Donovan asked, leading past a row of parked vehicles.

Maggie stopped and looked him in the eye. "They were awarded a contract to create a vaccine for-."

"Combatting Red Dust exposure?"

Maggie nodded.

Donovan opened the lobby door, let Maggie in first then Ham. "I know. She was devastated Pico burned her files. She thinks there are some back up copies on data disks."

"Then maybe Steve can use them, even if she doesn't," she swallowed, "make it."

"Either way," Donovan cast a sincere glance. "We'll get them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Saturday, June 6, 1987-Afternoon_

Brightness…

Total brightness flooded Julie's vision.

"It's not time yet, Juliet," the reassuring and familiar voice of an elderly woman greeted her.

"Ruby?"

Julie squinted against the brightness. She could make out the woman's tender smile and eyes. Ruby held the hand of a little boy about a year older than CJ. The boy smiled at Julie. Mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes, she studied him. _Who is he? Did I know him?_

Ruby ran a hand through his thick hair. "It's not your time yet. Go on, Juliet," she said, waving goodbye.

#

Outside Julie's ICU room, Steve paced anxiously. He'd arrived moments ago as a team of medical attendants rushed in the room. Phrases like "Code Blue" and "Paddles" exchanged between medical staff increased his fear of Julie dying.

"Steve, how is she?"

Maggie Blodgett's frantic voice made him flinch. He turned to her, pulled her in for a hug and sobbed.

Maggie resisted the embrace, but he held on tighter. "Steve!" she said his name again, sterner than the first time.

He let go of her just as a nurse pushed back the curtain. "She's stable again," she said.

"She's alive?" Steve gasped.

The nurse dipped her head. "We did lose her, but we were able to resuscitate her."

"Can I see her?" Maggie asked.

"Are you related?"

Draping his arm around Maggie's shoulder, Steve said, "A close friend."

"Julie's not awake," the woman explained. "It'd be best if you wait until after we speak to her doctor."

#

In the nearby waiting room, Donovan clicked through channels on a TV set mounted to the wall. _Same damned thing on every channel_, he lamented. _Images of Pico, but no word on whether the police captured him._

"It's obvious the cops can't do their job right." Ham fidgeted with his keys. "If we don't go after Pico, he won't pay."

"Not we," Donovan corrected. "You."

Maggie entered the room followed by Steve. Donovan searched Maggie's vague expression.

"She's still with us," she said, her voice weak from sorrow.

Donovan hugged her briefly then pushed her back at arms length. "What happened?"

Steve crossed the room and stood in front of Donovan. "I said no press, remember?"

Placing his hands on his own hips Donovan said, "Right. Since Julie's your girlfriend, you feel obligated to protect her."

"It proves how much you know… Nothing."

Donovan arched one eyebrow. "I know more than you think I do, and I don't plan on leaving. So, let's settle this."

Steve got right in his face. "Try me! I'll have you thrown out of here so fast it will—"

"Julie wouldn't want this!" Maggie stammered, tugging at Donovan's tense left arm. "C'mon. Sit. Relax."

He jerked his arm away out of her reach; his eyes still fixed on Steve's. "Who contacted you about Julie being here?"

Steve glared. "I already told you, I won't answer any of your damned questions!"

"It doesn't make sense." Maggie shook her head. "They should've contacted _me_ instead."

"Maybe I'm still on her emergency contact information from when I brought her into the E.R. last year," Steve offered. "Maybe they think I'm still with her!"

Donovan watched Maggie's face flush with indignation.

"God forbid you should correct that misconception!" she said.

"Maggie, I love her," Steve whispered loud enough that Donovan heard. "I promise you, I'm not going to let them do anything, but try to save her life."

"That's great. But Julie would never give you Power of Attorney and you know it."

"It doesn't matter. Her mother's been contacted. She's trying to get the next available flight out here."

"Great," she said. "We all know how much Julie loves her mother."

As far as Donovan knew, Maggie's objection to Connie Parrish's involvement was correct. In the few years Donovan was close to Julie, she'd kept very little contact with her seemingly overbearing mother. He wondered, _How much contact have they had with one another since then? How well does Connie know Maitland?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Saturday, June 6, 1987-Evening_

Pico padded through a drainage ditch at MacArthur Park as dusk settled across the city of Los Angeles. Sweat beaded on his brow. Coughing continually, he stopped and spat phlegm into the murky water beneath his feet.

A scrape came from the mouth of the tunnel. Pico turned and saw a dark-haired-man with a leather band enveloping his head following him. Suspended from the leather band was a black magnification device. From his studies of the alien technology at Science Frontiers, Pico recognized the contraption as a human tracking device used by Visitors.

Unlike a Visitor, no reverberation came from the stranger's voice as he warned, "Stop, or I'll kill you." He drew a small pistol, and aimed it at Pico.

Pico tried to run, but tripped over a stone, falling face first into the water. Pain ripped through his nose as it smacked against the pavement. The stranger jerked him up by the neck. Pico shivered, trying to break free from his grasp.

#

Almost an hour after Donovan dropped Maggie off at her place, he checked messages on his answering machine. Several messages from KDHB News Director, Mick Pierce, insisted Donovan call into the station A.S.A.P. Pierce wanted an interview, but Donovan wasn't in the mood. He trekked into his bedroom with leaden feet and pulled off his t-shirt. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the bedside phone rang.

_News on Julie…_ He snatched up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"I've got Pico. I need you to pick me up." Ham was on the other end, demanding as usual.

"Where's _your_ car?"

"Just shut up and come help me!"

"Where are you?"

"Near Seventh and Park View."

_Only a few blocks from the hospital…_ The phone clicked in Donovan's ear. Ham had a way of ending discussions without rebuttal from the other party. With a grunt, Donovan thrust back the covers and scrambled out of bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Saturday, June 6, 1987-Night_

Donovan fought to keep his eyes open as his Camry hugged the curb. Tents and makeshift shelters cluttered the outer perimeter of MacArthur Park. As homeless sought refuge in a city not fully recovered from war, L.A.'s dwindling police force did very little to keep them out of the city's parks.

Donovan started to doze. A blast from a car horn snapped him out of his fog. Something banged on the rear passenger-side door.

"Gooder!"

Recognizing Ham's voice, Donovan stopped the car.

Ham opened the back door then shoved Pico inside.

With Ham barely in the backseat, Donovan sped away, making a sharp right on Westlake. He wanted to get past the hospital and past the area where the police still searched for Pico.

"Nice driving," Ham muttered.

"You're welcome." Donovan caught a glimpse of Pico's wrinkled face in the rear-view mirror.

Pico coughed, bringing up a wealth of mucus onto the floorboard. "I need my medicine," he gasped.

_You've got some nerve. _Donovan hung a left, uncertain of where he was going. "What's the plan?"

"Your place," Ham answered.

"Wrong." There was no way Donovan wanted to get caught with the suspect at his house. "What about your place?" He didn't know where Ham lived

"Too far," Ham objected.

Pico hacked some more. "I h-have a lab. The cops don't know about it."

_It's probably a trap,_ Donovan reasoned.

_#_

Caught in a nightmare, Steve envisioned himself running down a dim hallway with Julie not far ahead. He called out to her, but she didn't respond.

A gunshot rang out. She fell in slow motion, her small body hitting the concrete floor beneath. Steve rushed to her side, but she was dead.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Steve woke abruptly, snatched the phone from his nightstand, hoping it wasn't a bad report on Julie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steve, this is Julie's sister, Gabby."

_No doubt she's phoning to inquire about Julie's condition, but at 3 A.M.?_

"Hey, Gabby." He leaned back against the pillows.

"How is she?"

"Still critical. The nurse said they'd phone if there were any changes."

"My mom got a flight to L.A. She is supposed to get there around six forty A.M. your time. I need you to pick her up."

Calculating a forty-minute drive to the airport and another fifty back to the hospital, Steve reluctantly agreed. "Okay."

"She needs a place to stay."

Wishing he could send her to Julie's apartment instead, he knew Connie needed to sleep on his couch as she had during last summer's visit. He wouldn't give up his own bed to try and jam his six-foot-three frame into that crowded space.

"She can stay with me," he reluctantly volunteered. "Do you have her gate number?"

He searched for a pen and pad of paper in the nightstand drawer.

#

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Donovan's stomach as he pulled up in front of a vacant building on L.A.'s West Side. He mulled over the wisdom of letting Julie's would-be assassin dictate where the "interrogation session" would occur. Donovan slid out of the driver's seat, following Ham and Pico to the brick building's main entrance. A sign near the door, partially obscured by overgrown vines read:…lton …orat..ies Inc.

With Ham's pistol pressed to the nape of his neck, Pico unlocked the door.

The overwhelming stench of death made Donovan gag as he followed the pair into a dark corridor. The low hum of a power generator filled the hall as Pico snapped on a switch, illuminating the area. A single desk stood in a corner, cluttered with papers. Pico led the way past it to an unlit area. The odor of rotting flesh intensified. Donovan swallowed. Pico coughed, cleared his throat, clicked on a light switch, and reached for a door handle.

"You don't know what's in there," Donovan said to Ham. "It could be a setup."

"He knows better. I'll kill him," Ham replied.

Coughing, Pico grinned, and shoved the door open.

Donovan gagged again.

_Maybe that's his aim_, he thought. _He's probably used to the smell. He thinks if Ham and I pass out, he can kill us._

Pico turned on another light switch revealing a row of cots with people fastened to them via steel restraints.

_What the hell? _Donovan eyed one of the figures, a lifeless Visitor dressed in a plaid shirt and blue jeans. Maggots ate through his false human face into the oily green scales beneath.

Pico moved toward a long table cluttered with vials of yellowish-green gunk, microscopes, glass slides and an array of amber-colored prescription bottles. He dug through the mess until he found the pill bottle he wanted.

Seizing Pico by the throat, Ham said, "You'd better tell us who all these people are. What are you doing with them?"

"My scientific guinea pigs," Pico explained.

Ham shoved him back against a metal storage cabinet. Pico lost his balance and fell to the floor, gasping and coughing. "We have to report this," Donovan said.

"Not until he gives us the information we need!" Ham insisted. "You want justice for Julie, don't you?"

Pico scrambled to his feet. A devious smirk of satisfaction crossed his lips. "The little tramp is dead, eh?"

Donovan felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Little tramp?"

"Mike?" A soft male voice reverberated from the cots.

Donovan studied the man who laid facing away from him. He made out a mass of dark blonde curly hair, went over to the victim and assessed his still-in-tact human face.

"Willie?"

Once a part of the Visitors' Fifth Column, and a Resistance member, Willie stayed behind after the second war, and married a childhood friend named Thelma. The last Donovan knew, they'd settled in nearby Toluca Lake and were expecting their first child.

"Where's Thelma… and the baby?"

"H-help me." Willie coughed, exhibiting the same rasp Pico had.

"I will, Willie," Donovan reassured him. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Seeking medical care for Willie and the others without getting the unwanted attention of law enforcement seemed difficult. Donovan turned to Ham. "We've got to get help for Willie and the others."

"It's too late for them." Coldness filled Pico's tone. "They'll all die from this sickness and there's nothing you can do about it."

Donovan thought quickly, recalling names of former Fifth Columnists trained in the medical field. "Stay here." He told Ham. "I'm going for help."

"That wasn't the plan," Ham reminded.

"We can't let Willie die."

Ham snatched up a roll of duct tape from the table and shoved Pico into a swivel, high-back chair.

"Hands behind your back, smart guy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Sunday, June 7, 1987-Morning_

Pico's sinister scheme to trick Mike Donovan and Ham Tyler into a vulnerable position, by bringing them into his germ-infested laboratory had failed. Pico knew any Human who encountered this mutant strain of Bordetella Pertussis bacteria would most likely perish without immediate medical treatment. Donovan and Tyler remained unexposed to the contaminant.

Left here in the company of Ham Tyler and ailing test subjects, Pico knew he didn't care for the so-called "Fixer" one bit. His opinion had formed months ago. Through his investigation into Juliet Parrish's past, Pico also learned about her ex-Resistance cohorts. Ham Tyler was a well-trained assassin, known for methods of torturing people whom he deemed useless. Pico didn't savor the thought of what Ham Tyler and Mike Donovan would do to him as they carried out their interrogation. Instead, his mind went back to a more urgent need, and that was to relieve himself. He'd vocalized his need more than once, but Ham Tyler ignored him.

_Maybe it's one of The Fixer's methods of torture,_ he mused.

#

Shifting a cardboard box to his shoulder, Donovan turned the handle to the front door of Pico's lab complex. Behind Donovan, two dark haired, ex-Fifth Columnists, Robert and Howie, who'd once crossed paths with the Resistance, followed him in. All three men wore protective masks, but the stench of death penetrated through to their nostrils. Donovan swallowed, fighting the urge to gag again.

Entering Pico's lab, Donovan snatched an extra mask from the top of his box and shoved it at Ham. "Put it on."

Ham obliged while Howie went to work assessing Pico's victims.

Robert sat his container down on the lab table, asking, "What do you want me to do, Donovan?"

Donovan pulled a laser torch from the box and handed it to Robert. "Free them." He took another torch for himself, and headed to Willie's cot. As he watched the rise and fall of the sleeping Visitor's chest, an image of Julie flashed through his mind. _How long is this going to take? _He wanted to return to the hospital before visiting hours began.

He started to blast through the titanium reinforcements, careful not to burn Willie's delicate pseudo skin. Ham came over to assist.

Nodding in Pico's direction, Donovan asked, "Has he said anything?"

"Only that he needs to use the john," Ham replied.

Smirking, Donovan asked, "And you didn't want the delight of taking him?"

"I figured you would."

"This one's dead." Howie said, pulling a sheet over a man's face. He moved onto the next cot. "All three humans are dead."

Donovan glanced at Ham. "You get the bodies out of here. I'll take the old man to the john."

"How about we just find somewhere else to question him?" Ham suggested, continuing to cut away at Willie's restraints.

Turning to Pico, Donovan shrugged. _It'll be good to get away from the smell._

As he bent down to release Pico's hands, a sticky, warm substance landed in his hair. He quickly drew his hand away to find Pico puckering his lips to spit at him again.

Donovan shot to his feet. "Wanna be a wise guy? You can just stay in that chair! It doesn't make any difference to us!"

Darting out into the hall, he searched for a restroom to wash the nasty stuff out of his hair and hand. He opened door after door, turning on light switches. Peculiar contents of one room caught his attention. Bulletin boards lined the walls, each presenting an array of newspaper and magazine articles spanning Julie's career as a scientist and Resistance leader. He studied the headlines:

_BATES AWARDS DR. JULIET PARRISH TECHNOLOGICAL STUDY_

_EX-RESISTANCE LEADER AND WORLD RENOWN BIOCHEMIST TO WED COLLEGE SWEETHEART_

A black and white photograph bearing Steve and Julie's smiling faces stared back at Donovan. Nearby he found a color photograph of himself and Julie in a similar pose.

_Pico knew about us?... He purposely selected me for the interview?_

Searching the walls for more clues, a series of 8 1/2 by 11 sheets of paper caught Donovan's eye. The header of each paper bore the words UNITED STATES PHARMACEUTICAL ADMINISTRATION. He skimmed through the pages, adding to his scant knowledge of Julie and Steve's contract between the USPA, and a company called Metzger Pharmaceuticals. The most revealing tidbit of information was the price Julie and Steve bid to win the contract… ten million dollars.

Donovan pulled tiny, red thumbtacks out of the corner of each paper then carried the documents back into the laboratory where Ham had Willie sitting up in bed, sipping from a cup.

"I think I found the motive." Donovan shoved the papers under Ham's nose.

Ham took them as Howie helped Willie out of bed.

A series of coughs rattled through the sickly Visitor's chest as he said, "Thank you, Mike."

"You're welcome," said Donovan, not looking at him but Ham instead. "It's the contract Julie and Steve signed."

"What's he doing with it?" Ham motioned to the old man.

"I'm sure you've come up with a way to get some answers," Donovan said.

"What's your pleasure?"

#

Selfishness. Steve attributed his desire to return to the hospital as quickly as possible to selfishness. Due to Connie's flight being delayed by fifty-two minutes, thanks to L.A.'s infamous smog issue, Steve didn't leave L.A.-X with Connie in tow until a quarter of nine.

_With my fortune, Donovan and Maggie already beat me to the hospital. _

_No worries, Donovan will have to contend with Connie when she arrives. _The revelation made Steve smile.

Fifty-seven-year-old Connie Parrish sat in the passenger seat with a round compact in hand. She powdered her nose, staring back at steel grey eyes in the mirror. A mass of graying blonde curls cascaded around her neck. She shoved the compact into a wicker handbag with gaudy orange and green flowers woven into its side then pulled out a pack of Pall Mall non-filtered cigarettes.

Steve pressed a power button, cracking the windows about an inch. He didn't smoke, and usually didn't allow others to smoke in his car. _Better to let Connie have her way than start a quarrel._

"Don't crack the window. You'll let the cold air out," Connie complained.

He entered the on ramp of the San Diego Freeway.

Connie took a drag and exhaled toward her window. "Did you contact Juliet's priest for the sacrament of anointing the sick?

_What priest? She doesn't attend church._ He thought Connie understood that.

"No," he said. "Things transpired so fast. I just…"

Connie patted his right hand. "It's okay, Stevie. I understand. You do know the name of the priest, don't you?"

Her clammy, bony fingers laced through his making his skin crawl. "There's no priest," he said.

She shot him an incredulous stare. "Where did you plan on marrying her?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "We never got that far in preparing for the wedding."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Sunday, June 7, 1987_

Swallowing against the hardness of something in her throat, Julie tried to open her eyes. She felt groggy and her chest hurt.

"Juliet Lynn Parrish," said a monotone, masculine voice, "I lay my hands upon you in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, beseeching our Lord Jesus Christ to sustain you with his presence, to drive away all sickness of body and spirit, and to give you that victory of life and peace which will enable you to serve him both now and evermore. Amen."

The man's cold thumb pressed against her forehead, tracing the sign of the cross.

"Juliet Lynn Parrish," he continued. "I anoint you with oil in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

_Am I dying?_ Julie glanced at the green plastic tube, protruding from her mouth, connected to a ventilator machine at her bedside. _What happened to me?_

She stared into the clerical collared man's lenticular-shaped chestnut eyes. Julie's gaze shifted to a woman's aged hands clutching rosary beads, to her moving, fish puckered lips, praying silently.

_Mom? _

"As you are outwardly anointed with this holy oil," the priest said. "So may our heavenly Father grant you the inward anointing of the Holy Spirit. Of his great mercy, may he forgive you your sins, release you from suffering, and restore you to wholeness and strength. May he deliver you from all evil, preserve you in all goodness, and bring you to everlasting life; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

_It's not my time yet. _Julie remembered Ruby Engel's words to her.

_Was I in heaven?... Did I die already?... Who was the little boy with Ruby?_

Julie's eyelids grew heavy as sleep sucked her back into its depths.

#

Peering through the glass partition, Steve watched Father Mahoney of Immaculate Heart Church complete the ritual. After a brief visit to Julie's room earlier, Connie had frantically searched the phone book for the nearest priest willing to come to Julie's side.

_Please God, if you're there, don't take her from me. I need her._ Raised in the Baptist church, yet embittered by his father's abandonment at an early age, Steve grew up doubting God's personal involvement in an individual's life.

Joining Steve at the window, Maggie asked. "How is she?"

"About the same. Is Donovan with you?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't reach him this morning."

"Maybe he jumped off the Santa Monica Pier," Steve muttered under his breath.

Connie stepped out into the hall, followed by Father Mahoney.

"Mrs. Parrish, I'm so sorry." Maggie drew Julie's mother into her skinny arms.

Connie held onto her for a moment. "Thank you so much for coming. I know Juliet's going to survive this now that Father Mahoney prayed for her." She winked at the priest. "Thank you."

"I'll check back in later," he said, then left.

Connie tucked the rosary beads into her handbag. A nurse with long, French-braided hair, who'd introduced herself to Steve as Ann yesterday, approached Connie.

"Doctor Akers would like to brief you on Julie's condition now," she said.

"Can they come?" Connie gestured to Maggie and Steve.

"Of course," Ann replied.

Steve followed Ann, Connie and Maggie down a brightly lit hallway, past several unoccupied ICU rooms, to a partially opened door. Ann pushed it open.

Behind a small, mahogany desk, Joe Akers reached for Connie's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Parrish. I am Dr. Joe Akers."

"How do you do?" Connie released his hand, then sat in one of the two cushioned chairs, motioning for Maggie to take the other. Steve leaned against the wall near the door.

Joe skimmed through a medical chart and addressed Connie. "Your daughter's right lung collapsed after we brought her out of surgery yesterday. Her latest chest x-ray shows the pneumothorax taking up about seventy-two percent of the lung."

_Speak English so she can understand,_ thought Steve.

Steve recalled Julie's complaints that Connie had never showed interest in her fascination with medical science.

"We placed her on a preventative antibiotic yesterday afternoon," Joe added. "Any injury to the bronchial cavity can lead to infection. On that note, she's had quite a bit of congestion since last evening. So much that it's interfering with the ventilator's functioning ability." He looked at Steve. "I don't know if you were aware of her having any recent illnesses."

"I worked with her on Friday. She was fine," Steve said.

"She was okay when I picked up CJ yesterday morning too." Maggie glanced over her shoulder at Steve. "And Donovan didn't mention her being sick either."

Joe jotted something down on his chart. "I need to speak with Donovan about some things too. He was the last person with Julie when she was injured."

Steve saw Connie roll her eyes.

"I also have a few questions for Mr. Donovan," she said.

"Maggie said he couldn't be reached," Steve said.

"That was over an hour ago," Maggie reminded. "He missed his appointment with his kid yesterday. Maybe he went to go visit him. I'm sure he'll check in. I know he's concerned about Julie."

"The deal is," Steve glared at her, "We didn't want anyone with the media involved."

"Who is _we_?" Maggie addressed Joe instead of Steve. "Her mother is here now, so you can let her make that decision."

_She concurs with me_, Steve mused.

"Mrs. Parrish." Joe looked at Connie. "Your daughter's name and medical condition were not released to the press. I need your permission."

"Go ahead," Connie said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I want the public to know who she is. And I want that Pico bastard to pay for what he did to her!"

Steve placed his hand on her shoulder. Touching his arm, she pressed her wet face against it.

_I know you love Julie as much as I do,_ thought Steve, grateful to have a confidante.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Sunday, June 7, 1987-Morning_

Startled awake by Maggie's nudge on his forearm, Donovan had fallen asleep on the waiting room couch.

"What time is it?" He looked past Maggie to the square clock on the wall behind her. _11:42… damn. _"How's Julie?"

"Mike, I tried to call you earlier. Where were you?"

He'd retrieved several of her urgent messages on his answering machine, only after returning from Pico's lab. Donovan left Pico in Ham's care again, to shower, return to the hospital for an update on Julie's condition, then go home and rest.

"Sleeping," he lied.

"You sleep like a rock then," she said. "Never mind. Julie's mother is here." She stepped out of his line of sight giving him a view of the middle-aged woman sitting near Steve. Connie bore the same dimples and small nose as her daughter.

Donovan groggily stood, went over to the woman, and stuck out his hand.

"Mrs. Parrish, I'm Mike—"

She ignored his extended hand. "I know who you are, Mr. Donovan. Stevie told me all about the trouble you caused."

"Maybe you need to hear more than one side of the story," Maggie suggested.

Connie stood, snatching up her purse. "Oh, I will, later," she threatened, glaring at Donovan. "Doctor Akers has some questions for you."

_Now he wants to talk to me? _Donovan followed her to the doorway.

Steve started to get up.

"Wait here," Connie instructed.

Donovan was glad.

#

Moments later, Donovan found himself seated in a small office. Joe Akers leaned against his desk with Julie's medical chart in hand.

"How you doin', Mike?" Joe asked.

"Great. And you? More importantly, how's Julie?"

"She's a fighter, you know that."

"No, I don't know much of anything. You can't trust me, remember?"

"C'mon, Mr. Donovan," Connie pleaded.

"Look, Donovan. I'm sorry about yesterday," Joe apologized. "But I have to ask you some things. Julie's life might depend on what you know."

"What's going on with her?"

"She has an infection in her lungs. We're treating it."

"She's not improving?"

"She's stable. Connie's releasing that information to the media. Have you talked to your station in regards to this situation? Maggie said they were there when the police dropped you off at Science Frontiers."

"No, I haven't."

"Do you work this evening?" Connie asked.

"Not until tomorrow. But that depends on your daughter, doesn't it?" He stared at her. "I don't know what Maitland said about what went down yesterday, but it wasn't my intent to see her injured."

"And I told you we'll talk about that later, Mr. Donovan!"

He looked at Joe. "How can I help?"

"Due to the nature of her condition," Joe said, "I need to know if Julie was exhibiting any signs of a cold like coughing, or congestion… either yesterday or when you saw her the day before. Did she mention if she was sick or anything?"

He thought of Julie's edginess, from his first meeting with her on Friday evening, to how she'd acted after finding her files burned. She'd shed a lot of tears, but he'd assumed they were due to her frustration.

"No. In fact, she said she was supposed to meet Maggie at the beach yesterday afternoon. Did Maggie tell you that?"

Joe scribbled something down. "She had on a bathing suit under her clothes."

"Yeah… And flip flops."

"She had a cut on her foot when they brought her in."

"She stepped on a vial," Donovan explained.

"A vial?"

Donovan nodded. "In the room we were trapped in."

"What else was in that room?"

"Filing cabinets and records."

"But no other… uh lab equipment… vials?"

Shaking his head, Donovan said, "Strange, huh?"

"Did you see the vial? Was there anything in it?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't get a good look at it. She was a little more concerned about her foot at the time, and getting the bleeding to stop."

"Think its still there?"

"Dunno. Why don't you ask the police? Lieutenant McIntire's an old friend of ours from the Resistance. I bet he could find out for you."

"Thank you, Mike. You've been most helpful."

"About Julie… has she woken up yet? Is she aware-?"

Joe shrugged and looked at Connie who shook her head.

#

Julie awoke later that evening to a series of beeps coming from the medical equipment at her bedside. Her throat hurt and she tried to clear it. With each shallow breath, nagging pain radiated from the right side of her chest. She took in her surroundings, from the IV bag hanging behind her head, to the plastic tube, which carried a mixture of blood and mucus out of the right side of her chest.

She tried to remember how she got here.

"You awake, Sweetie?" Wearing a green surgical mask, Connie leaned near Julie's face.

"M…mom?" Her voice raspy, Julie strained to get the words out. Tension tugged at the back of her throat. She coughed, and tried to bring her right hand to her mouth. But her hand felt as heavy as her head.

Connie ran her latex-gloved, cigarette-scented fingers across Julie's forehead. "That's right, Baby. Mama's here."

Julie coughed again, swallowing back a throat full of phlegm. "Wh-what?... Hap—"

"Shh. Shh." Connie put a finger to her lips. "You don't have to talk now, Honey. You need to rest. You were shot yesterday. Do you remember?"

_Shot? _Julie glanced at the drainage tube again.

Connie squeezed her hand. "It's okay, baby. You don't have to remember."

"T-tell… me," Julie begged.

"You were with your friend, Donovan."

It started to come back. "At Sci-ence… Front—"

_Where's Donovan? Did he get hurt too?_

Connie placed her hand on Julie's right shoulder, caressing it gently. "We can talk about it later. I'm just glad you're okay." A tear escaped from her eye then several more came. Connie's voice broke. "I was so worried about you. So is Stevie. He loves you so much, Honey. I know he's eager to see you. You feel like seeing him?"

Julie cleared her throat. "Where's… Don?"

"No. I mean, Steven. Want me to get him?"

"Donovan." Julie said again. _He'll give me answers. _

A nurse came into the room and stuck a syringe in a small vial.

Connie turned to her. "Juliet's awake now."

"I see." The nurse brought the syringe to the injection port of Julie's I.V.

_Morphine… Don't want to be out…_ Julie drew a deep breath and said "D…on't!"

"Don't what, Sweetie?" Connie asked.

"Mmm-morph…"

The nurse eyed her. "It'll help with the pain, and help you sleep."

_Not yet… _"No."

"Awful demanding, aren't we?" Connie asked.

"Get...Mike."

"They won't let him in, Juliet. Family only," Connie said.

"…need to… t-alk," she gasped. "H-him."

"He's at home and you're in no condition to talk. _You_ need to rest."

Julie squinted then blinked tears of aggravation away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Sunday, June 7, 1987- Afternoon_

Donovan returned to the lab complex that afternoon. Angry thoughts from a brief discussion with Connie about his "self-centeredness and lack of concern for Julie's safety," churned in his mind.

Upon entering the building, he headed for the laboratory. At first, it seemed no one was there. Then Donovan started to search and discovered Pico lying unconscious on the lab floor. He tugged at Pico's arm. It didn't budge. He studied Pico's chest. There was no movement. He placed his index and middle fingers against Pico's wrist.

_No pulse…_

Heat rose in Donovan's face. Ham was gone and the old man was dead.

_What now? _he wondered. _Gather evidence. _

He spotted a small rectangular box on the lab table, and pulled out a pair of snug-fitting latex gloves. Picking through a mess of glass and plastic containers on the table, he located a sealed vial filled with thick yellow liquid, then sorted through an array of pill bottles without labels. He wondered if the prescription Pico ingested was something already on the pharmaceutical market, or if Pico had created it himself. He realized in order to know whether the drug could help Julie, he needed to learn the source of Pico's demise. He guessed that source was more of a _someone_ than a _something_, and that _someone _was Ham.

He searched Pico's shirt and pant pockets until he found an empty pill bottle.

_Maitland can test it for chemical residue. Getting him to cooperate without him squealing to the authorities is another issue. You can't trust him… You don't have a choice._

#

Steve unzipped a two-tone brown sleeping bag then spread it on his couch. Connie sat in the easy chair nearby dressed in a hideous, floral printed muumuu which looked like it came straight out of Mrs. Roper from Three's Company's closet.

"I appreciate this, Stevie," she said. "If you need help with bills, I'll have Jeff wire more money."

"Don't worry about it." Steve clicked on the TV set, wanting to see the latest media coverage of Julie's ordeal. He stopped on KDHB. Footage of Julie standing mid-way up the Med Center's lobby staircase, next to the Visitor Supreme Commander, John appeared. "The Visitors are not our friends!" She'd spoke sternly. "They've come to rape our planet and kill us! They are not who they appear to be." She tore at the man's face, revealing the hideous reptilian features beneath. "This is who they are!"

_Such spunk! _It was Steve's first time viewing the footage.

"Turn that off!" Connie said.

"Why?"

She gawked at him. "I don't want to watch that garbage. I don't want to hear anything about her involvement with that… group."

Connie's hostility toward Julie's heroism angered Steve. He wished Connie was as proud of Julie as he was.

Connie stabbed her cigarette into a plain white bowl. Steve didn't own an ashtray and wasn't about to purchase one to accommodate her.

The doorbell chimed. Steve peered through the peephole.

_Donovan. What the hell does he want?_

"Who is it?" Connie asked as Steve opened the door.

"Maitland, we need to talk!" Donovan trotted in.

_Well, maybe I don't want to talk to you… _

Steve clicked off the television. "How'd you get my address?"

Donovan glanced at Connie, then Steve again. "Can we go someplace… private?"

"What are you hiding?" Connie asked.

Steve held Donovan's gaze. "Precisely."

"Look, we need to set our differences aside for Julie's sake," Donovan said. "We need to discuss this Pico situation."

"The authorities haven't located the psychopath." Steve sensed Donovan wouldn't leave without a discussion. "Let's go outside."

"Whatever he has to say, he can say in front of me," Connie protested.

Steve followed Donovan outside then closed the door behind them.

Donovan shuffled farther into the yard.

Steve joined him. "What _do_ you want?"

"I need you to swear you won't say anything about this to Connie or anyone else."

"Like you've not been feeding anything to the press? The footage is upsetting to Connie."

"I haven't reported to work today," Donovan said. "I don't know what's going on with the investigation, but I do know the police are wasting their time looking for Pico."

"He_ is _the person who shot her, right?"

"Promise me you won't say anything."

"What _is_ the deal?"

Donovan withdrew a sealed, yellow package from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Steve. "There's a vial in there like the one Julie stepped on at Science Frontiers. I need you to test it. Find out what's in it."

"Where did it come from?"

"Pico's lab."

"At Science Frontiers?"

"No. Where he works."

"And where is that?" Steve studied the package, skeptical of Donovan's story. The envelope contained no identifying marks. Tracing his hand over two hard objects, Steve found one to be much larger in circumference than a vial. "There's something else in here."

"It's a prescription bottle," Donovan explained. "Now look, you can't share this part. And I don't know how to explain it to Doc Akers without getting the police involved."

"Which is a dilemma, because?"

Donovan paused. "Pico's dead."

"Really? Did you execute him and don't want to face the consequence?"

"No, I did not _execute_ him," Donovan bit off. "I think what's in that vial could've killed him. If you don't find out what that something is, it may also kill Julie."

_Little does he know, _Steve thought.

"Julie's doing better. She spoke to Connie just before we came home… Oh, and you can't share that by the way. It's classified information." He winked.

Donovan's eyes lit up. "She's talking?"

"Yes." Steve smiled. "_And_ she requested to see you. But sadly, you were off obstructing justice. I tell you what; I'll run a gram stain and get back to you."

Donovan's expression turned blank. "A what?"

"Run it under a microscope for bacterial classification."

"Then you'll want to test the pill bottle too."

"For tablets?" Steve shook the bag. Nothing rattled inside. "Sounds empty."

"Find out what it contained. Whatever it was, Pico might've taken it to cure himself."

"Inferring that he truly is deceased, it wouldn't be a magic antidote, now would it?"

"I'm not certain if it was the disease that killed him," Donovan explained. "I had someone look after him while I was away. When I came back, my friend was gone, and Pico was dead."

Steve chuckled. "Ooh! You have an accomplice. Now tell me something, Mike." Placing his hand on Donovan's shoulder, he asked, "I can call you Mike, right?"

Donovan's shoulder tensed as his eyes narrowed.

"Before you and your fictitious accomplice killed Pico," Steve continued. "Did you bother to ask him why he sought to destroy Julie?"

"Several times. Even better, I knew the answer before hand." Donovan winked.

"Before or after you tried to have her annihilated?"

Setting his jaw, Donovan looked like he was about to explode. "Pico had a copy of yours and Julie's contract! I know all about the money. I need to know if Pico bid on that project too."

_He's not bluffing. How much does he know?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Monday, June 8, 1987- Morning_

Juliet Parrish's usual morning routine consisted of a shower, a warm cup of tea and a jog on the beach. Today, she awoke to the sight of a lab technician with syringes, followed by a series of visits from specialists. She drifted off to sleep shortly before eight, and later woke to find Steve with his back turned to her, swabbing the inside of her emesis tray. He placed the swab into a sterile, plastic container.

She cleared her throat. "St…eve."

Pocketing the tube, he turned around and smiled.

"Hey."

"What are… y-." She inhaled then coughed a few times. "Doing?"

He brushed his gloved hand across her cheek. "I came to see you. How are you feeling, Pumpkin?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead through his protective mask.

She tensed. "D—on't"

"I'm not going to get what you have." He smiled. "I just want to tell you how happy I am to see you… alive."

It was the first time since Friday that she'd seen him. And the last time she'd heard his voice, she'd hung up on him. _How quickly he'd forgot. _Her mind went back to the source of their argument, his implied jealousy over Donovan. Donovan… whom Julie's mother had shared very few details about, other than he went home. _He'll call and check up on me. Maybe he's already been here…_

"H-have you seen D-Donovan?"

"He's in the waiting room. Why?"

_He's here for me… thank God. Won't they let him see me?_

"C-" She tried to draw another deep breath to force air and form the words, "C… can… come in?"

A look of disgust washed over Steve's face. "I don't think your mom wants him near you right now after what happened."

_She's blaming Mike? Are you blaming him also?_

"Why don't you wait until you're feeling better?" he asked.

"Wh…en?"

"When are you going to feel better? Pretty soon, I hope."

She glared at him. "G-get Donovan… b…fore he… leaves."

#

_You can't even speak correctly, Julie. What are you going to ask him?_ Steve wondered, sauntering into the waiting room. Donovan sat on the couch watching the morning news reports on TV.

"Did Connie leave?" Steve asked.

"I think she went to the chapel for prayer. Did you find anything out?"

"That you don't know how to acquire the correct samples for assessment."

Donovan joined Steve at a table. "What are you talking about?"

Steve removed the plastic container from his pant pocket, flashed it at Donovan then stuffed it back into the pocket. "That vial came from a Human specimen. The one you provided did not."

"Visitors?"

_He knows more than he's letting on. _"I don't know what you're trying to pull. You want to play games when Julie's life is at stake? If you have any admiration for her, you'll be truthful about the source of that sample."

"Admiration?" Donovan mouthed the word as if it were a new concept. "I told you where it came from. There's more." He lowered his voice. "Pico had some live specimens in that lab. Live _Sirian_ specimens. They were sick with this disease."

"And what became of them? Did you annihilate them as well?"

"No. I had them taken to the Visitor hospital. There were Humans too. They didn't survive."

"You think Pico was crossing this Sirian bronchial disease over to Humans?"

"Dunno. I'm not the one with the Ph.D in biochemistry. How is _she_, by the way?"

_Man, this guy is an ass. What did she see in him?_ Steve wondered.

Through clenched teeth he spat_, _"Conscious and inquiring about her _Old Pal_."

"Is she doing better?"

"She might relax if she saw you are unharmed."

"I'd like to see her."

Peering at his watch, Steve asked, "I wonder how long before her mother returns?"

"I doubt she'll let me in there. Look," Donovan said. "I need to take care of some things before my shift tonight. I don't know if I'll be back down here today."

"Still trying to locate your accomplice?"

"There's no chance you'd let me in to see Julie? I'm sure she'd consider it a favor."

#

Dressed in surgical scrubs, a mask and latex gloves, Donovan and Steve waited outside of Julie's ICU room window watching as a team of medical attendants shoved a thin plastic tube down Julie's throat. Yellow gunk moved through the tube into a cylindrical-shaped container. After finishing the procedure, a nurse summoned Donovan in. Julie covered her face, hiding her tears.

_My God, she's so pale._ Donovan felt his heart sink.

Touching Julie's hand he said, "Hey, hey, hey. I'm here."

"M…mike," she whispered.

"Yeah. You gave us a scare there, Sweetheart."

Squinting, Julie drew a breath then coughed. "P…Pic-?"

"The police are on it. You just concentrate on getting better, eh?"

"D-on't leave… mmm."

"Your mom's here. Maitland's here."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't…," she coughed. "Let them… handle…"

"What?"

"Donovan, I need y-ou." Another cough "To.. h-help me."

She coughed repeatedly, drawing the nurse's attention.

"You have to leave," the nurse told Donovan.

He reluctantly complied.

#

Initial reports from the Med Center lab indicated Julie was infected with a rare type of Bordetella Pertussis bacteria not previously known within the scientific community. The revelation sent Steve scrambling back to his in-home lab that afternoon while Julie slept and Connie stayed at her bedside.

Steve spread Julie's mucus droplets and others from the vial Donovan gave him onto glass slides, then placed them on the stage of a compound microscope. Both samples containing the rod-shaped bacteria appeared identical under each lens. _But how can that be?_ Steve knew of no cases of bacterial bronchitis, or the more notorious Whooping Cough, among reptiles, or Visitors. Both bronchitis and Whooping Cough were common to Humans. Given the appearance of Julie's mucus sample, she seemed to have the Bronchitis variety.

After pulling a micro-organism diagram book from a shelf, Steve made subtle comparisons between the two bacteria slides and illustrations within the book. Organisms on the slides appeared more elongated than the one on the diagrams.

_Was Pico trying to invent a new strain to infect Visitors, or Humans? Why?_ He wondered. _I should've demanded more information from Donovan…_

_#_

In the few minutes Donovan had with Julie she'd confirmed what he already knew; she didn't want her mother or Steve in charge of her situation. She despised both of them equally. _She still trusts you. You can't take responsibility for her. Maggie will visit soon and Julie will let her know how she feels._

Donovan pulled up in front of a two-story home on Carroll Avenue, a street known for having the largest collection of Victorian era homes. A great number of ex-Sirians had petitioned the City of Los Angeles to convert the historical landmark into a Visitor hospital. Although these Visitors were Human sympathizers, neighborhood residents didn't welcome their presence. Protests broke out within a day of the hospital's opening. Two Visitors and one Human died during the scuffle. Others were injured.

A pair of Visitor guards, dressed in civilian uniforms, stood watch outside the front door. Donovan shook their hands, then stated his business. They gave him permission to enter. Inside, a female receptionist directed Donovan to a large room on the second floor.

Willie sat up in a wrought-iron hospital bed, holding a dining tray on his lap. A half-eaten salad and some type of fruit cocktail garnished the tray.

_He probably put in a special request,_ Donovan thought.

Donovan knew Willie had adopted vegetarianism to show support for his Human comrades during the war, but not all Visitor turncoats did the same. They consumed non-Human meat products, along with the Red Dust antidote Julie had developed for them during the first war.

"How you doing, Old Friend?" Donovan gave Willie a reassuring smile.

"I'm afraid the others did not make it. But I am doing well."

Donovan sat in an empty chair by the window. "Willie, I'm investigating this guy, Dr. Pico."

"For your work?"

Donovan nodded, pulling a notepad from his shirt pocket. "How long did he hold you hostage?"

"Since Thursday. I was bringing my groceries to my car when he grabbed me, and intoxicated me."

"Intoxicated?" Donovan figured it was probably a misnomer. In spite of having resided on Earth for five years, Willie still had a way with messing up the English language.

Willie blinked. "He gave me a shot?"

"You mean, inoculated?"

"Yes, inoculated." Coughing, Willie rubbed his forearm where a welt from the injection had developed in his pseudo skin. "When I woke up, I was in that place. The doctor put something in my nose."

"You'll be okay, though?"

"Yes. Howie said I can leave in a couple days."

"Were you able to call Thelma to tell her where you are?"

Willie nodded. "She'll stay at home with Elias William until I am well again."

"Elias?" Donovan smiled. It didn't come as a surprise to him Willie chose to name his child after his old boss, former proprietor of the now extinct Club Creole which served as headquarters to the Resistance during the second war. Elias had fallen victim to the Visitors high-tech weapon known as the disintegrator.

Willie cleared his throat. "Elias has gotten so big now. Julie said he's in the ninetieth percentile of the growth cart."

"You mean chart? Julie's his doctor?"

"She comes here sometimes, to help. You have not seen her in a long time."

_A bit ago_, Donovan thought, but didn't want Willie to worry about her.

"No. Look, Willie. I need to ask you not to tell the police what happened to you and the others. I need access to the place to conduct my investigation."

"Okay?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Monday, June 8, 1987 -Afternoon_

After setting an appointment to see Sean, Donovan called Maggie to check on the whereabouts of Ham. She gave him no information and he guessed Chris had ordered her not to reveal the Fixer's whereabouts, or she didn't have a clue.

Donovan's blinking answering machine beckoned him to hit the playback button. After listening to several messages from KDHB News Director Mick Pierce, begging him to check in with them, he found an unexpected message from Steve Maitland, demanding he call. But there was no answer at Maitland's. When Donovan called the ICU and asked for Maitland, the nurse stated he wasn't there. She offered to put Julie's mom on the phone instead, but Donovan declined, reluctant to arouse Connie's suspicion.

Donovan returned to work that afternoon. All eyes were on him as he walked into the newsroom.

"How's your friend?" asked John Nicholson.

Ignoring him, Donovan slipped into Pierce's office.

The plump, middle-aged News Director sat with his feet propped on the desk, revealing worn leather soles.

"Mike. I didn't expect to see you. Did you get my messages?"

"Yeah." _…All ten of them. _

"How is Dr. Parrish?"

Mick was one of the few staff who'd been with the company during Donovan's employment for KDHB a few years ago. Donovan brought Julie to several company parties, sometimes introducing her as his future wife, though their engagement was never official.

"Critical."

"I'm sorry. I know it has to be hard for you. Do you plan to work this evening? I didn't know whether to give you an assignment?" Pierce asked.

"Might as well."

"How do you feel about discussing Julie?"

"On the air?"

Pierce gave a slight nod.

"I'm not certain her family would approve of that." Donovan considered Steve and Connie's objection to the story KDHB ran last evening.

"You don't have to mention your prior relationship with her, Mike." Pierce sat again, folding his hands behind his head. "Just speak of her as a person. I know our competitors ran some malicious stories about her involvement with the Red Dust. You knew her when she created it. You can tell people the truth, if she's not really the monster they're making her out to be."

_Julie, a monster?_

"And I've met her," Pierce added. "I know she's not a monster. She seemed like a very intelligent woman."

"She is. She's smart… beautiful."

"If you're willing to talk, Mike, I'd like to make it the feature story of our six o'clock broadcast tomorrow. I'll have Melissa interview you on the set."

"Uh, I'll pass."

Sitting up straight, Pierce smiled. "Are you still having problems with Melissa?"

"Is my son home yet?"

_Am I still paying her medical bills?_

Pierce arched his eyebrows. "You can't blame Melissa for what the Visitors did to your kid."

"I won't be interviewed by her. Not about Julie. Get someone else."

"All right, then. I'll have Nicholson do the interview."

_#_

Swab testing of Pico's prescription bottle revealed residue from the psychoactive drug, Lithium, commonly prescribed to individuals suffering from bouts of mania and depression. Steve speculated as to what other facts regarding Pico would surface.

While home that afternoon, he'd called the hospital several times inquiring about Julie's condition, and found it remained unchanged. She still struggled with fits of coughing and congestion. Later that evening, Steve returned to the hospital. Julie was sleeping again. He didn't get the chance to talk to her. Instead, he drove Connie back to his house.

Connie sat across from him at the small kitchen table puffing on a cigarette. "They said she is self insured, and the insurance is limited. I'm supposed to call the company about her coverage tomorrow."

"Can you phone from the hospital?" Steve poured a glass of Sangria. When he offered Connie one, she refused.

"Yes. Do you carry the same insurance?"

"No. I enrolled in mine two years ago. It's premium coverage. I intended to sign her up when we wed."

"Do you have any idea why she left you?" Connie asked.

He knew the question was going to come up again, and was uncertain if he wanted to share the answer with Connie. "I wanted children."

"So?"

"She doesn't desire to have them." He gulped the wine then wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin.

"What are you talking about, Stevie?"

"Because of prenatal mutations stemming from maternal exposure to the toxin," he explained. "We've been to NICU Units throughout the nation. Julie's witnessed things. She's frightened."

"You could have adopted instead, if she felt so strongly about not carrying a baby. You know, Julie used to love to babysit."

"She's changed so much since college."

"Oh, I doubt that," she smiled. "Maybe when she's better again, if you try to work things out with her, just don't bring up having kids right away." She placed her hand on his as the phone rang.

_Donovan…_ Steve snatched it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"It's me," Donovan said. "I tried to get back with you earlier. Is Julie okay?"

"About the same. I can't really talk right now." He turned away from Connie's glare. "Can you meet me tomorrow morning?"

"At the hospital," said Donovan.

"Perfect."

"Our usual hangout, 9 A.M. sharp?"

_The waiting room. _"Affirmative."

"See you then."

The phone clicked in Steve's ear. _Fine, don't say bye. _Steve could only speculate as to what had sparked that ill-mannered behavior. After all, he'd been amiable.

"Was that Donovan?" Connie flicked her ashes in the bowl.

"How long were they lovers?"

"What?"

"You said you were familiar with Donovan. They must've dated a while." Steve swigged his wine.

"Who knows what Julie did during the first war, Stevie. I know one thing for certain, she didn't call me."

"Because the Visitors controlled telecommunications?" The statement was more of a reminder than a question.

"But you'd think with the connections she had, she would've at least sent word to let me know she was okay. You know, her father passed away that first year, and I had no idea where she was until I saw her on TV that night."

"Did she ever tell you what happened after that?" he asked.

"After what?"

"When she exposed the Supreme Commander on TV."

Connie took a drag. "Kept working with the Resistance, I suppose."

"Not immediately," he said, recalling Julie's brief, horrendous account of her imprisonment by Diana. "She was captured."

"By the Visitors?"

"She doesn't really like to talk about it."

"Wh-what did they do to her?" Her eyes turned glassy.

"Tried to brainwash her… On several occasions, I woke up in the middle of the night and had to console her because of nightmares."

Connie's breath hitched. "I had no idea, Stevie. She didn't tell me about this when I saw her last year."

"I tried to persuade her to seek psychotherapy, so maybe she'd quit having those dreams, but she'd just tell me not to worry. How could I not worry? I loved her."

Connie caressed his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Tuesday, June 9, 1987- Morning_

After undergoing a high-tech laser procedure, adopted from Visitor technology, to break up mucus, Julie experienced some relief from her congestion, but the pain and shortness of breath remained. At 8:42, Joe Akers stood at the foot of her bed flipping through her chart. Steve and Connie were also present.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked.

"It's," Julie gasped, "hard to…breathe."

"Well, that's to be expected." He winked at her. "You have bronchitis and you're recovering from a gunshot wound."

_The gunshot wound alone requires a six-week recovery period. Hopefully, Mom won't want to stay for the duration and Steve will continue the project without me._

"I'm afraid we're going to have to cause you more misery today. But in a few days, you'll be grateful."

_More x-rays?_ She loathed being jostled around for procedures.

"She needs to sit up to ward off pneumonia." Joe addressed Connie.

"Do what you feel you need to do," Connie said.

_That's easy for you to say._ Julie stared at her.

"Cooperate and they'll have you up in no time," said Connie as though she could read Julie's thoughts.

"I'd also like to start you on a bland diet today. If all goes well, we'll take the feeding tube out this evening," Joe said.

Julie nodded. "Oh-kay. Can I ask… a favor?"

"What?"

"Donovan… and Maggie." She paused. "List them as fam… so… I can see them." She'd noticed Maggie outside her ICU room window yesterday and watched her mother turn the woman away. It made Julie angry.

"Honey," Connie said. "The more people we permit to visit you, the more germs you will be exposed to."

"Mag…s my friend," she sputtered.

"Fine and what about Mr. Donovan? Stevie said he hasn't been around in over two years."

She drew a breath. "It's… not your say."

Connie sauntered out of the room.

Julie thought Steve would protest, but to her astonishment, he remained silent.

"Okay, I'll add them," Joe said. "Is there anyone else you consider family?"

"Chris Faber." She swallowed. "Ham Tyler… Willie and Thelma."

"You can't have all of them in the ICU, Julie," Steve said. "You'll need time to recuperate."

"He has a point." Joe smiled.

"…kay, then. 'Jus Donovan and… mm-Maggie."

#

Walking out of Julie's ICU room, Steve glanced at his watch. As he passed the nurses station, he overheard Connie adding two more names to Julie's "approved" guest list.

"She said she wants them listed as family." The tone in her voice stated her displeasure.

Steve didn't wait for her, hoping she wouldn't follow him as he ambled into the lounge. Donovan sat on the couch, reading a copy of the L.A. Times. The headline read:

_FORMER RESISTANCE LEADER JULIET PARRISH REMAINS IN CRITICAL CONDITION: ASSAILANT STILL AT LARGE._

"Congratulations, Donovan. You're officially Julie's big brother," Steve said.

Startled, Donovan looked up at him. "What?"

"Julie's having you and Maggie listed as kin so you can visit without Connie's interference."

"She's getting back to her old self again." Donovan folded the paper and laid it aside.

"Would you like to know what the prescription bottle contained?"

"You bet."

"Lithium." Steve lowered his voice, taking a seat adjacent to Donovan.

"Lithium? That's not an antibiotic."

"No, it isn't. And Julie is infected with the same bronchitis as Pico's subjects. Now I'm curious as to why Pico was modifying bacteria that doesn't usually affect Sirians."

"I dunno."

"I need directions to his facility. I have no intent to inform the police. You have my word."

"Do you think maybe you can perform an autopsy and find out what killed Pico?"

"And that's another matter. You need to name your accomplice."

"Why?"

"You expect me to assist you, yet you cannot be frank with me?"

"Ham Tyler!" Donovan snapped. "And I still can't find him."

_Well, there's a revelation. All those cookouts Julie and I attended at Maggie's… I had an uncertain feeling about Mr. Tyler. This validates his untrustworthiness… _

"Did you check his home?"

"Maggie and Chris wouldn't give me his address."

"You mean you didn't inform them about your little escapade with Ham?" Steve mock pouted.

"Not exactly."

_You're not exactly accommodating in sharing information with me either. Perhaps a little persuasion will do…_ "Will you escort me to Pico's place, or shall I inform the police instead?"

Donovan glared. "That's blackmail."

"Label it whatever you desire. It's a certain method to obtain what I need from you."

"And what is that?"

"The truth."

"Fine. I'll take you there. I'd like to see Julie before we leave. Is her Mom with her?"

Steve smiled. "You'd better hope the hell not."

#

Eyes closed, Julie felt the warm touch of a latex-gloved hand on hers… a man's hand. She stirred, gazing up into Donovan's green eyes.

"How ya doin' there, Kid?"

She smiled. "Mmm…issed you."

He grinned. "Maitland said you wanted to see me again. You know, you keep asking for me and he's going to think there's something going on between us."

Pain tugged at her chest as she giggled. "Mmmaybe… there …is."

He blushed then closed his eyes briefly…

_Same eyes as the child with Ruby. Was he our child?... _She'd miscarried Donovan's baby three summers ago, at eight weeks. _Why would the child appear as a toddler instead of a… fetus? Do miscarried babies have souls?_

"Julie, there's something I want to do for you, but I think I need to ask your permission, first." Donovan sat in the bedside rocking chair.

"What…" She wheezed. "Is-?"

"KDHB's asking me for an interview about you. I already said I'd do it, but I don't want to say anything you don't want me to."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Are… you… g…ng talk." She gasped. "'bout us?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just want to talk about what a wonderful person you are. You know the other news outlets are airing pieces, and they each have their own view of you. I want the real story told."

"What are you going to… talk about?"

"Your work with the Red Dust since its inception. About the tests you ran, even before we decided to use it. That you didn't make that decision alone."

_ Wish I could see the interview._ There was no TV in her ICU room.

"Will you… g-get me a copy of-"

"You bet."

"C-an ask you… favor?"

"Anything."

She smiled. As a do-gooder, Donovan had a reputation for helping people in need. "Do you know where my… c-car is?"

"You feel like going for a spin?" he teased.

Same sardonic sense of humor."Nnn.. F-funny."

"It was at Science Frontiers when I left there."

"C-can you see if it's still there? I don't want Pic-o." She coughed. "Messing with… or some other… bum."

"Bum?" He grinned. "Apparently, you don't think I'm a bum, after I got you into this mess."

"Nn-". She swallowed a little mucus away. "But… I might… if y'don find my… car."

"You love your car?"

"Mmm hmm." She'd won the Limited Edition Camaro Sport Coupe in a contest last summer, replacing the Mazda RX-7 she'd leased with her generous salary from Nathan Bates.

"I'll need keys," Donovan said.

"A-Ask, my Mom."

He flashed a grin. "I'd rather you consider me a no-good bum."

Julie snickered, and coughed again. "Yeah, it would be… easier."

"Do you have any idea where your keys might be?"

"Check my purse. I th-think it's here… somewhere."

"If I rummage through this place, security will throw me out."

She drew another breath. "Said… you'd do anything for me."

"Yeah. Yeah." He started searching cabinets.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Tuesday, June 9, 1987_

Julie's early lunch consisted of a small bowl of chicken broth spooned to her by Connie who took to making choo choo noises. Connie's motherly conduct had the opposite of its intended effect. Julie wanted to reprove her, but all she could do was open her mouth like a good little girl.

After Julie finished eating, queasiness turned her stomach. She vomited on the blanket and sheet. Warm liquid soaked through her bandages.

"I'll be back later. I have an appointment," Connie said as the nurse pulled back Julie's blankets.

_An appointment? Who do you know in L.A.?_ Julie wondered.

The nurse drew near with a pair of scissors. "It's okay, Sweetie. We needed to clean your incision anyway." She reached for the head control lever. "I'll need you to lay flat. Just try to relax."

Closing her eyes, Julie dreaded the movement and winced through it.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Almost there."

Once exposed, Julie's chest revealed a layer of caked up blood and yellowish-brown drainage coming from a six-inch incision on her right breast. Julie studied it, wondering if the surgeon made the best cut possible. With four years of medical school, Julie took on the role of group doctor during her time with the Resistance, performing several operations on Human and Visitor subjects.

She noticed another small area stitched together, to the right of the surgical incision. _Entry wound. _She thought of Donovan's crack at her for not wearing a bulletproof vest and wondered why she should have suspected danger in going to Science Frontiers. So many questions about Saturday's rendezvous remained unanswered. At this point, holding a normal conversation with Donovan seemed impossible.

#

Donovan's pulse raced as adrenaline surged through his body. He wanted to pull off to the side of the road and beat Steve Maitland into a bloody pulp.

_Manipulative, cocky, good for nothing… _He thought of a few more choice descriptions.

"How much farther?" Steve asked from the passenger seat.

"Can it." Keeping his eyes on the road in front of him, a couple blocks later, Donovan stopped in front of the familiar, brick building. Ham's van occupied the driveway.

_Ham's back?_

"Carlton Lab?" Steve asked.

"You know it?" Donovan exited the car. Steve followed him to the front of the building.

"A subsidiary of Science Frontiers," Steve said. "They manufactured a drug to help Humans recover from food processing hibernation."

Donovan shoved the door open. "Julie tell you about it?"

"No. I interviewed for Carlton just before Bates was gunned down by your people."

Donovan refrained from sharing it was Ham who'd shot the elder Bates during a prisoner exchange between the Visitors and Resistance. Observing Ham pass between rooms carrying cardboard boxes, Donovan hurried toward him.

"Where in the hell have you been? I've been trying to find you."

"You need to take these boxes to your place." Ham walked out into the lobby, carrying one in his arms. Pausing in front of Steve, he glanced at Donovan. "You bring this idiot with you?"

"He insisted."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked Ham.

Ignoring him, Ham headed to a small room.

"Did _you_ kill Pico?" Donovan followed Ham with Steve right behind him.

"He was an old man sick with lung disease." Ham squatted to lift another box.

"We'll see about that. Maitland's here to do an autopsy."

"With what?" Steve asked. "I came to corroborate your story and get a mucosal sample. Where's the corpse?"

"We need to rule out that Julie didn't catch the same disease Pico and his victims had." Donovan pulled the lid back from a cardboard box. "What's in these?"

"Julie's disks," said Ham. He toted another box into the lobby. "You can keep them safe at your place 'til she recovers."

"Her data disks?" Steve asked with excitement in his voice. "I'll keep them for her."

"Like hell you will," Donovan glared. "Ham, show him Pico's body. I'll pack these up in my car. You can take our panty boy home for me"

"Your what?" Steve demanded.

"Get busy." Donovan picked up a box then carried it to his car.

#

_Donovan, you really are a pompous S.O.B., aren't you? _

Steve scanned the foul smelling room Ham had directed him to. The stench of death intensified as Steve neared the corner of the lab. Flies swarmed over a heap on the floor. Pulling a pair of latex gloves, a swab and empty vial from his jean pocket, Steve cautiously inched near Pico's rotting corpse. He looked the body over. Holding his breath, resisting the urge to gag, Steve pried Pico's jaw open, shoved a cotton swab in and touched it to the pharynx. Fixed, beady brown eyes stared back at Steve. As he released Pico's head, it fell back uninhibited.

_Cervical fracture,_ Steve guessed. _But maybe not the cause of death?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Tuesday, June 9, 1987-Afternoon_

The sound of dishes clanging together added to the hospital cafeteria's already unbearable noise level. Steve's tension headache intensified as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich.

_No lettuce. No tomato. No onion. Tasteless. Five dollars is a waste of my hard-earned money. I should've made Ham stop at The Subshop._

Connie strode over to his table carrying a plate with an ear of corn on it.

"I'm glad you decided to come back to the hospital," she said. "Julie and I were worried about you."

_You wish Julie was concerned about me._

"I've met with patient services," Connie stated.

"And?"

"Her insurance won't even cover half the surgery, let alone the ICU room. They're negotiating how long she can stay."

"What?" He choked on his sandwich. "She's still very ill, Connie. They can't do that!"

"Do you know if she has any savings? Did she put money away for the wedding, perhaps?"

_If she did, she used it to set herself up after she deserted me._ Steve placed the sandwich back on his plate.

"I don't know."

"She could sell that nice car of hers."

"She'll never part with it."

"Then maybe they can bury her in it." Connie balled up her napkin and slammed it onto the table.

"Connie, you can't let them release her. Not yet. It's too soon."

"Julie can live with you. I'll look after her while you're at work."

"She won't stay with me. You know how she feels about—"

"Well, she can't stay at her place."

"She might go to Maggie's once her bronchitis clears." An image of Julie lying on Maggie's living room couch with CJ shoving a board book in her hands flashed in his mind.

"She'll never rest with that baby around," Connie said. "We just have to convince her to stay with you."

"Just wait until the time comes. There's no point in upsetting her now."

#

CJ's grubby hand reached for a piece of toast as Maggie wiped his high-chair tray. She dabbed gobs of sticky bread away from his rosy cheeks. Crumbs fell on the tray while CJ crammed in another mouthful.

"C'mon, buddy. Have to get you ready for Daddy. Mommy's going to work."

Maggie worked the three to eleven shift as an R.N. at Santa Monica General. She'd called in sick yesterday to make a special trip to see Julie, but Julie's mother refused to let her in. Maggie resolved not to play Connie's "game", opting to get her updates on Julie's condition directly from Dr. Akers instead.

She unbuckled CJ's seatbelt then placed him on the floor. He toddled into the living room as the phone rang.

"CJ, come back here. I wasn't finished with you," Maggie called after him.

He turned to her, smiled, and grabbed a brown teddy bear from the carpet, muttering "Cai."

The phone rang again. Maggie grabbed it. "Faber's."

"I need your help," said Donovan.

"Don't tell me they won't let you into see Julie anymore."

"Actually, I saw her. She wants me to get her car."

"She must be feeling better. She's worried about her car. Did she make her mother let her see you?"

"Yeah. You too. Anyway, the car's still at Science Frontiers. I've got the keys. If you'll pick me up, I'll drive it back to my place."

"I have to work." She heard the screen door open and watched out of the corner of her eye as Chris came in and scooped up CJ.

"News on Julie?" Chris mouthed.

Maggie shook her head.

"I have to be at work too," Donovan said. "I'd like to get the car tomorrow morning, but I have to visit Sean."

"Have to?" she asked.

"He won't forgive me if I don't. Can you come to my house at one and take me to Science Frontiers?"

"I guess."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye, Donovan."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone.

"What does he want now?" Chris asked. "He find Ham?"

"He didn't say."

#

Later that afternoon, Steve sat in the ICU lounge watching the teaser for KDHB's six o'clock broadcast. He couldn't believe it when reporter John Nicholson said the night's top story would be an exclusive interview with KDHB's own Mike Donovan on Julie Parrish.

Connie entered the room.

"You'll never believe what Donovan's up to now," Steve said.

"Who cares, Stevie? Julie kept her broth down. I'm so proud of her." She beamed. "C'mon. She's kind of groggy again. Why don't you go see her before she falls back asleep?"

She grabbed his forearm, leading him down the hall.

How could he tell her that his desire to watch the six o'clock news report was greater than his need to see Julie right now?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Wednesday, June 10, 1987- Morning_

Depending upon his work schedule, Donovan's visits with Sean took place every other Saturday or Wednesday. Today he'd managed to persuade Sean's charge nurse the teen should be trusted with a two-hour pass to Denny's Restaurant. However, Sean didn't seem interested in eating. He stared at his plate instead.

"Say something." Donovan picked up a sausage patty and chewed it. "I've got you for a couple hours. It's your chance to talk."

Sean rolled his eyes.

"C'mon," Donovan begged. "Tell me whatever you're feeling."

Sean's thin lips curled into a sarcastic smile. "How's your _ex_, Dad?"

"Melissa?" He'd only tried to date her that one evening, but Sean quickly put a stop to it.

"Julie," Sean corrected. "She _is_ dying, right?"

Annoyed by Sean's insensitivity, Donovan stabbed into his side of hash browns. "No."

Sean folded his arms across his chest, and sat back against the booth. "That's not what I heard on TV."

_Did he see my interview last night? Is he allowed to watch the news?_

"Which broadcast?"

"Noon." Sean sipped his soda. The straw made a slurping noise as he sucked in air at the bottom of the glass. Patrons turned their heads, casting scornful looks at Donovan.

"Cut it out!" Donovan pulled the glass away. "Eat."

Sean shoved his plate aside.

Donovan glared. Feeling as though he were battling a two-year-old, he reminded himself, _Don't play into it. He wants you to react._

"What channel did you watch?" he asked.

"Not yours. Can't stand that witch."

_Melissa… _

"Right." Donovan waved the waitress away as she tried to refill his coffee mug. "Look. I'm sorry about Saturday. I intended to visit you. Julie and I didn't anticipate what happened. The police hauled me in for questioning. After they finished, I went to the hospital to make sure Julie was okay."

"She wasn't."

"She's pretty bad off. I try to see her when I can. I think you should know that in case you call and I'm not home."

"Sure, I get it, Dad! You'd rather spend time with your ex-girlfriend than try to get your own son home to be with you."

"What more can I do?" Donovan was tired of the arguments and trying to fight the system. "You have to carry out your sentence and get reevaluated. If you're good, they'll send you home in a month."

"It _was_ only supposed to be here for five months!"

"Yeah, well you screwed that up, didn't you?"

With Donovan's last remark, Sean gave him the silent treatment for the remainder of their visit. Donovan drove home that afternoon pondering the uncertainty of his future life with Sean.

#

Overnight into mid Wednesday morning, Julie's condition improved. She'd kept two meals down, and suffered from little congestion. With her chest and feeding tubes removed, next came the daunting task of sitting up in a shower stall while two nurses cleaned the accessible parts of her body. While Julie was grateful to get rid of the body odor, she felt over-medicated, dazed and sore.

One nurse used a handheld sprayer while the other pulled Julie's matted, wavy hair down for rinsing.

"What kind of shampoo do you use at home?" the nurse with the sprayer asked.

"Rr..Reddick."

The shampoo Julie normally used contained a detangler. She tried to catch a glimpse of the complimentary shampoo bottle sitting on the shower ledge above her head, but didn't recognize the label. _It's probably generic._

"Do you h…ave a," she drew a breath, "p-ick?"

"Just a comb, Sugar." The second nurse smiled down at her. "Don't worry. We'll be gentle."

_I spent two years letting it grow out and now this? _During her time with the Resistance, she'd kept her hair at shoulder length for easy caretaking. She thought if the nurses ever did comb it all out, her mother should braid it for her, to keep it out of the way.

After rinsing out the shampoo, the second nurse worked conditioner into Julie's hair. "You want to try something different for lunch today? How about some Jello, or a nice cherry popsicle?"

Julie shrugged as a chill swept across her bare shoulders. The only thing she wanted was to get back into her warm bed.

After redressing Julie's incision, the nurses helped her into a clean hospital gown then wheeled her back to her bed.

#

Julie soon regretted letting her mother braid her hair. Exhausted, she didn't care for Connie's rambling about lifestyle changes she ought to make. Connie questioned Julie about her faith, wanting to know if she belonged to a local church. While Connie claimed her only concern was she'd not contacted the right priest when Julie was critical, Julie sensed it was just another opportunity for Connie to pry.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Julie asked.

"Until you're well," Connie said. Her hands busily working, she looped the rubber band around a braid.

_Until I'm released from the hospital, or until I am completely recovered? _Julie couldn't fathom Steve's patience in having Connie stay with him. She didn't know whether to thank him for putting her up or putting up with her.

"Are you sure Gabby and Jeff can manage without you?"

"Of course," Connie answered. "They're grown now. They know how much you need me. When you get out of here, I'd like to take you to Father Mahoney's parish. Steve said he didn't know when you made your last confession."

_About what? _Julie frowned.

"When was it?" Connie probed, combing the rest of Julie's locks to one side. "Turn your head, Sweetie."

"None of your..." Julie strained to finish the sentence, "…business." She glanced at her mother's wristwatch as Connie snagged the comb on a tangle.

"Ow, dammit!"

"Don't swear," Connie snapped.

Covering her mouth, Julie coughed.

"Don't jerk your head. You'll only make it worse."

Julie coughed several times, rousing pain in her chest wound. Her eyes grew moist.

Connie backed away. "Do you want me to finish?"

Julie nodded. Connie leaned in again, hands busied with a second braid.

"Mom, I w-ant." Julie coughed. "To ask… you something."

"Yes, baby. What is it?"

"About…heaven."

Connie held Julie's hand and patted it. "Your Grammy Amanda's there. Your father's there. I hope we'll be there someday."

"I… think I was."

Connie blinked. "When?"

Julie glanced at the watch again.

_11:34. Donovan's not here yet… _

"You were in heaven?" Connie asked.

"Did I die? Is that why you… had the …Priest c-" she gasped.

"I don't want to frighten you, Juliet."

_Whatever happened, it's over. I'm alive now. _She drew a breath. "It's okay, Mom… You can…tell..."

"Steve told me it happened Saturday. You'd stopped breathing, but they were able to resuscitate you."

"I saw a… bright light… and my friend Ruby… and a little boy."

"Ruby?"

"With the… Res…istance. She was… killed."

"What about your own family, Julie? Are you saying Grammy wasn't there, or your father?"

"I don't know." Her eyes felt heavy and she yawned.

"You've been pretty doped up. Maybe you just imagined it."

"I know what…" she gasped, "I saw… Mom."

Connie snapped the rubber band around the second braid. "There. You look adorable, Honey."

"Th-Thank you."

"Anytime."

#

Spending the greater part of the morning in his home laboratory, testing mucous samples, Steve hoped to determine whether or not Pico had the same strain of hybrid bronchitis as Julie. The bacterium looked identical under his microscope, but a call to the hospital for an update on Julie's condition led him to believe Pico hadn't died from bronchitis. Steve knew the only way to determine the real cause of death would be a complete autopsy, as Donovan suggested. Steve didn't wish to bring the rotting corpse back to his apartment. He did know of a better approach in having an autopsy performed on Pico; Leave an anonymous tip with the Los Angeles Police Department. While driving to the hospital, he stopped at a pay phone and made a call, hoping it'd be just a matter of time before the police arrived at Carlton Laboratories.

#

Yellow police tape marked the Science Frontiers parking lot where Julie's red car remained, but squad vehicles weren't present. Donovan climbed out of the passenger seat of Maggie's Civic after she parked.

In the back seat, CJ chanted "Cai, cai, cai," while waving his brown teddy bear.

"What's he saying?" Donovan asked.

"Car." Maggie smiled. "He thinks everything is a car."

Donovan reached back and gave one of the teddy's feet a tug. "Nice wheels."

CJ drew the bear to himself. "Mmmy, cai."

Donovan nodded at Maggie. "Thanks for the lift."

"Just go easy on that ride of hers. It's her pride and joy."

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I got the picture. Bye Maggie." He closed the door.

Maggie drove off as Donovan ducked under the yellow tape, pulling Julie's key chain from his pocket. He opened the driver's side door, and admired a sleek, leather interior.

"Nice."

He sat in the driver's seat then readjusted it to his six-foot-two frame. The sweet aroma of Julie's perfume lingered. Donovan closed the door then turned the key in the ignition. A sultry ballad began to emanate from the Bose sound system. Donovan listened as a husky sounding male lamented about being made to wait for his lover on a bed of nails, and how he continued to wait for her.

_Julie Parrish, what do you listen to?_ Donovan grinned. The song evoked memories of the moments he'd shared with her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Wednesday, June 10, 1987- Afternoon_

Julie grunted as she was lifted from her ICU bed onto a gurney by a pair of nurses. The fact that she was being transferred from ICU to a regular room so soon concerned her. Known for their noisiness, regular hospital floors weren't the ideal environment for sleeping.

Julie grimaced again as a man dressed in scrubs pulled a white sheet over her chest.

"It'll be okay, Miss," he told her.

Lifting Julie's IV from its hook on the bed, the female nurse attached it to the gurney. Connie gathered items from a cabinet and shook Julie's purse.

"Honey, where are your keys?"

"Mike has… th..." Julie closed her eyes as the man brought an oxygen mask down over her face.

"Don't want you to get too winded from all this," he said.

"What do you mean, Mike has them?" Connie asked.

Avoiding an argument with her mother, Julie didn't respond.

"Let her rest, ma'am," the man said.

Connie trailed behind the pair of nurses as they wheeled Julie out of the room.

The gurney caught on the doorway threshold. Pain radiated through Julie's incisions.

She overheard Steve ask her mother, "Where are they taking her?"

Julie opened her eyes.

"New room, new look." Connie patted Julie's hand.

"I see that." Steve smiled. "You look like a regular Cabbage Patch Kid, Julie."

"Do you know anything about Donovan taking her keys?" Connie asked.

_Don't start, mother…_Julie closed her eyes again.

"No," said Steve. "I never thought we could trust him."

Julie lifted the plastic mask a few inches away from her mouth. "I gave them..." She drew a breath. "…to him."

"Why would you do that?" Connie asked.

"To get… my car."

"Your car?"

"The police probably took it in as evidence," Steve offered.

_You don't even know what happened. _Another bump. Julie grimaced, fighting back tears.

"Nnnno," she said.

Steve peered down at her. "Where was the car?"

"At Science," she gasped. "Front…"

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"She needs sleep," said Connie.

"I can imagine." Steve winked at Julie. "You smell better though."

_Thanks._

The gurney jostled as the nurses wheeled it into the elevator. Julie felt another stab of pain.

#

For Donovan, Running late for work became an unintended daily habit. He'd waited for two extra slow moving freight trains. As he sat before the guardrails, staring at his watch, all he thought about was missing a visit with Julie.

At ten after three, he rushed into the newsroom and plopped down in a swivel chair at his cubicle. He picked up the phone then dialed the ICU number

"This is Mike Donovan. I'm calling in regards to Julie Parrish."

"Hello, Mr. Donovan," said a vaguely familiar female voice. "Julie's been moved out of the ICU. She's doing much better. Would you like her room number?"

"You bet I would."

Snatching up a pen, he caught a whiff of Melissa Foxx's pungent fragrance. She stood behind him.

"Could you get her a message?" He asked the nurse.

"Why don't you just call the room, Mr. Donovan? I'm sure her mother or Dr. Maitland will be there to take the message."

_That's what I'm afraid of. Maybe I can sneak away after the evening show and see her…_

"I hate to interrupt," Melissa cut in. "Mick's asking for you. There's been a break in the Pico story."

_What?_ He glanced at her, and held his index finger up.

Rolling her eyes, she marched away.

"Thanks, you've been helpful," Donovan said into the phone.

"Bye, Mr. Donovan."

He hung up then promenaded into Pierce's office.

Pierce passed out sheets of paper to Melissa, Nicholson and the spunky, young, intern named Jaycee. He shoved a couple papers at Donovan muttering, "You're late."

"Trains." Donovan glanced through a paragraph which revealed the discovery of Pico's body at Carlton Laboratories.

_Maitland, you just had to squeal. _Donovan's jaw tightened. _Glad I wore my gloves. Hope Ham was smart enough not to leave any prints._

"How long has Pico been there?" Nicholson asked.

"They're not saying," Pierce said. "I want you and Donovan on the scene, pronto. Jaycee, you've got camera duties."

"Yes, sir," she said.

Donovan studied the second paper, a news release updating Julie's medical condition to fair.

_Wonder how much longer they'll keep her?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Wednesday, June 8, 1987 -Evening_

Settled in her new hospital room, Julie tried to rest for most of the afternoon. Steve and her mother took turns at her bedside while she wished neither were there. She wondered how Steve didn't feel guilty about missing so much work. He left for short periods of time, claiming he'd went to work, but never seemed to stay gone long enough to accomplish anything. Wasn't he concerned about their young patients in Seattle? Had he received updates on their conditions? Shouldn't he continue to work on their project in spite of Julie's absence? He certainly didn't need to stay at her side, adding to the stress her mother caused.

Around five that evening, Steve sat at Julie's bedside when a nurse delivered dinner, a covered bowl of Cream of Potato soup. Julie watched the woman adjust her tray table and scooted it toward her. Grimacing, Julie inched up the mattress, trying to sit up.

"Do you need some help eating?" the nurse asked.

"I've got it," Steve said.

"Okay. Just buzz if you need anything." The nurse exited.

Julie glared at Steve as he reached for her spoon.

She shook her head. "Nn… thanks."

"Are you certain?" He gave a semi-smile.

She wasn't going to let him dote on her the way her mother had, lest he continue to think his status in her life had evolved to something higher than "lab partner."

"I'm not a child," she said.

He tugged a braid playfully. "But you're as cute as one."

Irritated, she waved his hand away.

Steve settled back in his chair as Julie lifted the spoon. With her first attempt at feeding herself, soup spilled onto the blanket. Steve glanced at her then looked at the napkin on her tray table. She grabbed it before he could, and carefully dabbed at the soft fabric covering her chest wound. She spooned in another mouthful, not missing her lips this time. The soup tasted watered-down and bland.

"Uggh." She wanted to spit it out. She swallowed, and laid her spoon on the tray.

"Best to eat it while it's hot," Steve said.

"You … t…try…" She forced the last word out. "It."

Her thoughts wondered if Donovan had discovered anything new in his investigation, or had retrieved her car. She wondered if he'd stopped by today while she was asleep. When she'd asked Steve earlier, he'd acted irritated and said he didn't know.

"T-turn … on the… news," she said.

Steve clicked on the set, and seemed to purposely bypass Donovan's image, KDHB, and go to the CBS affiliate.

"Back… up," Julie said.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned it to channel six.

Julie recognized the Carlton Laboratory building Nathan Bates had once sent her on an errand to. _Why is Donovan there?_

"Police were called to this location by an anonymous tip early this afternoon. Upon arrival, they discovered four bodies, one belonging to the late Dr. William Pico," Donovan said.

Julie sat up straighter. _What happened? Who killed them?_

Steve turned up the volume.

"Autopsies are scheduled to be performed on all four men," Donovan continued. "Sources say, this building, once owned by Science Frontiers mogul, Nathan Bates, was abandoned in eighty-five, but the police stated it appears to have been in recent operation."

"By… wh-who?" Julie questioned.

Steve looked at her like he was about to say something when Connie stormed in the room.

"Steven, I told you, no TV!" She snatched the remote out of Steve's hand. She clicked off the set.

"Moth… er!" Julie shrieked.

"She was watching that," Steve protested.

"She doesn't _need_ to know what's going on out there," Connie yelled.

_What?_ Julie wondered. _It's about me. Why shouldn't I?_

"Why… n…ot?"

Connie looked at her, then her tray. "Honey, you've hardly touched your soup."

Julie shoved the tray forcefully, knocking her cup of ice water over, sending it crashing to the floor. Water splashed on her mother's shoes, while soup sloshed on the tray.

Connie stood there for a few seconds looking stunned, then jabbed the call button.

"Yes?" The nurse asked.

"I need you to come to the room. My daughter's made a mess."

Julie looked at Steve and mouthed, "Get rid of her."

He shrugged.

Julie drilled him with an icy stare.

Steve cleared his throat. "Connie, don't you need to go have a smoke or something?"

"No," she said. "I want to make sure my baby girl has her dinner. She needs to get her strength back." She jerked her chin at Julie. "And don't think just because you had a temper tantrum, you're going to get out of eating, Missy."

"I'm tired… moth…" Julie lied, knowing that pretending to sleep seemed to be the only effective method of getting her mother and Steve to leave her alone.

The nurse came in carrying an armload of towels. Steve started to help mop up the liquid and Julie closed her eyes. She listened to Steve and her mother's low chatter for the next half hour and was relieved when Connie demanded Steve take her somewhere for dinner.

Not long after six, the bedside telephone rang, but Julie was too immobile to reach it. She hoped it was Donovan or Maggie calling to check on her. It stopped ringing and Julie closed her eyes again, thinking of Donovan, and how she wished she could talk to him again, find out if he knew anything more about Pico and the other men's deaths than he could share on the news.

_Maybe he'll stop by between broadcasts_, she thought. _KDHB isn't that far away._ She reflected on her early days at Science Frontiers, how she'd meet Donovan for lunch, and the plans they'd made back then. Things had changed. He'd become jealous of Nathan and ever determined to rescue Sean from the Visitors. Julie pondered Sean's confinement in O'Brien State Hospital. _What did he do to get there? Did Donovan have a chance to visit him since Saturday?_ He'd soon give her an update about the car, of that, she was certain. Then, she'd be sure to ask about Sean. Julie dozed off, only to wake a while later to the feel of a woman's hand lightly wrapped around her wrist. Julie opened her eyes as Tiffany took her pulse.

The phone started to ring again.

Julie drew a breath. "Can… get… tha…"

Frowning, Tiffany placed the handset next to Julie's face.

"Hh…hello?" Julie asked.

"Dr. Parrish." It was Julie's boss, Ross Templeton, on the other end. "It's good to hear your voice."

"H-hi." She inhaled sharply.

"Did you get our flowers?"

"Nno."

"They should arrive soon then," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"B…etter." She knew she sounded horrible. "I'm supposed to… st…art… walk… tomorrow."

"Walking?" Ross guessed.

"Y…es."

"That's wonderful."

"Can't… return to work… soon. Steve will… manage."

"It'll be good to have him back next week."

She gasped. "Next… week?"

"Yes. He called yesterday… said he's going to try to come in on Monday, but it might be half days at first. He mentioned helping your mother."

"Has… he… come to work… at all this week?"

"With you in the hospital?" Ross asked. "No, but we understand. Don't worry."

_He lied to me_, she thought. She strained to speak again. "An… any… news from…"

"Dr. Parrish, it sounds like you're getting winded."

"…Seattle?"

"Don't you worry about it. Just get well. I'm going to let you go now so you can rest."

Julie didn't have the breath to beg for an update. "Bye… Ross."

Tiffany took the phone from Julie, hung it up then proceeded to take her vitals. Moments later, a candy striper came in carrying a bouquet of brightly colored mums.

"Flowers for you, Miss," said the girl, placing the vase on Julie's nightstand.

Julie admired shades of orange, yellow and red. "They're beau…tiful."

"There are some cards at our station too," said Tiffany, attaching the pulse ox monitor to Julie's finger.

The readout of Julie's oxygen level was at eighty-five percent, which Julie knew was well below normal.

Tiffany reached for the oxygen mask. "You know what that means."

"Think… I'll… sleep," Julie said, hoping Donovan would wake her if he stopped by.

There was a rap on the doorpost, but Julie couldn't see around the privacy curtain to know who it was.

"Hey hey hey." Steve poked his smiling face around the curtain. "Look who's awake!"

"She was just about to rest," Tiffany said.

_Thank you_, Julie thought.

"I won't stay long," Steve said, eying the mums.

Tiffany nodded and then exited the room.

"Who are those from?" Steve asked, reaching for the flowers' card. He looked at it, smiled, and put it back in the vase. "Ross and Shelly." He chuckled. "For a minute there, I thought you had a secret admirer."

"Like… Dono…van?" Julie grinned.

"I don't find any humor in that, Julie."

"Oh..." She tried not to laugh since it caused her pain. "S-ssory. Wh-where'd you go… earlier?"

"McDonalds." He sat in the armchair then folded his arms across his knees.

"No… th…is… morn."

"Work."

"Don't… lie… to me."

"What?" He looked stunned.

"Why… lie…" She gasped. "You also lied… yes…ter… day."

"I had some things I needed to take care of."

"Wha…th…ings."

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

She felt the tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she needed to be strong and in control. "I'm… tired… of th…" She couldn't get the words out. The tears flowed uncontrollably. She squinted to focus on Steve. He remained silent.

"You should be… work...ing," she said after a few seconds.

"I can't concentrate on that when I'm so concerned about you."

"Wh-what about Isabella, and the… others?" She would've named off more of their patients had she the breath to talk.

"Julie you were just shot and almost died. I think this is a little more important…"

"I'm not dying. They… could be."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll call the University Hospital tomorrow and get updates. I promise."

"And … go back to… work."

He nodded again while she wondered if he'd keep his word.

#

Hands in his jean pockets, Steve paced the lounge floor. Connie had made herself comfortable on the couch, crochet needle in hand, knitting a blue baby blanket for a soon-to-be grandchild.

"Don't let her get to you, Stevie. She's probably in a lot of pain."

_It's all Donovan's fault,_ he thought.

"I want to confide in her, but I can't." He gazed at Connie. "Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Confide in her about what? You don't owe Julie an apology. You've done your best to protect her since this whole ordeal started."

He turned to Connie. "Maybe she's right. Perhaps I should lay off for a while. Maybe we both ought to… and let her find her bearings again. She's been through so much."

"No, I have to be here. I spoke to the director of finances, Mr. Sanderson today. We need to tell Julie she might be going home early next week. She needs to accept that we're going to help her through this."

_Early next week? She'll never come live with me after what's transpired._

He plopped down near her. "I think she'll be angry with me if I don't check on our project tomorrow."

"She's already angry with you. She just doesn't know what or who's important right now. You'll sit in on the meeting with Mr. Sanderson and me, then you can go check on your project."

"I'm not certain if she'd desire to have me there."

"Of course you'll be there. After all, you're the one who's taking her in."

"Why don't you stay with her at her apartment instead?" He suggested.

"You're the only one of us who can drive. And she'll have appointments. Doctor says she'll need breathing treatments and evaluations for a while. It'd be rather inconvenient if you had to drive all the way to her apartment to come get us."

_She has a point,_ he admitted to himself.

"I have an idea," Connie said. "Why don't you send some flowers with a nice little note? That will cheer her up."

"I'll let you select something from the gift shop tomorrow. It can be from both of us. See how well she receives it. Then I'll know whether it's safe to visit in the evening."

"Are you that frightened by her, Stevie?" She scowled.

"I just don't need her to be angry with me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Thursday, June 11, 1987- Morning_

Filled with flowers, balloons and cards, Julie's overcrowded room started to resemble a funeral parlor. She'd received well wishes from ex-resistance members and former college professors. With such a massive quantity of flowers and balloons, Connie offered to take some back to Steve's apartment. Julie reluctantly agreed, knowing additional gifts would continue to arrive and crowd her in.

By eleven that morning she was behind a walker, taking several steps from her bedside, to the doorway and back. After Julie settled in bed, Connie presented her with an envelope.

"I bought this one for you."

Julie thumbed the envelope open revealing a card with a teary-eyed mouse on it, along with the word "PLEASE" written in bold. She opened the card. In much larger print were the words "FORGIVE ME." Surrounding the imprinted words, filling both inner-sides of the card were Connie's own sentiments handwritten in fine print.

_Dear Juliet,_

_ While we've had our differences through the years, I've found it in my heart to forgive you. I ask you to forgive me as well. You see, all I ever asked was that you stay close to me when you became of age and could be out on your own. Instead, you didn't care how I felt and you moved far away where I could hardly ever see you. Over the years, I have considered these actions of yours to be selfish. I could have used your help raising your brothers and sisters. There is no reason why you had to move all the way out to Los Angeles to go to college. You knew you could've stayed in New York. It was no secret your Dad and I couldn't afford to visit you, certainly not with four other children to look after! I've found it in my heart to let bygones be bygones. I was hoping that since you decided to let me into your life again last summer, those things between us had changed. But I'm beginning to have my doubts. I can see you're just as stubborn as you always were. Yet I've decided to forgive you and give you another chance. I ask you to give me another chance as well._

_ Love always,_

_ Mom_

Julie glared at her mother. "That's not an… apol…ogy!"

"I'm trying the best I know how." Connie brought her fist to her mouth. A few tears escaped from her eyes.

A rap on the doorframe diverted Julie's attention away from her mother.

Julie looked up to see a man dressed in a black suit and tie standing there. "H-Hi."

The man gestured to Connie. "Mrs. Parrish, have you spoken to her about the issue with-"

"-I didn't think it was my place."

_You know your place? _Julie thought, stuffing the card back in the envelope and handed it to Connie.

"You're giving it back?" Connie seemed appalled.

The strange man stood there quietly, as if waiting for permission to speak.

Julie drew a breath. "No, mother. Put it… with the others so everyone can read it."

Connie rolled her eyes as she shoved the envelope in her purse.

Julie tilted her head toward the man. "Sorry… what?"

He walked closer to her bed and extended his hand. "Dr. Parrish, my name is Adam Sanderson. I'm in charge of patient accounts." He paused. "I'm sorry. Your mother and I've been wrangling with your insurance company these past few days, trying to buy you some more time here in the hospital."

_Limited benefits… _Julie had taken it for granted she'd never need to use them.

"I h…have to leave?"

"They'd only approve your stay through Monday," he said. "I know you don't have a lot of strength yet. But hopefully by then, you will. And with your mother to help, I think you'll be in great hands."

_Yes that's what I need… her babying me…_

"Stevie said you could move back in with him for a while," said Connie. "And I'll help him look after you."

Julie bore her eyes into Connie. "No."

"What are you going to do, Juliet? Go home? You can barely get up out of that bed!"

"Yes… I am." She flashed a sarcastic smile. _Donovan and Maggie will help me._

"You're going to need a great deal of assistance," the accounts representative said.

"Even if you are up and about by Monday, there's going to be a long list of things you can't do yet," Connie explained. "It's going to be that way for a while."

"Your mother is right," said the man. "You'll need help to care for yourself. Dr. Graham is requesting you continue respiratory sessions at his office. Will you have someone to take you?"

Remembering that she wouldn't be able to drive for a while yet, Julie said, "I'll… find some…one."

"You're being ridiculous!" Connie snapped.

"No… y-you are."

#

Maggie was glad for Chris' day off from the security agency. It gave her a much needed break from CJ and a chance to visit Julie. On the way to the hospital, she'd stopped at a toy store, picking up one very special present, a teddy bear identical to the one CJ owned.

_344…346…348…_ Maggie read third floor room numbers as the sound of Julie and Connie yelling at each other intensified.

"I didn't ask… you to come… here!" Julie stammered.

A man dressed in a dark suit slipped out into the hallway and shook his head at Maggie. "You might not want to go in there."

Wordlessly, Maggie slipped past him into the room as Connie stormed out, nearly knocking Maggie down. The teddy bear fell to the floor. Snatching him up, Maggie cast a worried glance at Julie.

"Is this a bad time?"

Julie's eyes were red and glassy. "Nnn-o." She cleared her throat.

Maggie approached the bed with caution.

"Mr. Bobo." Julie smiled, reaching for the teddy.

"CJ's idea." Maggie offered it.

"How is…he? I miss him."

Studying her face, Maggie wiped one of Julie's tears away. "What's going on with your mom?"

Julie frowned. "The usual. Have you… heard… from Donovan? I haven't seen either of you in a while."

"Yesterday. I helped him get the car."

"At Science… Frontiers?"

"Yeah."

"Flower delivery," said a female. The woman's face was obscured by a hideously large vase containing at least two dozen red roses. She placed them on Julie's tray table.

"Wow!" Maggie beamed at Julie.

"Steve?" Julie whispered, plucking a small card from the flowers.

"You're not back together are you?" Maggie asked as the candy striper slipped out the door.

"No!" Julie pushed the card back in the flowers.

"I can't believe he'd send roses," Maggie said. "He's really in denial, isn't he?"

Julie swiped more tears away.

"Do you want me to get rid of the flowers for you?"

Pursing her lips into a look of disgust, Julie ordered, "Just stick them… behind the curt..ain."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Thursday, June 11, 1987 - Afternoon_

Located outside Inglewood, California, Metzger Pharmaceuticals was one of a few research facilities not acquisitioned by Nathan Bates. The small company, known for its groundbreaking discoveries in antibody research, devoted its labors developing a vaccine capable of defending Human newborns against Red Dust side effects. In addition to the vaccine, research leaders Julie and Steve also hoped to develop a pill form of the antidote for use in adults. Clinging to the respiratory, digestive, and reproductive tracts of its victims, Red Dust bacteria caused breathing difficulties. It was also notorious for mutating DNA and impairing sperm motility. Due to their work with the toxin, Steve and Julie had made frequent trips to northern cities where the toxin still flourished. Steve considered postponing next week's scheduled trip to Seattle.

_What is the point in going up there when Donovan might have the information I need? If he doesn't tell Julie he has the files soon, I will._

Hidden under stacks of folders on Julie's desk, a rotary phone rang. Steve took the call.

"Maitland," he said.

"Come get me." It was Connie. "Julie and I've had a fight."

Feigning surprise, he asked, "She didn't like our gift?"

"It hasn't arrived yet. Please Stevie," she begged. "I can't stay here with her mad at me."

_And if I leave the lab early, she'll be more upset with me. _

"Do you have money for a cab?" He suggested.

"No. I spent all my money on the flowers."

_All her money? Next, she'll be asking me to cover her trip expenses._

"Didn't you have enough? I gave you—"

"-Will you please come get me?"

"Do you realize I'm a half hour away from you?"

"I'll wait out front."

She hung up.

_Like mother, like daughter…_

_#_

Trying to stay as close to Pico's story as possible, Donovan called Pierce for an update Thursday morning, and learned Pico's own autopsy results weren't in, while those of his victims were. The coroner claimed they'd died of asphyxiation due to a bronchial infection.

_If that's true, why has Julie improved so much? Donovan wondered._

He drove to the hospital at two-thirty that afternoon, the time he normally commuted to work. He had today and tomorrow off. Besides seeing Julie, he planned a trip to the local K-Mart to fulfill O'Brien Center's supply list for Sean; Underwear, socks and a few pair of jeans.

Donovan stepped off the third floor elevator at the Med Center. Passing the waiting room, he noticed neither Connie nor Maitland were there. _They're probably in Julie's room. I'll have to pull Maitland aside and have a chat with him._

Although Donovan remained angry about Maitland's betrayal, he hoped by now Julie knew the man responsible for her injury was dead. Donovan gently knocked on the partially open door of room 350.

There was no answer.

He crept in.

Braids draped over her shoulders, Julie slept with her oxygen mask on. Donovan thought Julie's hairstyle coupled with the teddy bear at her side made her look youthful.

_CJ's bear_, he remembered.

Donovan's eyes moved to the windowsill where a large vase of flowers bulged from behind the curtain. He pulled back the fabric to reveal red roses and baby's breath, and was amused that Julie didn't want to see the flowers. Donovan assumed they were from Maitland.

"Mike…" Julie whispered.

"Hey." He looked at her again. "How are you doing, Sweetheart?"

"Happy to see you. Mm-Maggie said you got the… car." She inched up the mattress then found the button to raise her head.

"It's in my garage. Would you mind if I kept it at my place for a while? Maggie said you don't have a garage."

"I… trust you. I saw your report about… Pico."

"I'm glad you're safe. I see you have a lot of admirers." He nodded at the large collection of flowers.

"Can y… guess what one's… from Steve?"

"The bear?" He pretended not to know.

"No, that's from CJ."

"I'm kidding." He winked.

"You should… read the card." She didn't sound happy.

_"_That's a bit personal. I don't think he'd want—"

"It's oh…kay."

He walked over to the flowers and tugged the card out from them. "My sweet Juliet," he said in an exaggerated, debonair voice. "The beauty of these roses cannot match the beauty and the depth of the love I feel for you. You are always in my heart. Love forever," he snickered. "Steven."

He tucked the card back in the vase. "That's probably some standard line he had to choose from. _I_ would've written you something original."

"Mr. Donovan, you're a _baaad_ man." Julie's wheezy giggle soon turned into a fit of coughing.

"You know what?" He turned to face her. "I think I will send you something. He won't know what hit him."

"Really?" She grinned.

"With your permission, of course."

"Of, course… Want me to pay…? I have mm." She drew a breath. "Mmm-money."

"No, it's on me."

_There's a florist next to K-Mart. I'll stop there._

"You won't let me pay …for my… own flowers?"

"Hmm mmm." He sat in the chair to her left, hoping for a few minutes with her. Unlike the two other times he'd visited, she seemed very alert. "I tried to get away from work to see you last night, but with the story breaking and all—"

"It's okay. I …understand."

"You're better, I see."

She inhaled. "I walked… to…day."

"That's great."

"I need… someth..."

"You need something from home?"

"I go… home… next week."

_She's probably confused_, he thought, then cautiously added, "The press release said you're condition was fair. I mean you look better, but you're not well enough—"

"There's a prob… lem with my ins...urance comp…"

"What's that?"

"In…adequate coverage." She cleared her throat, reaching for a cup.

"Can they do that?"

"They… already… decid..." She took a sip. "I leave Mon…day… Need you… take me home."

"What about Steve, or Maggie?"

"Not going with… Steve. Mag… works."

"Where's your mother?"

"Had a …fight with her… Don't want… her here… any… more." She gasped. "I don't… just need a ride… home." She paused. "I need… help at home… and get… to appoint… ments."

"You want me to stop by a couple times a week to check on you?"

"More than a couple." She coughed. "I'll reimburse… y…"

He envisioned fifty mile plus round trips between his house and Julie's apartment in heavy I-10 traffic, and road construction along the Santa Monica Freeway.

"What's your… schedule?" Julie continued. "How often …do you see Sean?"

"Once a week. What are we talking here? You want me to come by your place, help you with chores, and take you to appointments?" _Make me your personal servant?_

She nodded. "Have to go for breath…ing treatments and stuff."

"How often?"

"Few times a… week."

"Where?"

"Here."

_Drugs must be affecting your common sense, Sweetheart. Go pick you up, come here, and go God knows where else before I get to take you back home, and try to make it to work on time. Funny, my house is only fifteen minutes from here and yours is… forty? _

_ "_I have a better idea," he said.

"You…do?"

"Come stay with me until you're better. I'll put you in Sean's room. He's not coming home for a month anyway."

Her smile faded. "Are you… serious?"

"Yeah. Just think, you won't have any chores to do. I'll wait on you like a princess."

"You… also… work."

"Then I'll have Maitland come and watch you." He winked.

"Not … funny, Mike"

"Okay. Forget about Maitland." He stood. "I'm offering you the opportunity to make things more convenient for me and Maggie. What do you say?"

"Ugh." She paused. "I'll think… it over."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Thursday, June 11, 1987 - Afternoon_

Steve watched Connie organize her clothing into color-coordinated heaps on his bed.

_White underwear with a white skirt. Blue knit top with blue jeans and a blue bra. If she owned a pair of blue panties, they'd be in that pile too._

Connie snapped open her suitcase then lit a cigarette.

Crossing over to her, Steve said. "You can't leave like this."

"She doesn't want me here."

"But you don't know when the next flight is."

Connie placed her clothing in the suitcase. "I'll wait at the airport until they find one. Say goodbye to Juliet for me."

"How are you getting to the airport?"

"What do you mean, how am I getting to the airport?" she demanded. "You'll take me there. That's how!" She paused for a moment as if to reconsider.

Steve glanced at his watch, and noted it read half past three. _You'd have another hour at work if she'd wait._

"Connie, just phone L.A.-X. See whether or not they can book a flight for this weekend."

Her eyes grew wide.

"And you ought not leave with Julie mad at you," he added. "Apologize to her, and tell her goodbye yourself!"

"She doesn't want to see me."

"I'll go with you this evening. Consider what you want to say and be ready." He started for the door.

_If she bails and takes a cab to the airport, that's her problem._

"Stevie!" she called after him.

He ignored her.

#

A bell jingled as Donovan pushed open the glass door to Tony's Florals. The sweet aroma of flowers filled the little shop. He scanned through a wide array of arrangements hoping his meager twenty-five dollars were sufficient to divert Maitland's pursuit of Julie's affection. Last time Donovan had purchased flowers for a woman it was the same woman, because he'd loved her.

_What did I buy her last time?_ he asked himself. _Probably roses… Find something unique._

"Hey." A teenage girl with fluorescent colored, spiky hair said from behind the cash register.

"Hi. I need to pick something out for my wife. It's our first wedding anniversary," Donovan lied.

"How about some roses?" The girl shuffled to the store's romantic section where sprays of red and white roses mingled with baby's breath were in abundance. She picked up a white teddy bear holding a red heart. Donovan shook his head.

"What's your wife dig?" The clerk blew a pink bubble and popped it.

He remembered giving Julie a blue, silk negligee once. It was the same evening his ex-wife called him at Julie's, letting him know she was alive and well. Donovan later learned Diana had set him up; Margie had been converted.

"She really likes chocolate," he told the clerk thinking; _Maybe I should've gone to a candy store instead._

The girl darted over to the clearance area then offered Donovan a red, heart-shaped box. "Valentines Day leftovers. It's all the chocolate we got."

Donovan spotted a white bear outfitted in a silver Hershey Kiss costume attached to a medium sized gift bag filled with Hershey Kisses.

_Definitely Julie… _He grabbed the bag then glanced at the orange sticker underneath.

_Just four dollars? I'm in luck._

"I'll take this one," he said.

The girl examined the price tag. "Four bucks, huh? She mean that much to you?" She snapped her gum again.

Donovan yanked a twenty from his wallet. "How much for delivery to the Los Angeles Medical Center?"

"It's a minimum fifteen dollar purchase." She stepped behind the counter.

"How bout I give you a twenty and let you keep the change? Have it delivered around six-thirty."

_If Maitland has the gall to show up after work, he'll see it…_

_"Fine." _The girl snatched Donovan's money away.

Stuffing his wallet back in his pocket, Donovan asked, "Got a card to go with it?"

The clerk scrounged around under the counter for a moment and brought up a little card with a romantic sentiment, similar to the one Maitland chose.

Donovan frowned. "A blank one?"

"There." She slapped a plain two by three inch card onto the counter.

"Got a red pen?"

She gave him one then Donovan wrote a short sentiment and accented it by drawing red hearts with arrows through them.

"Want it in the bag?" the girl asked.

"Nope. Tape it on facing outward. No envelope." He grinned, amused with himself.

#

Later in the day, Julie woke up to Steve patting her forearm. She opened her eyes to glare into his. Being awake meant feeling more discomfort.

"I've come back to apologize." Steve stepped away from the bed.

"Me too, Honey," Connie said.

Julie ignored her, asking Steve, "For the … flowers?" Steve eyed the windowsill, studying a large collection of floral arrangements. "I see Donovan sent you roses."

"Donovan?" Julie gasped, finding the lever at her bedside. She sat up a little.

"Those flowers aren't from Donovan?" Steve looked baffled. "Or do you have a new lover you didn't tell me about."

"How dare you play … stup…id."

"What?"

"They're not from …you?"

He shot her another puzzled glance, walked over to the flowers, pulled out the card and silently read it.

"Connie!" He barked.

Julie realized her mother had sent the flowers._ Why would she do that after—_

"J-Julie… You know that's not even my signature. I wouldn't send you roses. Not when we're not together," Steve said. "I'm not an idiot!"

"We're not together?" She echoed the statement. "You mean to say after three mmm…months… you realized th…at?"

Steve's attention turned to Connie. "I said to get something from both of us, not just something from me!"

"I wanted her to have something nice, Stevie. How was I supposed to know everyone and their brother would send flowers as well?"

It never ceased to astonish Julie that no matter who was going through a crisis, Connie always saw herself as the victim.

The candy striper brought in yet another gift from a well-wisher; a teddy bear dressed in a Hershey Kiss costume, accompanied by a medium-sized gift bag, and placed them in front of Julie.

"Wow! Another admirer?" the girl asked.

Julie's cheeks flushed. Steve looked over her shoulder as she read the card.

…_My Juliet, my treasure… Inside this bag is a kiss for everyday we've been apart. Not a day has passed in which you haven't been in my heart. I am forever your "Romeo"._

_-Michael Sean Donovan_

Not an actual romantic sentiment, "Romeo" had served as Donovan's code name to Julie's "Juliet" during the second war. But Julie knew Steve was unaware of that fact, and would view Donovan's message as a threat.

"I knew it, he still loves you!" Steve said.

"I don't think it's appropriate for that man to try to woo you at a time like this," Connie complained.

_But you thought it was appropriate for Steve?_ Julie wondered, jerking her chin at her mother.

With an angry whisper she said, "What Donovan wants to do with me… is none of your…con…cern."

"Wants to do with you?" Steve frowned. "Julie that sounds…"

_He can't even finish the sentence. Good, maybe this will work to my advantage._ She leered at him.

"Juliet, he's too old for you," Connie protested. "You realize that, don't you?"

"I like older …men. And… he's already… agreed to take… care of me."

"Take care of you?" They both yelled then looked at each other.

"Yes." She swallowed. "So you can… go home… Mom."  
Connie's lip trembled. "I-I came up here to apologize to you. I really hoped we could work this out."

"Are you certain this is what you want, Julie?" Steve asked. "There's no alternative?"

"Nnn...no. There's… nnot."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Friday, June 12, 1987, Mid Day_

Holding on tightly to her physical therapist's arm, Julie took one-step at a time in the hall outside her room. For the second time today, Julie was up walking again. Standing erect was painful. Trying to breathe and walk at the same time only added to her misery.

Exhausted, she hesitated. Tears flowed. "I…can't."

The woman caressed Julie's shoulders and helped her into a wheelchair. "It's okay. You did great."

Julie sat, feeling defeated. She disliked having to depend on others, and wanted to do more for herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two male police officers pass in and out of her room.

A deeply tanned officer turned to her. Expecting an interview, Julie was uncertain if she could go through with it now.

"Dr. Parrish."

He stuck out his hand, but Julie didn't take it.

The man flashed his badge. "I'm Sergeant Romano with the LAPD, Rampart Division." He motioned to his approaching partner. "And this is Officer Santiago."

Santiago nodded at Julie.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions," Romano said.

"…kay. Let me get back… to my… room."

The physical therapist wheeled Julie back to her room and assisted her in getting into bed. Julie's chest hurt with every breath. Her head swam with lightheadedness as the room spun a little.

Once Julie climbed into bed, Romano pulled a small notepad and pen from his shirt pocket.

"When were you employed at Science Frontiers?" he asked.

"St-arted working there," she gasped. "In eighty… four."

"How well did you know Dr. William Pico?"

_What does it matter asking all these questions if Pico is dead? There won't be a trial._ Julie sucked in air and tried to speak again. No sound came. She winced and cleared her throat.

"H-he was already there…" She drew a breath. _God, I'm not going to get through this…_ "…wh...when I started working th-there."

_Don't cry now. Wait for them to leave._

Peering at his notepad instead of Julie, Romano asked, "Did you work on an assignment with Dr. Pico?"

#

Donovan was having a bad day. After driving to Santa Clarita three hours ago, he learned Sean didn't fit into the clothes purchased yesterday. The teen needed the next size up in underwear, jeans two inches longer in length and three inches larger in the waist.

_At least the money I pay for his confinement is going to good use,_ Donovan thought, stepping off the hospital elevator. _They're feeding him well._

"Mr. Donovan," a woman called from the nurse's station.

Donovan turned to see the redhead he'd met yesterday and said, "Hi."

"You might not want to go in now," she said. "The police are with Dr. Parrish."

"Did they say how long they'd be?"

She shrugged.

_Hope its McIntire and not those other pigs. _

Striding toward Julie's room, Donovan noticed Santiago standing in the doorway. He saw the back of Romano's head as the sergeant questioned Julie. Her answers were barely audible.

"You can't go in now," Santiago whispered.

Romano turned the page of his notepad. "Prior to Mike Donovan's interview with Dr. Pico last Friday. Did you have any inclination of Pico's hatred toward you?"

Donovan couldn't hear Julie's answer. That bothered him.

"Julie, has Donovan been here to see you recently?" Romano asked.

"Yes… terday."

She still spoke softly, and Donovan doubted it was deliberate.

Santiago glared at Donovan.

"Do you mind?"

Though it was obvious Santiago expected him to leave, Donovan didn't budge.

Romano glared. "We're a little busy now, Mr. Donovan. You want to give us a half hour?"

Julie shook her head at Donovan, mouthing the word, "Stay."

Donovan migrated farther into the room. "Julie, do you want to continue with this interview now?"

She shook her head again.

"Look's like the party's over, boys," Donovan said.

"Do you know I can issue you a ticket for interference?" Romano threatened.

"I'll give Lieutenant McIntire a call, have him dismiss the charge," Donovan snapped. "And I'll contact you when Julie can address your questions."

Romano swaggered toward the door with Santiago not far behind.

Donovan went to Julie's side. "What's wrong?"

"C-can't… breathe."

Locating the call button, Donovan wanted to ask Julie why she hadn't done the same. The nurse hurried into the room less than a minute later.

"A little too much exercise?" she asked Julie.

"Will she be okay?" Donovan asked.

"Uh huh," the nurse said, pulling the oxygen mask down over Julie's face, then clamped the Pulse Ox Monitor onto her index finger. "Eighty-two."  
Donovan saw Julie roll her eyes.

"Can I stay for a while?" He didn't want to drive all the way home without talking to Julie first.

Julie nodded.

He sat down, figuring he would wait a while and let her oxygen levels return to normal.

The nurse used her stethoscope to listen to Julie's lungs. "About the same. Just keep the mask on for a bit. You'll be all right, Hon." She exited the room.

"Are you sleepy?" Donovan asked Julie.

He caught a glimpse of her dimples as her lips curled to a smile beneath the mask.

"I won't stay long," he promised. "I'm working this weekend. I need to know if you thought about my offer. I'll have to get Sean's room ready."

She nodded again.

"Is that a yes, you're coming to stay with me for a while?" He wondered if Maitland saw his present, or bought into the act.

Another nod.

"Did you tell Maitland, or your mother?"

She nodded again.

Wishing she could talk, he smiled at her.

She pulled the mask a couple of inches away from her face.

"No-no-no. You don't have to tell me anything now." He gently placed the mask back on her face. "I want you still breathing when I take you home."

She moved the mask away again.

_Still stubborn… _he thought.

"Y-you have to take… some flowers… home."

Glancing at the oversized collection, Donovan saw Maitland's roses had disappeared. _Did she have them thrown away?_

"To-day," she huffed.

"You want me to take your flowers away?" He chuckled.

"Too mm many."

_Better clear off Sean's dresser…_ He glanced at her again. "How did my little present go over?"

"He… s…" She drew a breath.

"Never mind. I guess it's not important. You'd better put the mask back on."

The telephone rang. Donovan grabbed it. "Hello?"

"That was a nice little gesture… Romeo," Steve said.

Donovan grinned. "Well, hi, Maitland. How are you?"

"Put Julie on."

"Mmm. I'm afraid I can't do that right now. She's resting."

"Is she all right?"

"It's okay. I have the situation under control. But I need a favor from you."

"What?"

"Leave her alone until she wants to speak to you. I don't want her getting stressed out."

"Are you serious about taking her in?"

"Damn strait. You can tell her mother I said—"

"Connie's on her way back to New York. That is why I called. You'll give Julie the message?"

Wondering if Julie had another confrontation with Connie, Donovan said, "Yeah, I will."

After hanging up, Donovan looked at Julie.

She pulled the mask away from her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Your mother's on her way home."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Monday, June 15, 1987-Morning_

Julie watched Donovan carry vases of flowers from her windowsill into the small bathroom. He dumped the water from each, and placed them in cardboard boxes.

With her stitches removed, Julie's incision burned. Maggie had brought a change of clothes for the ride home. Julie wore a pair of loose fitting jeans and an oversized tee shirt. The bra she'd tried to wear irritated her incision, so she chose to go without. Feeling self-conscious, she folded her arms across her chest.

The nurse pushed a wheel chair into the room and glanced at the two boxes stuffed with flowers.

"I'll get a cart to put those on."

"Thanks." Donovan clicked Julie's suitcase shut and asked her, "You ready, boss?"

"Sure." Gazing at him Julie wondered, _Why are you doing all this for me? You don't owe me anything. _

Earlier, he'd mentioned trading schedules with a co-worker to have the next two days off for Julie. She hoped to pay him back for his kindness, and wondered how to put a price on such great compassion.

The nurse brought in a steel cart, helped Donovan load it with boxes, then pushed the wheelchair over to Julie asking, "Are you ready to show him what you can do?"

Julie took the nurses hand, pulling herself up. A tugging feeling in her chest prevented her from standing completely straight. She grunted, shuffled a few steps then eased into the wheelchair.

#

Audience chants from The Price is Right echoed through Steve and Julie's laboratory. In light of Julie's absence, TV became Steve's constant companion. He thought of how Julie had always nagged him to keep the volume down while they worked. He missed those nags. He missed her smile. He missed her company.

He placed a glass slide on the stage of a microscope, and adjusted the focus so the bacterium came in clearly. He and Julie sought to locate a specific enzyme known for its ability to destroy bacteria pili (hair-like structures which allowed it to attach to its host). Julie once mentioned experiments at Science Frontiers in which she and her colleagues gave cranberry extract to laboratory mice. For many years, cranberry juice was a known treatment for urinary tract infection caused by a particular strain of E. Coli. Julie and Steve began similar testing on Humans exposed to the Red Dust. Steve hoped the enzymes information was documented in the disks Donovan stole from Pico's lab. Longing to call Julie and tell her what he knew about the files drove Steve just as crazy as wondering about the source of Pico's demise had.

"We bring you breaking news this noon hour relating to the death of Dr. William Pico." Mellissa Foxx's grainy image appeared on the TV screen.

_Finally…_

"Police are reporting foul play. William Pico's body was discovered with several broken bones contributing to his death."

_Donovan, you lied to me,_ Steve thought. His mind painted pictures of would-be scenarios of Donovan and Tyler torturing Pico.

#

Santa Monica Freeway traffic proved slower than Donovan anticipated. Westbound construction started near the Centinela Avenue Exit, forcing him to take a detour, and head north to Olympic Boulevard.

Julie sat in the passenger seat with her eyes closed. Out of the corner of his eye, Donovan saw her wipe tears away.

_Is she in pain, afraid or just tired?_ Knowing she still found communicating difficult, he abstained from asking her questions.

He pulled into the parking lot of Ocean View Apartments shortly after noon. Behind the buildings, a sandy beach greeted the Pacific Ocean.

_Maybe she thinks the view is worth the drive from L.A., _he mused.

"Where should I park?" he asked.

"It's," Julie swallowed. "Four-D."

He located the spot and noticed the long flight of steps in front. After parking the car, Donovan walked around to the passenger side door then opened it.

"So, do you want a piggyback ride up those steps, or for me to carry you the old fashioned way?"

"Old… fa…shioned?" She grinned, taking his hand. "Jus… pick me up. Try not to… kill…me."

_Not funny. _

Julie grunted as Donovan swept her out of the car. He saw her eyes cloud over with tears.

"I'm okay," she whispered with a smile.

"Sure." With a wink, he started up the steps.

Once they reached the landing, Julie pulled a set of keys from her purse and unlocked the door. Donovan kneed it open.

Julie's French-Country decorated living room reeked of last week's garbage. She made a sour face as Donovan gently placed her on the couch.

"I think I need to open a window and take the trash out," he said.

"And… c…clean out the," she gasped. "…fridge."

_What's in the fridge? _

Following his nose to the kitchen, Donovan found a plastic garbage container with a dirty diaper on top of it.

_CJ's… _

Holding his breath, he tied the bag and lifted it out.

"Where's the dumpster?" he called.

Julie didn't answer.

Passing into the living room, he noted Julie's closed eyes. _Great. She's exhausted._

He went outside, walked around the brick building, but failed to locate a garbage dumpster. Instead, he found it behind a second building, then headed back to his car to retrieve Julie's suitcase. Julie was still asleep when he returned to her apartment.

_Clean out the fridge, _Donovan reminded himself_. I shouldn't need her help with that._

The fridge contained a half-gallon of milk, past its expiration date, some wilted romaine lettuce, a slimy onion and tomato. The refrigerator's remaining contents were unspoiled. Donovan discarded the rotten vegetables and milk container. Once those tasks were complete, he returned to the living room and rubbed Julie's arm.

"C'mon," he said softly. "I need your help."

She opened her eyes. "Wha?"

"We're getting your stuff together, remember?"

She nodded.

He carefully picked her up again then carried her into the small bedroom.

#

An hour overdue for her lunch and medication, Julie felt nauseated as Donovan carried her into his house that afternoon, then laid her on the couch.

Her last visit to his home was in the spring of 1984 when they'd shared their final uninterrupted, romantic weekend together. The state had recently shipped Sean off to the school in Ojai.

Donovan disappeared down the hall and returned a couple minutes later with several pillows. Julie recognized the white embroidered pillowcases she had helped him pick out after he'd purchased the house. The decor of his living room remained unchanged. A Spanish-Colonial theme carried into the dining room.

Donovan returned to the car, carried Julie's suitcases and flowers in, then returned to her side.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked.

"_You_ should be… hungry… after all that work."

"I'm great."

She knew he was lying.

"I'll fix you something to eat. What do you want… salad?"

She felt nauseas, but realized she shouldn't take her meds on an empty stomach.

"Soup."

He moseyed into the kitchen. Julie closed her eyes to rest while she waited.

#

Donovan found an old, Star-Wars-themed dinner tray he'd purchased for Sean a few years ago. He remembered his disappointment in learning not only was Sean no longer a baseball fan, he didn't favor the same superheroes he had in his younger years. Seldom used, the metal tray remained sandwiched between the refrigerator and cabinet. By the time Donovan reached the living room with his lunch offerings, Julie was sitting up, looking pale. Donovan placed the tray on the coffee table.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I need… a bucket."

"A bucket?"

Her eyes met his. She frowned.

"Hur-" She'd barely finished the word before she vomited on herself, the blanket and couch.

He turned away from the sight. _What have I gotten myself into? I'm not exactly nursing material._

He looked at Julie again.

Not making eye contact, she mumbled, "S-sorry."

"It'll be all right." He sprinted into the bathroom, trying to recall the last time he'd cleaned up someone else's vomit. Margie had always played nurse when Sean had the stomach flu. Donovan grabbed a small trash can, but didn't return to Julie in time. She heaved onto the carpet. Donovan quickly shoved the bucket under her mouth.

#

Donovan turned his back as Julie raised her arms above her head. Getting the shirt off caused her more pain. She slipped on the nightgown, silently praying she wouldn't throw up again. She felt ashamed.

"Oh…kay."

Donovan turned around, gathered up the soiled blanket then marched into the kitchen. Julie remembered the laundry area was in a hall between the kitchen and garage. Careful not to step in her own puke, she crept over to the other side of the couch. Unfortunately, Donovan would have to clean that mess too. The telephone rang, but Julie couldn't reach the table.

_It's not for me anyway…_

Donovan came and answered it on the third ring. "Hello... She's not feeling well right now… No, I haven't given it much thought actually. I kind of have my hands full right now." He turned away and softly said, "I don't want to upset her."

_Upset me?_ Julie wondered. _It's probably Steve._

"Yeah, I do plan to tell her eventually. Why don't you give her a couple of days to get settled in?" Agitation edged in his voice. "All right then! Wednesday at noon!"

"Who was that?" Julie asked as Donovan knelt on the carpet, wiping up the mess with towels.

"Guess."

"I'm really… s-sorry about all… this." She dabbed at her eyes.

"It's okay. You've had a rough day." He patted her thigh. "If you feel up to it, I'd like to get you settled in Sean's room."

"Tonight," she said. "I don't want to be alone… right now."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Wednesday, June 17, 1987 –Morning_

Julie awoke Wednesday morning to the usual shortness of breath and discomfort in her chest. A cup of coffee accompanied by a bagel with strawberry jelly sat on the nightstand. She stuck her finger in the lukewarm, caramel-colored liquid and wondered how long it'd sat there. The alarm clock read 10:46. She vaguely remembered Donovan coming in to wake her a while ago, but she'd felt too tired to get out of bed. Yesterday's specialist appointments had exhausted her.

Grimacing, Julie pushed herself off the mattress and sat erect. Pain greeted her every inch of the way. She fought back her tears, and wondered why Donovan hadn't returned to check on her. He just let her fall back asleep even though he'd been so adamant that Steve was coming at eleven-thirty. "It has something to do with work," Donovan had said. Julie pondered why Steve couldn't have just called her if he needed to give her an update. She wasn't ready to see him in person.

"Are you up yet?" Donovan called from outside the bedroom door. He knocked.

Julie swallowed trying to find her voice.

The door opened and Donovan walked in. He stopped and eyed her. "C'mon. You know you have to…"

"H-help me… to the bathroom."

"Okay." He slipped his arm around her, bringing her to her feet.

Julie grunted at her pain.

"You're okay," he said, pressing his warm cheek against hers. "I've got you."

Funny how he'd promised to help her, but at times he seemed overly affectionate. _He's just being nice… Damn you Donovan, you're always so nice... _

She smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, loosening his grip on her waist.

"Nothing." She made a straight face. "I need my clothes."

He nodded, but seemed hesitant to let go of her.

"It's okay. I can stand."

She watched him pull a pair of panties, a bra and a t-shirt from the dresser. He then went to Sean's closet for a pair of jeans. She didn't see the sense in wearing the ensemble since she intended to go back to bed as soon as she could.

"I just wanted my other nightgown and robe." Her stomach rumbled with hunger pains.

"Going all out for Maitland, are you?" he teased.

"Can it," she retorted with his expression of agitation.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Not funny," she hissed, taking a step toward the door.

"Well, okay." He walked beside her, pink nightgown and robe in hand. "No more jokes about Maitland. But I have to admit, I'm curious."

She felt warmth surge to her cheeks. "I'm curious about you too."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, following her to the bathroom.

Donovan laid her clothes on the vanity. "Will you feel safe if I go start the laundry?"

"I'll be fine."

Donovan closed the door behind himself while Julie leaned against the vanity, studying her neglected eyebrows and darkened hair roots.

_God, I look awful…_

She knew a trip to the salon for a dye job was out of the question. She couldn't breathe in the scent of harsh chemicals.

Wincing, she struggled to get her nightgown up over her head. Feelings of modesty and shame stood in the way of asking Donovan to help her undress. She didn't want him or anyone else to see her incisions.

After adjusting the bathwater, Julie pushed the drain plug in. She hadn't the strength to stand and shower. She slipped her panties off and lifted one leg over the tub. As she lifted the other leg, she lost her balance. Her back smacked against the hard tile. Pain radiated through her backside and chest. Tears flowed as she reached for the vanity to pull herself up. She struggled for a few minutes before giving into the inevitable.

"Mike…" His name came out in a whisper. "Mike." She said it louder.

Again, there was no answer. Julie closed her eyes and sobbed. Unable to yell, she resolved to wait…

#

Donovan stuffed the last garment in the washing machine, added the soap, turned the knob and realized laundering Julie's clothes as well as his own would soon require a trip to the store for more detergent. He didn't like the thought of leaving Julie alone for long periods of time, nor letting her do things on her own. He sensed her determination to take care of herself would soon catch up with her. He planned to call Maggie and have her stop in and check on Julie while he worked.

He passed through the kitchen then the remainder of the house, searching for additional laundry items.

"Mike…" Julie's voice was barely audible as he walked by the bathroom.

He wondered why the tub was still running.

"Yeah?"

She didn't reply right away. He stepped closer toward the door. Water seeped through his socks. He looked down. The carpet was soaked.

"I need you to h-help… me." Julie sniffled.

Donovan shoved the door open to find Julie partially sitting up in a river of water spilling over from the tub. She had a towel draped over her midsection.

Donovan quickly shut the water off, knelt down near Julie demanding, "What happened?"

Julie swallowed. "I fell."

"Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No, just help me up." She reached for his arm.

He slipped one hand under her naked and wet torso then stood.

_What the hell am I going to do? I need to clean this mess up and get her ready before Maitland comes. _

"I'm becoming a nuisance, aren't I?" Julie asked.

"Not at all," he said.

"Donovan… Julie!" Steve's voice carried through the living room.

_Great… he's inside. He's early!_ Thinking quickly, Donovan pushed the bathroom door shut with his back.

"He… saw us," Julie muttered with a stunned look on her face.

"Did you forget how to knock?" Donovan yelled.

"I _did_ knock." Steve said through the bathroom door. "What the hell happened? You gave her a bath?"

_You son of a-_

"Help me get dressed," Julie whispered, interrupting Donovan's thoughts.

_Why not? I'm already guilty._ He yanked the one remaining dry towel from its bar and let it fall to the floor then pushed it against the pool of water.

"You know your carpet's soaked?" Steve asked.

Donovan cocked his head toward the door. "The towels are in the linen closet to your left. Make yourself useful."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Wednesday, June 17, 1987 – Late Morning_

After Donovan helped Julie dress he'd carried her to the couch then tucked a couple pillows behind her back. To her disappointment, Steve hadn't helped with the water mess in the hall as Donovan instructed. Instead, Steve made himself comfortable in the living room and waited for Julie. She watched as Donovan knelt on the floor, pressing towels into the carpet.

"What happened in there?" Steve asked.

"I fell." Julie cleared the growing discomfort in her throat away then reached for a glass of water. Beside it were a manila envelope and surgical mask. Julie wondered why they were there.

"Are you hurt?"

She wasn't going to confirm the obvious and gave him as dirty of a look as she could.

"You should be in a rehabilitation center. Not with this clown," Steve said.

Julie glanced at Donovan and saw him crack a smile. She looked at Steve.

"But he's _my_ clown and he cares for me a great deal-"

"Oh, please." Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I haven't considered this whole notion of you and him getting back together is some sort of sick charade?"

"Really, I don't care what you think, Steven. You wanted to see me… to give me an update on the project. I haven't eaten yet or had my medication. I'm tired. So tell me about it… then leave."

Donovan walked into the kitchen. Julie guessed it was to escape the monotony and didn't blame him.

"I can't update you on something I can't continue to work on," Steve said.

_Can't continue to work on?_ Julie mulled it over, not understanding.

"What?"

"I mean there's no point in trying to continue when your friend probably has the information I need."

"What… friend?"

Steve nodded at Donovan as he passed through the living room carrying a mop and bucket.

"I don't understand," Julie said, trying to ignore the hunger pains in her stomach.

"He has an explanation, though not a satisfactory one."

"Mike… can you come here please?" Julie asked.

Donovan returned to the living room. "Need something?"

"Tell her what I came for," Steve said. "And about the secrets you've kept from her."

"I did it to protect you," Donovan said to Julie.

"Aww… how sweet," Steve said.

Julie flashed him a look then addressed Donovan again. "Protect me?"

Donovan snatched up the surgical mask and held it out to her. "Put it on."

"What?" She held onto it, not following his order.

"Do it. No telling what kind of germs are on these papers." He picked up the manila envelope then sat on the couch.

"Papers?" Steve asked. "That's not wha—"

"We'll get to that."

Julie watched Donovan unfasten the envelopes metal clasp while she put the mask on her face.

"I wish I had some latex gloves for you," Donovan said, dumping the envelopes contents; Newspaper clippings, photographs and other documents, onto the coffee table.

Julie glanced over the items, recognizing images of herself alone, one with Donovan, one with Steve, and articles pertaining to her achievements at Science Frontiers.

"You jerk. You've been keeping tabs on me!"

"Yeah. Like I had the time," Donovan said, picking up a stack of documents fastened together with a stapler.

Looking at them as he held them out to her, Julie recognized the Metzgar contract she and Steve had signed. She took it.

"I don't understand, Mike."

"Pico had them in his possession. Under the circumstances, it shouldn't come as a shock to you. It must be the motive behind him wanting to destroy your career."

Julie thumbed through the contract, wondering how long Pico had stalked her.

"Do you know if he bid on the contract?" Donovan asked.

"I don't know." She stared at him, trying to process the information. "How long have you known about… this?"

"Too long," said Steve.

Donovan shot him an angry look. "Can it." He turned to Julie. "Sweetheart, you weren't in any condition to deal with this."

"Why haven't you turned it over to the police?" She asked. Remembering yesterday's KDHB report on Pico's autopsy results, and the cause of Pico's death, she questioned, "Do you know who killed Pico?"

"I'm pretty sure. But it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?" she demanded. "Did you kill him, Mike? Where did you find this stuff?"

"Julie, are you familiar with Carlton Laboratories?" Steve asked.

She coughed. "Where… they found… his body?"

Donovan nodded. "I'm going to be completely honest with you and Maitland."

"That'd be a first," Steve sneered.

"I didn't kill Pico," Donovan said. "Ham went after him and found him, then called me to pick them up. Pico insisted we take him to Carlton."

Donovan spent the next several minutes sharing details about an interrogation gone awry and Ham using excessive force. Donovan explained how he'd left the facility that Sunday morning and returned later to discover Ham missing, and Pico's corpse.

Ham's failure to visit Julie in the hospital last week had bothered her. He'd been a good friend these past couple years and was now responsible for taking the life of a man who'd tried to kill her.

"He'll be truthful with me," she said to Donovan. "He respects me."

"I'd love to get him over here for a confession," Donovan said.

"I'd love to attend," Steve said.

_Ham won't put up with you._ Julie drilled him with an icy stare.

"That won't be necessary," she said.

"Oh, c'mon," Steve pleaded. "You can't still be sore with me after you've seen what Donovan kept from you."

"And you knew about it," she said. "That makes you an accomplice."

She stole a glance at the VCR clock above the TV. It was a quarter until noon.

"If you'll excuse me Steve, I need to take care of myself."

"You want me to leave now?" He looked stunned.

Julie grabbed a hold of Donovan's hand, and he helped her stand. "I need to eat something."

"I'm not leaving until he tells you everything," Steve said.

_Now what?_ She turned around to glare at him then felt Donovan's hand on her shoulder.

"Just sit. Try to ignore him."

Julie lowered herself to the couch.

Donovan headed to the kitchen. "Maitland, come give me a hand."

_Hand with what?_ Julie watched Steve get up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Wednesday, June 17, 1987 – Afternoon_

A collection of medium-sized cardboard boxes sat on the floor of Donovan's garage, the purpose for Steve's visit. He knew once Julie became aware of their existence, she'd surrender them.

Steve followed Donovan into the kitchen where Julie leaned against a counter. Broken glass lay at her feet in a puddle of water. Julie avoided eye contact with either man.

Donovan flung his box on the kitchen table, scooped Julie up, then carried her to the couch. Steve followed.

Donovan knelt at Julie's side, and ran his hand across her wet cheek.

"You didn't have to do that. I would've gotten it for you."

Sniffling, Julie murmured, "I'm sorry."

Rage welled up inside of Steve as he realized, _Maybe he really does love her._

Julie wiped her nose as Donovan straightened and turned to Steve.

"This isn't a good time," he said.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Steve placed his box on the coffee table.

_At least convince her to let you take the boxes back to the lab then you can start scanning the disks._

He knelt next to Julie. "I know you're not feeling well, but look." He patted the box, lifted out a floppy disk and presented it to her.

Julie stared at the disk through glazed eyes, but didn't take it.

"Thanks." She sniffled. "I'll… look through them later." She settled back farther into the pillows, and closed her eyes.

Steve shoved the disk back into the box. "Look through them? You don't have anything to look with!"

Julie opened her eyes and glared at him.

"When she's better," Donovan insisted, placing his hands on Steve's shoulders and steered him toward the door. "I tried to tell you this was a bad idea. It's time for you to leave."

Steve shrugged Donovan's hands away, enraged he'd had the nerve to touch him. He wanted to turn around and slug the guy right in the face, but didn't for Julie's sake, or the sake of obtaining the files.

_#_

_I can't work today. She's too sick._ Donovan considered Julie's weakened condition as he swept shards of glass into a dustpan. _I have a few vacation days remaining. Wait a bit to call in… By then, she'll be asleep._

He peeked into the living room and saw Julie sitting up on the couch eating a tuna fish sandwich he'd prepared for her. He pulled a Coors out of the fridge, and popped the tab.

"Are you going to hide in there, or will you sit with me?" Julie asked.

_Now she's going to confront me about keeping secrets. _He remembered times gone by when intense arguments had fueled their passion for one another. Purposely keeping his distance these past couple years, he'd wanted to give her the space she needed to rebuild her life.

He strolled into the living room, noting the half-eaten sandwich and unpeeled banana on the coffee table.

"Feel better now?" He sat in the armchair then placed his beer on the coffee table.

She eyed the can. "Do you always drink before work?"

"Not usually."

"I didn't think you were a Guinness man."

He chuckled at her remembrance of Becky the barmaid's remark. "Only when I'm at Kelly's."

"You go there often?"

He hesitated to answer. "Not anymore."

"Because of me?"

Not only did she seem uninterested in her disks, she was getting personal.

"No. Are you sure you're not mad I didn't tell you everything?"

She shrugged.

"I needed to be sure we weren't going to lose you," he explained.

She blinked and glanced away, staring at nothing. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I thought I did… die," she mumbled.

"Did someone tell you that?"

She nodded. "My mom."

"You gave us all a scare."

"She didn't have to tell me. I already knew… I went to heaven."

Not knowing what to say, he just listened.

"I saw Ruby… Engels. You remember her, Mike?"

"Yeah," he said. Ruby had sacrificed her own life during Julie's rescue from the Visitors.

"I saw someone else."

_Your grandmother, Amanda,_ he guessed. Julie used to talk about her often.

"If I tell you who it was, you won't believe me."

"Why?"

"Because…" Her voice cracked. "It doesn't make any sense."

_Why would she think I wouldn't believe her? Why is she so upset?_

She looked at him again. "I saw a little boy, maybe a year older than CJ." She rubbed her eyes as her simple phrase turned to a sob. "I can't believe how I…" She swallowed. "I didn't think about him before."

_Maybe she lost a sibling when she was little and never mentioned it._

He placed his hand over hers, feeling the warmth of her fingers. A part of him wanted to hold her."People move on, Julie. I'm sure whoever he is… was, he understands."

"He was…" More tears came as she swallowed again. "Our son."

_We never had a child. She had the miscarriage… She was only a couple months along…_

He looked at her. "The baby you… lost?"

She nodded. "He looked like Sean did when he was little. Remember when you showed me pictures? This boy had your eyes."

Donovan felt a tug of empathy in his gut.

"Did you ever think what it would have been like… if we'd had that child?" Julie asked.

Her question made him feel uncomfortable. He knew if they'd had a child together, it didn't necessarily mean they would've stayed together. _Another kid. Another custody agreement, I would've lost._

"I don't know."

Julie's throat contracted as she swallowed. "You know, I used to think maybe I lost the baby because of the chemicals I worked with in the lab, but now I'm not sure."

"It was bad timing, Sweetheart. It wasn't your fault. I certainly never blamed you." He squeezed her hand.

#

Near quitting time, Steve cleaned his lab, not having accomplished anything but sulking over information he couldn't possess. He shrugged off his lab coat and placed it on the back of a chair. He considered putting the project on hold until Julie returned to work.

_If the answer is on those disks then all these experiments are just a waste of time and money, Steve reasoned. Julie won't give up the disks. She's too ill. She couldn't care less about the project… You can't force her to give them to you. She won't forgive you…_

He hurried to Ross Templeton's office, and rapped on the door.

"Come in," Ross called.

Steve swung the door open and marched in. "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Ross pulled off his bifocals then placed them on the desk.

"I can't work on this project without her. She knows things and she's not in a position to … share them."

"What things?" Ross motioned to an empty chair.

Steve remained standing. "She has files from her research at Science Frontiers in her possession, information we need to continue the project."

"Since when?"

"Since she and Mike Donovan went to Science Frontiers," Steve lied. "The day Pico shot her."

Ross looked confused. "I spoke to Dr. Parrish the other day. She said she and Mr. Donovan found the files burned."

"I don't mean the paper documents. I mean the backup disks. Donovan gave them to her today. I asked her for them. She refused to release them to me!"

"That's foolish of her. Why would she hang onto them knowing how badly you need them?"

"She's selfish? Perhaps she fears if I solve the issue without her, she won't reap the profit?"

"That's absurd. Even if you did have the correct enzyme, those experiments will take weeks, even months to conduct. It'd be a long time before we knew for certain. I tell you what I'll do, I'll call her myself and maybe she will turn them over to me."

"No, you can't tell her I told you-"

"What are you afraid of?"

It wasn't the first time he'd been accused of being intimidated by Julie. Steve remembered Connie's allegation as well.

"I'm not afraid."

"I need to speak with her," Ross said. "Where does this Mr. Donovan live?"

After a few minutes of pleading to no avail, Steve surrendered Donovan's address.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Thursday, June 18, 1987 - Afternoon_

By Thursday afternoon, being Julie's main caretaker began to take its toll on Donovan. He'd sat in the respiratory therapist's waiting room while she underwent a series of treatments which took twice as long as they had on Tuesday. It was only after they returned to his place, Donovan discovered Maggie's message on his answering machine. She'd be late for her Julie sitting appointment. Since Julie's fall yesterday, Donovan didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone for any length of time. He opted to wait for Maggie, baring whatever consequences Pierce might throw at him.

At a quarter to four, Donovan checked his newsroom cubicle for Pierce's assignment sheet and didn't find it.

"Mick wants to see you in his office, A.S.A.P.," said Melissa Foxx from her adjacent workspace.

Donovan walked to Pierce's office, hoping for a big story, something to get his mind off Julie.

Pierce lounged at his desk; feet propped up, cigar in hand. "Well lookie who made it in."

"Traffic," Donovan lied, hoping it would satisfy his boss. "I doubt it." Pierce grinned. "Where were you yesterday?"

Donovan shrugged. "With my son?"

"Really? … Sean called here last night looking for you. He said you hadn't seen him since Friday."

Donovan closed the door for privacy. It was time to come clean about the situation.

"Julie was released from the hospital on Monday. I've been helping her." He took a seat in the swivel chair. "I had Nicholson work for me on Monday and Tuesday. I would've been here last night, but Julie's not strong enough to be on her own yet."

"What's going on, Mike?"

"They released her prematurely due to insurance issues. I've got her at my place."

"How is she?"

He swallowed, remembering how much she'd depended on him to take care of herself this morning and yesterday.

"In need of a lot of help."

"Have they indicated how long it will take her to recover?"

"At least another month."

"You plan to keep her with you that long?" Pierce's eyes widened.

"As long as it takes."

"You must still care for her a great deal then."

Donovan didn't respond. He knew all too well how deeply he still cared for Julie, and the awkwardness he felt to be near her, especially after what she'd said about their deceased son.

Pierce shoved a paper at him. "Did you see the ratings on the interview Nicholson did with you last week?"

Donovan studied the figures and smiled. KDHB had attained the highest viewership share throughout the region. Then it donned on Donovan, he'd forgotten to have a copy of the interview made for Julie.

"Maybe if you interview her, we'd qualify for an Emmy nomination," Pierce suggested.

_She won't want to be on camera yet. Not how she feels… looks._

"Will you discuss it with her?" Pierce asked. "I know a lot of people are inquiring about her Mike, especially after what you stated in your interview."

"I'll ask her."

#

Maggie went five days without visiting Julie, and felt bad for it. Between her schedule and Chris', and their lack of a trustworthy sitter, Maggie failed to get over to Donovan's house since Julie's release. She'd promised Donovan she'd stay with Julie today. While he'd explained his regular schedule permitted him to get off work at 11 P.M., Maggie realized if she waited for him to return home, it'd be almost one in the morning before she'd be home herself. She knew CJ wouldn't let her sleep in and Chris had to be at work by seven A.M.

When Maggie arrived at Donovan's house Thursday afternoon, Julie was asleep in Sean's room. Donovan said Julie's appointment exhausted her. Maggie found a sink full of dirty dishes and washed them, wondering if Donovan left them for Julie to do. Donovan's phone began to ring around four. Maggie went to answer it expecting Donovan to be on the other end.

"Donovan residence," she said.

"Who is this?" asked a grumpy male voice.

"Sean?"

"Who are you?"

"Maggie Blodgett, remember me?"

_How can he remember me? I haven't seen him in four years._ The last time she saw him was at Julie's graduation party, just before he was shipped off to a special school she couldn't remember the name of.

"Are you dad's girlfriend?"

She giggled at the notion. "No. I'm here with Julie."

"Julie's there?"

_He doesn't know? I shouldn't have said anything…_

"Where's my Dad?" Sean demanded.

"Working."

"Then why are you and Julie at our house?"

"Uh… I'll let your dad tell you."

Maggie heard footsteps and looked up to see Julie standing in the hall dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"Who is that?" Julie asked.

"Sean," Maggie said. "He's asking for his dad."

"Can I talk to Julie?" Sean asked. He'd obviously heard her voice.

Not lifting the receiver from her mouth, Maggie looked at Julie and said, "He wants to talk to you."

Julie shrugged, hobbled over, and took the phone.

Maggie stood back and observed, finding the thought of how Julie had almost become Sean's stepmother… _strange._ Maggie had wanted to ask Donovan how he and Julie were getting along.

"Hi, Sean," Julie said. "Uh… no. Your dad's at work today… As far as I know, he's still coming on Saturday…" She paused and looked at Maggie mouthing, "He sounds like a man." "Why am I… here while your dad's …away?" She smiled. "You know I've been ill. I needed a place to …stay for a while. Your dad's helping me… get better."

Maggie pondered how Julie's explanation sounded to Sean, or whether or not he'd be happy about it.

"I'll give him the message… you called," Julie said. "It's good to hear… your voice. Bye, Sean." She put the receiver down.

Maggie grinned. "He didn't know you're here, huh?"

Julie lowered herself to the couch. "Yes." She took a breath. "I'm the big secret, Mike's been keeping."

"How've you been?"

"Better." Julie smiled. "I wish I could say the… same for Mike. He really went out… of his way to help me. I feel bad for him."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to help more. How are things with Steve?"

"Mike's trying to convince him we're having an affair." Julie snorted. "Come with me, I want… to show you something."

Maggie followed Julie into a heavy metal decorated bedroom.

Julie went over to the nightstand, pulled a note card out of a gift bag and handed it to Maggie. "Read this."

Puzzled, Maggie recognized Donovan's handwriting. "My Juliet, my treasure… Inside this bag is a kiss for everyday we've been apart. Not a day has passed in which you haven't been in my heart. I am _forever_ your Romeo_." _Maggie gasped. "Did Steve see this?"

Julie sat on the bed, nodding.

"You don't think Donovan means it?"

"No."

Burying the card in the candy, Maggie asked. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

With a slight shake of the head Julie said, "I'm not in love with him."

Maggie paused, contemplating what she already knew. "You know Chris told me how Donovan was all choked up during his interview about you. I wouldn't doubt he still loves you."

"We're just friends," Julie insisted, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Look, Hon." Maggie placed her hand on Julie's shoulder. "You know when you see someone whom you haven't seen in a long time, someone that you loved, and you _did,_ those feelings can come back. And they can be strong enough to make you forget what didn't work before. Don't let him get to you."

"I'm not."

The doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it," Maggie said then walked away.

#

"Coming," Julie called back to Maggie, moments later.

She slowly walked out into the living room. Her boss, Ross Templeton, stood in the foyer, his jet-black hair slicked back. He wore a beige suit, white shirt and pinstriped tie.

Julie made a mental note she'd only given Ross Donovan's phone number, not the address. Steve was responsible for his visit.

"Hello, Ross." She faked a grin.

She felt thin and unattractive as he studied her.

"You're looking better," he said.

"Am I?" she mumbled. "You've met… my good friend Maggie Blodgett?"

"Mother to the infamous CJ." Smiling, Ross stuck out his hand.

CJ had accompanied Julie to the Memorial Day picnic, much to the chagrin of Steve.

Maggie accepted the handshake, but Ross seemed distracted.

"Julie, I won't stay long. There are things I would like to discuss, if I may have a moment alone with you."

"Sure, have a seat." Julie sat in her usual spot on the couch, next to a heap of pillows.

Maggie slipped off to the kitchen as Ross sat in the easy chair. "Steve brought it to my attention that you've obtained the research records from Science Frontiers."

_Damn him,_ she wanted to say.

"I know you're aware of how valuable those records might be. Your friend, Mr. Donovan has obtained them legally, right?"

Wondering exactly what information Steve gave Ross, Julie didn't know how to answer the question.

"Steve stated the files came from Science Frontiers," Ross said.

Julie was glad. At least Steve didn't tell him the truth.

"Mm hmm. Kyle Bates… let us into the facility," she explained. "He said we could take whatever we needed." Guessing that was Steve's story, she remembered Kyle who still sat in the Los Angeles County Jail, waiting for his day in court over some speeding tickets.

"You've already told me it's going to be a while before you can return to work… what, four, five weeks maybe?" Ross continued. "Were you planning on looking at those records during that time?"

Julie felt her stomach knot and drew a breath. "I would like to, once… I have access to my computer. I can't leave… the house for a while."

"I understand that, and I want you to take the time to recover. But if you could help us by turning over the files, then surely it will speed up the project, if the facts are there."

_That is my work in those files, research I've needed to see for a long time. If I turn them over, will I get them back?_

The phone rang and Julie was grateful for the interruption. She answered it. "Hello."

"Is everything going okay?" Donovan was on the other end.

"I can't talk right now." She frowned, wanting to tell him about Sean's call. "Will you call me in a little bit?"

"After the six-thirty broadcast," he said.

"Bye, Mike." She placed the receiver on the cradle and looked at Ross again. "I understand the …importance of the project. I need a few days to …think. Can I call you… Monday?"

Ross stood. "Are you sure that's your answer?"

"It is for now." She followed him to the door.

Julie stood by the picture window, and waited until Ross' car was out of sight before she went back and picked up the phone, dialing the direct number to her and Steve's lab.

"Dr. Maitland," Steve answered.

"How dare you!" she stammered.

"What's wrong?"

"You told Ross…" She gasped, "…about the files. You just couldn't leave well enough alone… because you couldn't have your way."

"Julie I—"

"I didn't give them to him! I am really disappointed… how you went behind my back, Steve." Her pulse raced. Her head started to hurt.

"Why should I have to wait when you might have answers?"

"I'm sick… of this. You know if you _don't_ start showing me respect and cooperate, we won't finish."

"Show you respect?" he said. "You're the one who's wasting our time by playing keep away with Donovan."

"You haven't even given me a chance to think. You know I didn't find out about those records until yesterday. What did you expect? To walk in here, tell me about it, and for me to hand them over? You have no idea how bad I feel, physically, do you?"

"I'm not trying to stress you out. You expect me to work on something which I may be going down the wrong path."

"I'm done discussing it with you. Goodbye." She hung up.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_Friday, June 19, 1987 –Morning_

Donovan studied the mess of floppy disks on his coffee table and the cardboard boxes on the floor. He assumed Julie must've persuaded Maggie to bring them to her. Donovan wasn't so much bothered by Julie's resolve to search for her treasured information, but the fact the surgical mask he'd supplied her with was nowhere in sight. Julie slept on the couch. Donovan leaned close to her, listening to her breathe. She sounded better than she had when he'd brought her home earlier, and he was relieved.

He walked into the kitchen, intending to have a couple beers before turning in. He hadn't returned Sean's call from work, but planned to call him in the morning instead.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Coors.

"Mike," Julie called from the living room.

_Damn, she's awake._

"Yeah?" Opening the beer, he glanced at Julie, standing in the kitchen doorway wearing a white, cotton gown. Her silhouette showed through. "I thought you were asleep."

"Did you call Sean?"

"Tomorrow." He put the can to his lips and savored the cool liquid as it rushed into his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell him I'm staying with you?"

He shrugged. "Haven't had the chance."

"Do you think he'll mind me sleeping in his room?"

"Doesn't matter. My house. My rules."

"Were you being inflexible? Is that why he got into trouble?" She inhaled. "Or did you put him in O'Brien Center?"

"No, I didn't," he snapped, then realize his sharp answer would incite more questions from her and he wasn't certain how much he should share, or how close he should let her get to the situation. He thought of a diversion…

Smiling, he asked, "So, how come you chose Maitland over me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you answer my questions, I'll answer yours." He chuckled.

She drew a breath. "You said you… understood, Mike."

"Right. No point in rehashing what can't be changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He ignored the question. "How come you're sleeping on my couch and not in Sean's room? That wasn't the deal."

"Because… You didn't ask his permission."

"Don't need to. I'm his father." He eyed her. "Did you wear a mask when you were looking through those disks?"

She paused as if she were hesitant to answer. "I doubt there's anything on them. I feel…" She took a breath. "Fine."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

She shook her head. "All I have to go off of are labels with dates on them. I mean there's a few which fall into the correct timeframe, but…"

"Not much you can do without a computer, eh?"

"No." She covered her mouth to yawn.

"Why don't you go on back to bed? You look tired and you have an appointment tomorrow."

Julie's appointment with the pneumologist, Dr. Graham, wasn't until noon. Donovan hoped for a confirmation of improvement.

_#_

After packing the large collection of floppy disks back in their boxes, Julie spent the next hour tossing, turning, and trying to get comfortable on the couch. She speculated as to whether or not Donovan really cared that she'd "chose Steve over him." The accusation bothered her. Donovan knew full well how difficult it had been to maintain a relationship during the war, hoping for normalcy that never came. Julie didn't doubt the attraction still existed between them. It had since the night she'd met him at Kelly's. She considered what might've happened between them had Pico not come and shot her that Saturday… after Donovan sat on the floor, holding her, telling her it was what he "needed." Julie giggled to herself. Had he realized how desperate he sounded? She wondered if he'd dated anyone since her. Becky the barmaid's words came back.

_You're the one he always talks about._

Julie laughed. _I wonder what he told her…_

"Are you going to sleep, or lay there and giggle all night?" Donovan called from the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry." She snickered. "It must be the medication."

With a shake of the head, he turned away. Julie made a mental note to harass him about Becky's comment later.

#

"No, I'm not coming tomorrow. Sunday's Father's Day, remember? You said you'd spend it with me."

Julie awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running, and Donovan pacing the living room dripping wet, a towel girded around his waist and a cordless phone in his hand.

_He's talking to Sean._ She sat up and watched his lips form a fake, reassuring smile.

"Of course I'll bring it," he said. "What else do you need? No, you don't need it tomorrow wise guy… See you Sunday. Bye." He hung up.

Julie slowly stood and lifted her sheet from the couch cushions then started to fold it. Donovan ripped it out of her hands, startling her.

"You know you're not supposed to be doing that." He refolded the sheet quickly then walked toward Sean's room.

"Finish your shower," she ordered. "I'll make you breakfast."

"Mmm don't think so," he mumbled, sauntering into the bathroom. He shut the door.

#

Julie didn't feel fatigued as she cracked two eggs into an eight inch frying pan. In the five days she'd been staying here, she never saw Donovan cook himself a home-made breakfast. Busy taking care of her, he usually skipped the meal.

Julie turned the eggs just as the toast popped up. _A little bit of margarine and honey, just the way you like it… honey._ She smiled. Not only had she prepared this meal for him the times she'd spent in this house before, but also in the Club Creole's kitchen where she and Elias Taylor had experimented with various dishes. She loved cooking.

She turned her head, careful not to cough into the margarine bowl then slathered some spread onto a piece of toast. She dished out the eggs just as Donovan came in buttoning his top.

"Breakfast is ready," she said.

"You've got a hearing problem." He took the plate from her.

"You're welcome, Mike." She grinned and poured them each a cup of coffee.

Donovan sat at the table with his plate and salted his food.

Julie placed the coffee in front of him, sitting in an adjacent chair. "I meant to tell you I had company yesterday."

"Beside Maggie?" Donovan asked. "Did you call Ham?"

"I did actually. He's coming over Sunday afternoon. I didn't realize you'd be gone."

"You ask him about Pico?"

"No. It's probably not a good idea to let him know you told me anything before he gets here. Um…" She paused. "My boss came by."

"Your boss?"

"Ross Templeton. Steve told him about the disks, and he asked me for them."

"Steve told him _what _about the disks?"

"That they were at Science Frontiers the day we went and now I have them."

"Are you giving them to him?"

"No. I need to look at them first. Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked, knowing he had the entire weekend off.

"You mean other than spending my morning with a beautiful woman? … No." He shoved the last bit of toast into his mouth and chewed.

His words caught her off-guard. She tried to keep from grinning. "You still think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah." He winked. "And a great cook too. But no more, please. I don't wanna be held responsible for your demise. From now on, your job is to rest and get well. Doctor's orders, remember?"

Julie glanced at the clock, realizing her appointment with Dr. Graham was less than two hours away.

She watched as Donovan carried his plate to the sink and rinsed it. She gathered the salt and pepper shakers then placed them on the counter.

"I guess you wouldn't be too pleased with what I'm going to ask from you?" Feeling like a child who needed to obtain her father's permission for something he'd probably say no to anyway, she spoke softly. "I thought I might have you get my computer tomorrow, then I could start researching the files, and help Steve out from here."

Donovan stared at her for a long moment, speechless, as though he didn't believe her request.

"There's not much to do around here, Mike. I'm getting… bored."

"It's called resting so you can get well. Let's see what the doctor has to say about your progress. Then, I'll decide."

She glared at him, irked by his sudden display of authority over her. "Your house, your rules?"

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Donovan pulled her close. "No. I care about you. I want you to get better."

His moist lips brushed against her forehead. She might've taken it for a pass had he not disengaged himself from the embrace so quickly, heading back to the bathroom where he finished getting ready.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Friday, June 19, 1987- Afternoon_

Blowing with all her might into a long, plastic tube, Julie watched the spyrometer's needle make marks on paper. It reminded her of a lie detector test. Though in this case, she wished it didn't show the truth. She wasn't doing as well as she'd hoped.

After the test, the attendant took her into an examining room where a nurse inventoried her symptoms. Julie waited a while before Dr. Graham examined her then shared the breathing test results.

Julie inhaled and exhaled as he listened to her lungs. Each deep breath Dr. Graham instructed her to take brought with it a cough.

Dr. Graham withdrew his stethoscope. "There's no congestion."

"But?"

"Have you been taking it easy?"

"Yes." She didn't consider staying up once past her new bedtime and making Donovan's breakfast not taking it easy.

Dr. Graham lowered himself to a rolling stool, scooted to a small counter then wrote in Julie's chart.

"You're seeing our therapist a couple times a week now, but perhaps it isn't enough. The center is open every day except Sunday. I'd like you to come as often as possible."

_That'd be a total inconvenience to Donovan._

She swallowed. "I'm sorry, Doctor. Maybe I have been doing a little more than I should."  
"I still think you should come."

"Thank you. I'll try." She hopped down off the table, not intending to try. She wouldn't add to Donovan's responsibilities.

Tearing off a sheet of paper Dr. Graham said, "I'm prescribing an inhaler. Have you used one before?"

"No," Julie said, though she'd instructed many who suffered Red Dust induced asthma symptoms on proper use.

Dr. Graham pulled an inhaler down from a cabinet. "This is to start with. You'll need to use it three times a day." He handed her a billing chart. "See you next week."

#

For Donovan, being a famous journalist and Resistance hero had its drawbacks. A young man, not older than twenty, had approached him in the waiting room, asked him for his autograph, then proceeded to explain how the Resistance once helped reunite his 10-year-old sister, Jennifer, with their family.

Donovan remembered the child well, especially since Ham took a liking to her. The Fixer showing a display of fatherly and compassionate affection toward anyone was a sight to be held. He'd even dressed up like Santa Claus to the delight of Jennifer and the other orphans.

The pleasant memory brought a smile to Donovan's face. His joyous countenance faded as he saw Julie approach the checkout counter crying. Donovan excused himself from Jennifer's brother then walked over to Julie.

He watched Julie write out a check, give it to the receptionist and schedule the following week's appointment.

Slipping his arm around Julie's shoulder, Donovan escorted her outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shrugged his arm away. "I'm fine."

They headed for his car. He unlocked Julie's door then opened it for her. She ducked inside.

A moment later, Donovan turned the key in the ignition and glanced over at Julie. She stared straight ahead, refusing to look at him. Her tears flowed freely.

"Wanna tell me about the exam?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

_If I'm responsible for her, she has to be straight with me so I'll know what to expect._ He put the car in drive.

Donovan drove several blocks, trying to ignore Julie's sniffling before he pulled over and stared at her.

"Just…drive," she said in a low growl. "I'll be…oh… kay."

Cupping his hand under her chin, he tried to get her to make eye contact with him. "C'mon, what are you afraid to tell me?"

"I don't want to," her voice cracked. "Inconvenience you… anymore."

"You're not an inconvenience."

She gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Not yet, huh?"

He withdrew his hand. "What does that mean?"

She looked at him with a pained expression. "Just drive."

Shifting the vehicle into gear, he waited for a couple cars to pass then pulled out into the street.

#

Steve spent his morning at the Los Angeles County Public Library, searching for scholarly articles on the development of antidotes used in the destruction of certain variants of intestinal E. Coli, but found none. While his mind wondered to the articles Pico kept on Julie, Steve's curiosity got the best of him and he found himself looking up past stories published in the L.A. Times. He wanted to see if any of the ones featuring Julie's heroics as a Resistance Leader and early research at Science Frontiers hinted at a relationship with Mike Donovan.

Eventually, Steve stumbled across a story featuring the photo of Julie looking moony-eyed at Donovan. Again, Steve wondered how long she'd dated Donovan and why they'd split up.

#

After Donovan insisted on carrying Julie into the house, he made her lie on the couch, and plead with her to eat before he left for work. He placed a plate of food and can of Diet 7-Up on the coffee table, but Julie was in no mood to eat. She didn't touch it.

"Did I make it wrong or something?" Donovan asked.

She shook her head. Her eyes glazed over with tears. "I'm not trying to be difficult."

"I didn't say that."

Feeling a tug in her throat, Julie held back her tears.

_I don't have to tell him. He doesn't have to know the truth… He'll know… He's not going to leave me alone._ More tears came. _Stop it… He'll worry._

Donovan stared at her.

_To hell with respecting Sean's privacy._ She wanted to go into his room and close the door.

"What did the doctor say?" Donovan asked.

Julie wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm not doing so great."

"Yeah, well we knew that. I told you, you've been overdoing it. You're just going to have to—"

"He wants me to have treatment everyday. At least everyday except Sunday. They aren't open then."

"Okay. Whatever it takes. You have to do what you have to do."

"That's too… much for you," she protested.

"No, it isn't."

The phone rang. Julie drew a breath and rubbed her eyes as Donovan picked up the receiver.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Tyler. You still coming on Sunday? No, I'm going to see Sean… When were you planning on coming?... I need a favor from you. Julie really needs someone to look after her, you know, make sure she doesn't over do it. Can you get here a little earlier?... About ten? I'll be back before four. Can you handle her for six hours?... Thanks, I appreciate it… You too." He disconnected then looked at Julie as if he knew he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"Handle me?" Julie scowled at him. "What am I, a bad kid or something?"

"Just a little too rambunctious." He simultaneously winked and gave her a smug grin. "If anyone can keep you in bed all day, it'd be Ham."

"I guess it beats _you_ keeping me in bed all day," she retorted.

"Thanks," he said, looking hurt.

Julie swallowed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"How 'bout you make it up to me by eating this wonderful meal I made for you?"

"Okay," she whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Sunday, June 21, 1987 - Morning_

Julie reserved her strength over the next two days, resting and giving her body and lungs much needed time to heal. She tried not to think about work, trusting Steve would soon make their monthly trip to Seattle without her. She knew if she didn't turn over the files, he wouldn't have much else to do.

Just as promised, Ham showed up at Donovan's Sunday morning to look after Julie while Donovan visited Sean. Ham took the recliner, his eyes glued to the business section of the Sunday paper. Julie wondered how his security firm faired. He'd not shared with her about his company in a long time.

"How's business?" she asked.

He glanced up from the paper. "Good."

Ham never was one to make in-depth conversation unless he needed information.

He turned the newspaper page. Julie wondered if he was deliberately ignoring her.

"I guess you've been pretty… busy," she said, pursing her lips into a frown. "That's why you never came to see… me at the hospital."

"I figured you were receiving plenty attention from Gooder and your other little friend."

She ignored the remark.

"Mike said you and he took care of some business together while I was in the hospital." She held his gaze. "He also said that you've been avoiding him."

Ham folded the paper then laid it on the coffee table. "What did he tell you?"

"I'm sure everything he knows… But that's the thing; He doesn't really know everything, does he?"

"What do you want, Julie?" he snapped. "Did you get my presents?"

"If you mean the data… disks, yes, I got… them and thank you. I'd like for you to tell me…how Pico died in your care."

Setting his jaw he said,_ "_Doesn't matter. He's dead. You're alive."

"You don't trust me?" She swallowed. "Even if… you are responsible, how could I blame you? But I don't get… why you guys didn't turn… him over to the police."

"Didn't you ask Gooder?"

Ham's never going to admit to Pico's murder, she realized. _Does he really think I'll turn him in?_

"He said you wanted to question Pico, that you were… rough."

"Look, Julie. I didn't come here to get into it with you. Gooder instructed me to make you rest."

"He knew why I asked you to come, and it wasn't to… babysit me." Feeling a tug in her chest, she coughed then reached for a glass of ice water.

"Should I leave?"

"No, Ham… I want to know if you killed Pico. I swear I won't turn you in." She coughed some more, then took a sip.

Settling back into his chair, Ham kept silent for a few minutes. Julie stared at him, assuming he'd either cave in or abruptly excuse himself. After a while, he addressed her.

"Pico said some things about you. I lost my cool."

"Mike said Pico hardly spoke at all."

"I got him to… talk."

"What did he tell you?"

"It's not important."

"Oh, c'mon! If the situation were … reversed, you would want to know … what was said about you."

"You'd never hurt anyone to get it out of them!"

"Maybe I would." She thought about the methods of torture she and Donovan imposed on prisoners during the last war. Bright lights and blindfolds were nothing compared to what Ham was capable of. She realized it would've been quicker for Ham to just shoot Pico and get it over with. Knowing Ham, he'd been cruel and took pleasure in the deed.

"Pico had a lot to say about you and Bates," Ham said. "He talked about the news interview you and Gooder did with Bates."

Julie remembered the interview like it had happened yesterday, feeling Nathan Bate's hand move up the small of her back as he told viewers that he had a "very special working relationship" with her.

_ Pico was jealous. He thought Bates and I were lovers. So did many other people, including Mike…_

Frowning, Julie said, "Thank you for your honesty, Ham."

#

Donovan glared at the mean woman sitting behind the Plexiglas. Due to a curfew violation, Sean wasn't allowed outside O'Brien Center today, and Donovan's visit would be shortened by a half hour.

_On Father's Day, unbelievable!_

Even more questionable was the ridiculous charge against Sean. He'd been caught in the restroom after bedtime.

_Apparently, they think he can control when he has to use the john_, Donovan thought.

"You'll need to meet with our billing director afterwards, Mr. Donovan," the attendant said. "There's been some issue with your payment."

_Yeah, I haven't sent it._

Nodding, he headed for the double doors and passed through a security checkpoint. He removed his wallet and keys then placed them on the conveyer. A chunky guard patted him down.

After passing the security point, Donovan walked into a large cafeteria where he found Sean at a table and sat across from him.

"How ya doin' there, Kiddo?"

With a sincere expression Sean said, "I'm sorry about today, Dad."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be out of here in a few weeks. We'll go wherever we want." Donovan noticed a small wooden box sitting in front of Sean. "What's that?"

"I made it for you." Sean pushed the box toward him.

Donovan opened the lid. There was nothing inside, not that he expected anything. It was the best that a son without any resources could afford.

"I figured you could put baseball cards in it or something," Sean explained.

Donovan hadn't been to a baseball game or collected cards in years.

"It's beautiful. I'll cherish it always."

"How's Julie doing?"

Wondering about Sean's motive for asking, Donovan made a so-so motion with his hand.

"How are you getting along with her?"

Donovan repeated the motion then let out a chuckle.

"You still like her?"

"That's not what I came to discuss."

"If my old man's dating," Sean smiled, "I have a right to know."

_If you call running her back and forth to appointments and being her personal nurse, dating._ He refrained from saying anything more.

"I want to talk about what you plan to do when you get out of here."

"Go home and play my guitar. Will Julie still be there?"

"No." Donovan was starting to get annoyed, but it made him wonder if Sean was okay with her being around. He didn't seem angry. "You plan on going back to school in the fall?"

"Have to, don't I?"

Donovan knew the terms of Sean's probation required he attend public school or earn a GED. At seventeen-years-old, and having spent nearly two years in Visitor custody, Sean was behind in his education. He wouldn't graduate at eighteen.

"I think you should study at home like we talked about. I'll help you," Donovan said.

"You suck at algebra too."

"Thanks for the reminder. I'll find someone to help you."

"Maybe Julie will help me. She's a scientist. They're supposed to be good at math."

"I'll ask her," he lied, assuming she planned to return to work as soon as she could, he'd seldom see her, if at all.

_It'll be better that way,_ he reasoned. _Then I can devote myself to Sean and stop worrying about her._

Unlike last time, his meeting with Sean went smoothly. He felt a glimmer of hope. After the visit, Donovan met with the billing director and wrote out a check, giving her a load of excuses as to why the payment was late. He refrained from telling her what he really thought, how unfair it was the state could keep his child incarcerated, and demand financial support.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Monday, June 22, 1987 -Morning_

The following day, Steve returned to Metzger Laboratories and discovered manila folders with medical test results heaped on Julie's desk. Steve learned that while he'd waited for Julie's health to improve, and for her to release the prized data disks to him, the physical condition of their Seattle patients continued to deteriorate. One alarming case was a pair of nine-month-old twins by the name of Andrew and Alexander Miller. Both boys exhibited respiratory ailments consistent with Red Dust exposure. Mr. and Mrs. Miller resided in an area of Washington known for its high toxin reproduction rate. Only after their sons became seriously ill did they move closer to Seattle, and enrolled the boys in Metzgar's research study.

As she had with CJ, Julie grew attached to Alex and Andy. The way she'd worried for not only these twins, but all the little ones under her care, bothered Steve. He knew how devastated she'd be if any of them died. Steve felt the decline in Andrew Miller's condition would upset Julie a great deal. He was glad he couldn't communicate with her and tell her Andrew was now on life support and his chances of survival were slim.

Picking up the phone, Steve dialed Ross'office number.

"Good morning," Ross said.

"No it isn't," Steve replied.

Ross sighed. "I imagine you're calling to see what Julie's decision is, regard–"

"I received reports from Seattle. Can I come speak with you?"

"Certainly."

Steve hung up then promenaded to Ross' office. The door was already open. Ross stood at the copy machine, loading a ream of paper.

"One of the Miller twins isn't doing well," Steve said. "His condition has weakened. They've put him on a respirator."

"You've been off the project for too long," Ross accused. "Now your patient is—"

"It isn't my fault. I don't have a magic cure for him. Julie's been ill. I'm worried about her."

"Well, you need to let her friend, Mr. Donovan worry about her, and you take charge of the project."

Ross' words stung.

"I'll go through all the new reports and assess their situation," Steve replied.

"You'll do it in Seattle." Ross sat at his desk and pressed the call button.

"Yes, Mr. Templeton." The secretary's nasally voice came on.

"I'd like you to book Dr. Maitland a flight to Seattle, A.S.A.P."

_He's making me leave?_ Steve wondered in disbelief. _What about the data disks? She must've said no._

"Will do," the secretary answered.

Ross looked at Steve. "Go home and pack. We'll send a cab for you."

"Did Julie_ even_ call?" Steve asked.

With a quick nod, Ross answered, "She's not giving them up… yet."

#

Having arrived in Seattle Monday evening, Steve knew it was too late to visit the research hospital and examine his and Julie's patients. He settled into a room at the newly renovated Marriot in downtown Seattle. Ross and Shelley Templeton spared no expense when it came to lodging their prized scientists. Steve's suite featured a living area with a desk where he could work on research notes, a small wet bar stocked with several bottles of exquisite wine, and a large bedroom featuring a California-king sized bed. Trying to sleep there only reminded Steve of the nights he'd spent here with Julie.

Tuesday morning, he woke early, showered and dressed in his best business attire. By six-thirty, he started making rounds in the research hospital's NICU. The tiniest and most vulnerable patients were first on his agenda. Thirty-seven babies in all bore a birth defect and/or respiratory ailment caused by exposure to the Red Dust. Steve thought a simple solution for evading Red Dust exposure would be for the world's human population to migrate to cities where the toxin was inactive. Julie never shared his opinion on the matter, citing it to be a ridiculously difficult endeavor to accomplish.

Steve arrived in the Miller twin's nursery by nine. He saw Mrs. Miller sitting in a rocking chair, holding the healthier twin, Alexander. She sang a soft lullaby which reminded Steve of time spent in his own mother's arms.

The sicklier of Mrs. Miller's twins slept in a nearby crib, covered in cellophane. Life sustaining tubes ran in and out of his makeshift cocoon.

Steve clutched a clipboard and addressed the boy's mother. "Mrs. Miller?"

She glanced at him with watery brown eyes. "Dr. Maitland."

Alexander clung to her as she stood.

Steve smiled at him. "Hey there, little man." He addressed the woman again. "I'm sorry I haven't been here lately."

"I know about Dr. Parrish." Mrs. Miller spoke quietly. "Is she improving?"

"She has," he admitted, hoping she wouldn't ask him for the details on Julie's recovery. He'd be embarrassed to admit he hadn't talked to Julie in over a week.

He shuffled toward Andrew's crib. "I heard Andy isn't doing too well."

Her eyes filling with tears, Mrs. Miller shook her head. "No."

"I'd like to examine him."

A nurse took Alexander from Mrs. Miller. "It'll be a while."

Mrs. Miller nodded then slipped out of the nursery.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Wednesday, July 1, 1987- Afternoon_

Over the next week, Julie started her days earlier, getting to the respiratory office by ten so Donovan didn't have to worry about being late for work on the count of her. With each passing day, Julie felt her lung capacity increasing. That Friday's visit with Dr. Graham confirmed her improvement and he reduced the necessary treatment sessions to three times a week. He recommended she engage in light exercise like walking, and Donovan seemed willing to oblige.

The Silver Lake Reservoir was an ideal location, not too far from Donovan's house. He'd taken Julie on picnics there before. The first Wednesday of July, 1987, they walked the trails for a short while, as much as Julie could stand. Donovan always walked right beside her, locking arms with her, as if she still needed his support to get around. Or maybe he just liked being close to her. Julie felt a feeling of déjà vu as they sat on a checkered picnic blanket under a large oak tree.

"Only two more weeks," Donovan said.

"Sean's coming home." She tried to divert the attention from her own home going, again wondering why Donovan seemed so reluctant to talk about Sean.

"Yeah," he said, digging in the basket for a couple cans of soda. "You think you'll manage on your own?"

"I'm not weak anymore. I can do a lot more than you think I can."

"I didn't say you couldn't." He grinned at her. "I asked if you thought you could."

"And I was trying to ask you about Sean again. Like usual, you keep changing the subject."

He drew the soda can away from his lips. "What do you want to know about Sean?"

"Oh, you mean you're actually going to tell me?"

"And then you'll tell me about you and Maitland." He winked.

She suspected he'd just said it to annoy her. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"I said fine. Are you getting deaf in your old age again, Michael?" She'd seldom called him by his given name, and usually it'd been during a romantic interlude.

He grinned at her. "What do you wanna know?"

"You said you didn't put him there. How did he get there then?"

"He … hurt someone."

"At school?"

"This girl I went out with."

"You had a girlfriend? You never told me that."

"No. She wasn't my girlfriend," he said. "It was supposed to be a date. She and Sean got into it before I had the chance to take her out. He hit her and she pressed charges. End of story."

He gathered the utensils and plastic plates.

"End of story?" she scowled. "That was an awfully short story."

"Yeah, well there's not much else to say."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"December."

"What about the girl, she sued you?"

He nodded. "Medical bills, time off from work. Ten grand and Sean's been in the pen since February. Now, anymore questions?"

She felt like a jerk for prying. "I am so sorry, Mike."

"I didn't exactly think he'd be normal again."

"Does he seem… better?"

"Dunno yet." He stood and stretched, towering over Julie as she lingered on the blanket.

Julie picked off a piece of crust from her sandwich, offering it to an approaching mallard. She caught Donovan smiling down at her and asked, "Didn't you want to ask me about Steve?"

"Not really."

The duck nibbled the bread from Julie's palm.

"I didn't run straight back to him after the war, you know," she said.

Donovan chuckled. "You don't have to explain."

Dusting off her hands, Julie stood. Rather than continuing on with the subject, she decided it seemed an appropriate time to inquire about getting her computer.

"Mike, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" He sat the picnic basket aside on the grass then reached for two corners of the blanket.

Julie located the other two corners and lifted the blanket. Blades of grass drifted to the ground.

"What I asked you for a couple weeks ago. My computer." Julie brought her blanket corners to Donovan, their hands touched lightly.

He stared at her for a long moment, hesitant to answer.

"Think you're ready?"

"I am."

"All right, on one condition."

She expected a lecture on how much time she could spend researching as opposed to resting.

"What's that?"

"You'll come here with me on Saturday night. They're having a fireworks show."

His response surprised her, and she couldn't help but wonder, "Would that be like a date or something."

"No. No. Just a couple of old pals spending time together."

"Like every other day, huh?"

"Right."

Julie felt a wave of disappointment sweep through her. She doubted Donovan had seriously considered reconciling with her. _Why does that bother me?_ She wondered.

Donovan walked at a slow pace allowing Julie to keep up with him as he carried the blanket and basket to his car.

#

Andrew Miller's physical examination confirmed his respiratory system was failing from damage caused by the toxin. In spite of his being kept in seclusion these past six months, his breathing had never improved. His white blood cell counts were high, indicating a serious respiratory infection. Antibiotics weren't working, and the baby's immune system was too weak to fight the infection. Steve knew it was too late to save Mrs. Miller's youngest twin.

By Wednesday afternoon, Andrew Miller died. Steve called Ross, and broke the news. Ross instructed Steve not to share the information with Julie, knowing it'd only cause her more stress and feelings of guilt for her inability to work on the project. Ross said he'd keep Steve in Seattle to monitoring the other infants' conditions. Steve wondered how long Ross intended to keep him there. When Steve inquired about Julie's condition, Ross stated he hadn't heard from her, which only fueled Steve's doubts about completing the project.

#

Catching a glimpse of Melissa Foxx's bright yellow Corvette pulling into the driveway behind him, Donovan thrust his Camry into park. Melissa's car door slammed, startling Julie. Dressed in a matching polka dotted blazer and tight skirt, Melissa approached the driver's side door.

Donovan patted Julie's hand. "Why don't you go inside and wait for me?"

"Why?"

"I'll only be a few minutes." He looked through his window.

Melissa glared back at him, her lips pursed together tightly. She clutched an envelope addressed to her lawyer in Donovan's handwriting. Donovan guessed it contained his recently sent payment.

Julie opened her door then stepped out onto the pavement.

Donovan shoved his door open forcing Melissa to jump out of the way.

"Your check bounced, dearest," Melissa said.

Julie stepped around to the driver's side and stood next to Melissa.

"Julie, I said go in the house!" Donovan barked.

"I need keys," she replied, gaping at Melissa.

Donovan could only guess what Julie was thinking as he handed the keys over.

"I didn't know you were seeing her again," Melissa spat.

Donovan saw no point in trying to explain Julie's presence at his home. He snatched the envelope out of Melissa's hand, watching Julie turn the key in the doorknob out of the corner of his eye.

"She's a little young for you, don't you think, Mike?" Melissa added.

Donovan waited for Julie to go inside before addressing Melissa.

"About the money?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about the money? What do you owe me?" She counted red painted fingertips. "Five grand? How many more checks will bounce?"

"Look, things are a little tight right now. I can't pay my mortgage and Sean's being released in a few weeks. But why should you care? You need more dough for more plastic surgery?

Her expression hardened. "What I do with my money is none of your concern, Mike."

"And if my kid and I end up on the street because of your—"

"You, end up on the street?" She grabbed a hold of his shirt collar. "Mr. Sexy could get a job anywhere he wanted, if he'd use what he was given. Or do you only reserve that for Julie?"

Donovan grabbed her hand and forcefully pushed it away. "Get off my property."

"Did you tell her about Sean?"

Ignoring the question, he replied, "I'll have my lawyer contact your lawyer. We'll _arrange _something."

"If you think I'm negotiating with you, you're out of your mind, Honey." Her bright red heels clicked on the concrete as she sauntered to her car.

Hands in his pockets, Donovan watched Melissa back out of the driveway. Her tires squealed as she sped away.

Turning toward the porch, Donovan noticed Julie standing in the doorway.

"What was that about?" She leered at him as he walked into the foyer.

"Nothing." He headed for the briefcase on the dining room table, snapped it open and placed the envelope inside.

When he turned around, Julie was right behind him. He almost knocked her down.

"Mike." She giggled. "You have something to tell me, about that woman?"

"No."

"Is this what we discussed at the park? You're making payments to—"

He nodded, slipping past her. He moved toward the kitchen, snagged a beer out of the fridge and gulped it down quickly.

Julie followed him. "Well, no wonder you're always on edge. Do you find her attractive?"

He nearly spit the beer out of his mouth and shook his head vigorously.

"I would think not. I mean, someone like that wouldn't be your type."

_She thinks she still knows me. _He chuckled then asked, "What is my type?"

"I don't know," she looked away, with a sheepish grin. "Certainly not, someone… trashy. I mean, you said you tried to go out with her once. Did you ask her out? Or did she ask you?"

"She did." He decided not to tell her how often Melissa had pressed him for a date, or that he'd only agreed to it to prove his incompatibility with her.

"And you were just being a nice guy by saying yes, right?" Julie asked.

"Something like that."

"Am I way off?" she asked.

"No, you're just being nosy."

"Nosy?"

He watched her lips curl into a smile and imagined how she'd react if he kissed her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he directed her to the living room.

"You look tired, Sweetheart. Why don't you go rest?"

Julie turned toward him, batting her eyelashes playfully. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Uh huh."

Ignoring the desire welling up inside of him, he watched Julie slip off her shoes and settle into the makeshift bed on the couch.

"Wake me up before you leave for work," she said, turning over onto her side.

"Of course," he lied.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_July 3, 1987- Friday_

Friday Morning, Julie hesitated before the familiar, but daunting sight of the staircase leading to her apartment. Donovan stood behind her, waiting for her to make up her mind as she held onto the railing.

"I can help you up there," he stated.

"I need to stop depending on you." She placed her foot on the first step and then took another.

Donovan stayed so close behind her that she could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck. He wouldn't let her fall.

She turned around and cupped his chin with her hand, feeling the smoothness of freshly shaven skin.

Smiling, she said, "Maybe you should back off a little. I'm okay."

"Told ya, I don't wanna be held responsible for your demise."

As she continued to walk, Donovan was two steps behind her. "Mike, I was wondering, had I died, how would you have eulogized me? What would you have said?"

"Maitland and your mother wouldn't have allowed it."

It pained her to admit that was true. She considered Maggie's revelation about Donovan's meltdown during his interview. "Funny you never gave me the tape of your interview. You're not going to miss me when this is all over with, are you?"

"Now who has an ego?" He chuckled, marched up a few steps and slipped past her.

Julie giggled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You used to tell me how arrogant I was."

"That was five years ago." She looked at him incredulously. "I would have to say, you've come outside of yourself and learned to care about others very nicely, Mr. Donovan."

"Well, Dr. Parrish, if that's a compliment, I accept."

Julie let them into her apartment. The air inside was stuffy. Julie instructed Donovan to open windows.

Outside temperatures reached ninety degrees and inside the apartment, Julie's plants were wilting. She placed a finger inside the dry potting soil of her English Ivy. Frowning, she doubted they would survive her absence.

"I'll get the mail. You water the plants," Donovan said.

Julie surrendered her keys. In her kitchen, she located a plastic pitcher then filled it with water. She went around to each plant in the living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and balcony. Before her accident, she'd managed to collect about thirty specimens, fascinated by the different growth patterns of each. Maggie had frequently teased her that her apartment resembled a small jungle, the only thing missing were the animals to which Julie had replied, "Why do I need animals when CJ visits so often?"

As Julie watered the large ficus tree in the corner of her bedroom, Donovan approached her with an armful of envelopes. He presented at least twice the amount of bills as he had during last week's visit, his expression grim.

He plucked a few envelopes from the top of the mass, holding them out to her. Julie made an annoyed face.

The return address on each bill was to a medical facility involved in Julie's care. Until now, she'd avoided worrying about her mounting debts. She placed the pitcher on the floor, then sat on the edge of her bed, and thumbed open a bill from the Thoracic Surgeon.

"I'll get the computer," Donovan said.

Julie nodded, unfolding the papers. The surgeon charged close to twelve thousand dollars. Her insurance negotiated the fees down to nine thousand, and left Julie responsible for four and a half thousand.

She opened a Med Center bill that encompassed the entire duration of her week and two-day stay. Ten pages detailed overpriced fees of the room itself, medications, meals, and surgical packs. The insurance company negotiated the cost of each, as with the surgeon fees. Julie's portion of this bill totaled $24,549.52.

_I can't pay it if I can't finish the project, _she thought_._ She knew she would have to return to work in a couple weeks, in spite of what her doctors recommended. If her lungs were still sensitive, she'd simply wear a surgical mask.

She picked up the remaining envelopes and fliers, which Donovan left beside her on the bed, then joined him in the living room where he dismantled her Macintosh Computer.

#

Frowning at the latest test results for the second Miller twin, Steve felt nauseated. Why was Alexander suffering from the same respiratory infection as his brother? While Steve suspected it had something to do with the twins' almost identical chemistry, he knew DNA research hadn't advanced far enough to pinpoint exactly what those similarities were. He didn't want to tell Mrs. Miller that her only remaining son would likely suffer the same fate as his brother. During the week Steve had been in Seattle, none of his patients' health improved. A feeling of hopelessness settled in.

Ross phoned later that evening, and announced researchers at Metzger were experimenting with a cactus plant, known for its ability to destroy certain species of E. Coli. Ross needed Steve to fly back this Sunday to oversee the experiments. Steve felt glad to be going home.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_Saturday, July 4, 1987- Evening_

Magnificent shades of orange, red, green and blue exploded above Silver Lake. Crowds of people cheered and whistled with each burst of color.

Sitting on a picnic blanket, Julie leaned against Donovan's chest. Having decided what medications she could do without for the evening, she opted to try the new wine coolers actor Bruce Willis crooned about in commercials.

Julie had a nice buzz going. In just over an hour, she'd downed two drinks. She hadn't drank since Christmas at Steve's last year, when she'd had a horrible argument with him and his mother about how many of his children she'd have.

Donovan shifted against her, his arm reaching into the cooler for another beer.

"Want another bottle, or are you cozy?" he asked.

She felt the cool mist of beer spray onto her arm as he popped the tab.

"I'm cozy, but I'll take another." She scooted up further against his chest as he lifted the can to his mouth and gulped.

A loud explosion thundered in the distance.

"Remind you of anything?" Julie asked.

"What, you being cozy?" He slid the cold wine bottle into her hands.

"Miiike," she hissed. "I meant the noise."

"Gunfire," he said. "Going on raids with you." He took another drink then added, "Except the last one. That sucked."

"I know. You were mean to me."

"What?"

She felt his eyes on her. "Yelling at me because I didn't wear a… bullet-proof vest." She tried to unscrew the lid on her bottle, but the metal dug into her hand.

"Well…" he replied.

Julie placed the bottle in his free hand. "Open it for me."

"You're the boss." He pressed a kiss to her forehead then opened the bottle.

"What was that for?" She giggled.

"Because, you're the boss." He twisted the cap and returned the bottle to her.

"Of?" she asked.

She felt him shrug against her back and wondered if he might try to kiss her on the mouth. He moved his arm again, and pressed the light button on his watch.

"We've still got another twenty minutes," he said.

She lifted the bottle to her mouth, chugging a few gulps.

"You don't have to finish that before we leave," he said. "There's one more."

"I don't want to waste it."

"You feeling okay?"

"Sure."

"Your chest is okay?"

"My chest is perfect."

He snorted. "No comment."

"Mike!" She glanced at him. "I thought you might've brought me out here to seduce me. Now I see—"

"On the grass?" He snickered.

She elbowed him in the side.

With a grunt, he lay back on the blanket, not taking Julie with him.

Julie twisted herself to see him. He wasn't looking at her, but the sky again.

"Hey, you should try this," he said. "The view's even better from this angle."

"I'll bet."

He took her hand, chuckling. "Well, come on. What are you afraid of?"

"You getting us kicked out of the park for indecent behavior."

"No." He laughed. "That wasn't what-"

She lay beside him, holding the bottle upright on the blanket, her head in the crook of Donovan's arm.

"Hey." There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he said, "The view _is _much better from this angle."

Certain he meant the view of her lying next to him, and not the fireworks, she wanted him to kiss her forehead again, but he didn't. He turned his face toward the sky. Julie watched the rest of the fireworks show with him.

#

A few pops and whistles filled the night air as Donovan pulled into his driveway. He looked over at Julie in the passenger seat, holding onto her last, almost-empty wine bottle, and regretted letting her drink all four of them.

"You awake, Julie?"

"Mmm hmm," she said.

He pulled the key out of the ignition then exited the car. He was about half way up the walk before he realized he hadn't heard the passenger door slam.

He went back after her, and opened her door.

She smiled at him with a dopey grin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I don't think I can… walk."

"You don't know that. You haven't tried yet." He snatched the wine bottle from her lap. "You through with it?"

"I'm… fine." She made a noise that could either pass for a burp or a hiccup.

"Do you plan to sleep in the car? Because if you do, the only thing I ask is you don't puke or anything."

"You must think I'm drunk or someth…" Placing her hand on the dashboard, she tried to pull herself up.

"Not at all." He smiled at her. "You're just having trouble for no reason."

She grabbed his hand. "C'mon, help me."

He gave her a gentle pull. She stood, stumbled backward into the car door and giggled.

_Should've stopped her at two. _He slipped his arm around her shoulders then drew her away from the car to close the door.

"Julie, can you walk?"

"Yeah, but I think you should …carry me anyway."

"Of course." He swooped her up. She didn't make a peep, and he realized she was so hammered she felt no pain.

She wound her hands around his neck as he pushed the car door closed with his rear.

"I think I've missed you, Michael," she said softly as he trotted up to the porch.

Ignoring the remark, he fished his keys out of his pant pocket, unlocked the door then pushed it open.

"You didn't hear… meeee," Julie squealed.

He fumbled for the light switch. The lights came on. "You missed me."

"You missed me too."

He looked down at that old familiar sparkle in her eyes, not trusting his heart to answer her. When he went to put her down on the couch, she still held on tightly to his neck.

"Wanna let go?" He tried to pry her fingers away, but she held on tighter.

"Not particularly, no." She smiled again. "Sit with me for a while. We need to talk."

_Haven't you said enough?_ He lowered himself to the couch, taking her with him. His arm slightly cradled around her back, she sat on his lap, her legs hanging over his knees.

She found his hand, pulled his arm tighter around her waist then snuggled against his chest. "I miss you holding me like this."

_I wasn't trying to… Aw hell, here she goes. _

He felt her soft lips against his neck, her warm, tender kisses against his skin.

"You miss your big brother?" he teased.

"Big brother?" Lifting her head, she made eye contact. "Did that feel like something a kid sister would—"

"Dunno, I never had one."

"Right. You were an only child." Leaning close to his earlobe, she whispered, "You poor thing."

A chill went down his back.

As she planted several more kisses on his neck, he contemplated how to stop her.

"Julie, what are you trying to accomplish?"

She didn't answer, instead, going after the other side of his neck, she sucked ever so lightly. He held his hand in front of her mouth, but she kissed his palm instead and then planted a kiss on his lips.

He jerked back. "C'mon, Julie."

"What, baby? You don't miss me?" She leaned in and kissed his lips again.

He kept his mouth closed tight. He knew better. He turned his head sideways. She planted one on his cheek.

"You're injured," he reminded.

"I feel wonderful." She started to kiss his neck again, then his mouth. He gave in this time.

As he enjoyed the sweetness of her tongue in his mouth, he tried to picture waking up in bed with her. If they crossed the line, he doubted he could devote the time and attention a relationship with her would demand. It would just be a repeat of what went on in the past.

Julie pulled away, slightly, holding onto his hands. "See, I knew you still loved me, Mike."

_Yeah I do._

She tried to steal another kiss but he pulled back from her.

"I'm sorry. We can't tonight."

A look of hurt washed over her face.

"You're not healed," he reminded again, gently pushing her off his lap. "Wait here. I'll get your blanket and pillow."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Sunday, July 5, 1987- Morning_

The following morning, Julie woke with yesterday's outfit still on, a foul tasting dryness in her mouth and her head aching. Feeling lethargic and weak, she slowly sat up on the couch. Pain radiated through her chest cavity. She remembered skipping last night's dosage of Tylenol Three's and padded into the kitchen.

Fumbling through a collection of prescription bottles, she found the pain reliever. After downing a couple pills, she made a quick trip to the bathroom. When she passed by Donovan's bedroom, she saw him lying in his queen-sized bed, partially covered with a blanket. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, and listening to his soft snoring brought back the memory of lying next to him with her ear pressed against his chest. She remembered the longing she felt last night as she leaned against him, watching fireworks. She scolded herself for feeling that way, and yet just being that close to him she'd felt like they'd reconnected. She knew, in spite of all the light-hearted teasing, their friendship was just as strong as it was before. Donovan really did care about her, but not excessively like Steve, and she respected him for giving her space to think and to heal.

Her head starting to throb again, she returned to the kitchen then sat at the table, and rubbed her temples.

Donovan came in a few minutes later and poured himself a glass of water.

"You have a headache too?" Julie guessed. "You can have one of my pain pills."

"I'm fine." He turned around to face her.

She stared at him then took a drink of her own glass.

"You sleep okay?" he asked.

She couldn't remember going to bed. _Strange, he'd let me fall asleep without making me change my clothes. Maybe he was drunk too._

"Must have." She shrugged. "I don't recall coming home from the park."

Donovan chuckled and filled the coffee decanter with water.

"Is that funny?" Julie asked.

"You couldn't walk. I helped you in."

"Then put me to bed with my clothes on?"

"You did." He put one scoop of coffee in the filter. "Want some?"

Thinking about the way her words had come out, as though he could have taken her clothes off for her, she apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I thought you tried anything. You've been a perfect gentleman and I'm grateful for that."

Snickering, he pushed the coffee pot's power switch. "You're welcome."

Julie gave him an incredulous stare. "What?"

"Oh… nothing." He smiled.

His sudden burst of humor bothered Julie. He was acting as if he knew something she didn't.

"You _were_ a gentleman, weren't you?"

"Of course."

Another thought occurred to her she didn't care for. _Maybe I acted inappropriately._

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Was I a gentlewoman?"

He paused for a few seconds before answering. "Your lips got a little busy."

"Did I say something?"

With an empty coffee mug in his hand, he turned to her. "That too."

"What else is there?"

The percolator stopped and Donovan poured his cup.

"Mike?"

"Do you have to use the restroom? I need to shower and shave. Sean called earlier. They gave him an extra hour to spend with me."

She knew he'd deliberately changed the subject.

"Did we do anything?" She thought a blunt question would get a direct answer.

"Drank a little, watched some fireworks."

"Did we… sleep together?"

"No."

"Nothing happened between us?"

"No, nothing happened."

Although she suspected he was lying, she didn't want to accuse him of trying anything when she couldn't remember herself.

Donovan put his mug on the counter. "I'll be home around three. I've got a little surprise for you, if you'll feel up to it."

She hoped the headache would disappear sooner than that. "A surprise? Are we going somewhere?"

"Nope. Just be ready."

"Ready for what?"

He winked then exited the room.

"Donovan?" she called after him, but he didn't respond.

#

Julie's lethargic feeling hadn't left by early afternoon. In spite of the headache, she'd sat behind her computer screen, pouring through data on several experiments which she'd helped supervise. Scientific formulas stared back at her.

Ross called and said Steve flew back from Seattle this morning. Again, Julie reminded him not to let Steve call her, that she'd contact him when she was ready. Then Ross informed her that one of a pair of twins up in Seattle, had passed away after developing an infection in his lungs.

Julie felt like crying. The more she considered the whole situation, how much she cared for those babies and their parents, it frustrated her. Ross' horrific report made Julie want to talk to Steve, and she told Ross to send Steve over for lunch tomorrow. This meant she wouldn't have her walk with Donovan at the park. She wondered if he'd be disappointed, or if he'd make himself absent while Steve visited.

Donovan's car door slammed outside. Julie went to greet him.

#

Donovan returned from O'Brien Center in a mixed mood. He'd had another successful visit with Sean then drove to his ex-sister-in-law, Cathy's house, near Long Beach where they engaged in a discussion about Sean's future. As Margie's only surviving relative, Cathy wanted visitation rights with Sean. Donovan was hesitant to give them to her. He'd told her if she wanted to spend time with Sean, she could visit every other weekend. Cathy insisted Sean should stay with her those weekends. Donovan wanted to wait and see if Sean's behavior had improved. Cathy threatened to sue for her rights if Donovan didn't cave in and grant her wish.

As Donovan placed the key in his front door, the handle turned. Julie stood before him, her hair drawn up in a bun and glasses perched on her nose.

"Welcome home," she said.

He wondered if she'd finally figured out what went on between them last night.

"Good afternoon." He walked inside and saw the computer was on. Julie had scribbled a mess of scientific notes in a steno notebook. "I see you've been busy."

"Mike, I want to talk to you."

From the tone in her voice, he expected a confrontation. He checked the time. Maggie and Chris were due to drop CJ off soon, and Donovan hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"I want to know what you meant when you said, my lips got a little busy. And be honest with me. I've been wracking my brain all day trying to figure it out."

"No you haven't." He grinned. "You've been working." He walked into the kitchen then opened the fridge door.

Julie pushed it shut, folded her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"C'mon, I'm hungry," Donovan said.

"No." She leaned against the fridge door.

Tucking his hands under her armpits, Donovan lifted Julie from the floor and put her down a few feet away from the fridge.

She giggled. "What happened to, I'm the boss?"

"That was last night. This is today, and I'm famished. Besides, you forgot I have a surprise for you."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened last night?"

"No." He unscrewed the lid to the mayo.

"So you admit something _did_ happen last night?"

Ignoring Julie's question, Donovan slathered the dressing onto a piece of bread.

"C'mon," she pleaded. "Don't tease me."

"You've got about ten minutes before your surprise comes so—"

"You didn't invite Steve over, did you?" She sounded angry. "Ross said he got back this morning."

"No," he answered, sitting at the table with his sandwich. "Do you have anything you need to do during the next ten minutes? Maybe I can eat in peace, huh?"

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me again nothing happened between us last night."

He had a hunch she wouldn't believe him anyway. So he got up, figuring it was his chance to find out whether or not she'd meant what she'd said last night.

"Okay, Ms. Smarty pants, I'll show you." He took her by the hand then grabbed his keys from his pocket. He led her to the front door, out to his car and opened the driver's side door.

"You're going to be me, and I'm going to be you," he said.

"What?"

"Get in the car."

"Ummm… you know I can't drive yet."

"Just get in."

Once she was seated, he went around to the passenger side.

Julie reached over and unlocked the door. Donovan climbed in and sat down, smiling wildly.

"Oh, _Mike,_" he whined. "I can't walk. I _need_ you to carry me in."

Julie laughed. "Shut up, I did not!"

"Mm hmm." He nodded, chuckling. "Now come around to my side."

Giving him a puzzled look, she slipped out of the driver's seat and walked around to the passenger side door. Donovan pushed the door open.

"Now carry me in the house," he said.

He weighed just over two hundred pounds.

She laughed again. "You're out of your mind, buddy."

He stepped out of the vehicle, scooped her up. "Okay. I'll carry you in again, but just remember I'm supposed to be you, and you're supposed to be me."

Julie put her arms around his neck as she had the night before, but didn't hold on so tightly.

She stared at him as he looked at his watch again.

"We've got to make it quick." he said. "Company's on the way."

"Quick like we used to on the couch at headquarters?" She asked, holding his gaze.

Warmth surged to his cheeks.

A horn blast startled them.

Donovan turned to see Maggie's Civic pull up to the curb.

He placed Julie on the patio and watched her face light up when she saw Chris put CJ down on the sidewalk. The toddler stayed close to Chris's legs.

"Go on, CJ," Chris said.

As Julie walked down the driveway, Maggie got out of the car, joining Chris and CJ.

"CJ!" Julie called.

CJ stared at Julie as if he didn't recognize her. He turned to Maggie, wanting to be held. Maggie obliged by picking him up.

Donovan approached and stood behind Julie.

Shoving a diaper bag at Donovan, Chris said, "The stuff he need's all in there. We'll be back around eight."

"We get to keep him?" Julie asked with excitement in her voice.

"Happy surprise, eh?" Donovan asked her. "Want me to carry him?"

Maggie approached Donovan, trying to get CJ to go to him. CJ refused, shaking his head.

Maggie and Chris followed Donovan and Julie inside the house.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

_Sunday, July 5, 1987- Afternoon_

Fascinated with the child she hadn't seen in almost a month, Julie followed CJ and Maggie into Donovan's living room.

With his head on Maggie's shoulder, CJ held on tightly to his teddy bear.

"CJ," Julie said. "You don't remember your Aunt Julie?"

CJ stared back at her with a blank expression, then put his thumb in his mouth and started to suck.

"He just woke up," said Maggie, sitting on the couch with him.

Julie plopped down next to them, and noticed Donovan and Chris watching, as if they were waiting to see whether she could charm CJ into trusting her.

She placed her hand on the teddy bear. "Did you bring Mr. Bo Bo with you?"

CJ jerked his head in the opposite direction, refusing to look at her.

"Wait a minute." She stood. "I have something."

She trotted off to Sean's room, selected her own Mr. Bo Bo along with the Hershey Kiss bear that Donovan gave her and a foil wrapped chocolate then returned to the living room with her gifts.

"CJ, see what I have for you?" she asked, offering her Mr. Bo Bo.

The toddler looked bewildered. He eyed the bear in his own arms and then the one Julie presented.

"He's confused." She giggled, bringing Donovan's bear out from behind her back.

"B-ear." CJ grabbed Julie's Bo Bo, and cradled it in his left arm with his own.

Amazed he'd actually said the word "bear" instead of car, Julie wondered what else he'd learned during her absence from his life.

Maggie pushed him back a little to give him space. CJ took the Hershey kiss bear as well.

"Now you have three friends," Maggie noted, sitting him against the couch with his stuffed bear collection.

CJ looked at the Hershey Kiss bear, and touched its nose.

"Is it different?" Julie asked. She presented the tin-foil-wrapped chocolate to him. He just stared at it, not taking it from her. "Do you know what that is?"

Donovan stepped forward. "I wouldn't advise that."

Julie imagined little chocolate handprints all over Donovan's couch. "I'll clean up the mess."

"No, I mean they're old. No telling what—"

"Old?" Julie scowled, closing her hand so CJ wouldn't take the treat.

"From Valentines Day," Donovan answered.

CJ tried to pry Julie's fingers apart.

"What? You've been feeding me, old, moldy kisses?" Julie questioned.

Maggie laughed.

"I never said you could eat them," Donovan said.

"Oh, here, Julie," Julie said in a husky voice, "Here's some chocolate kisses, your most favorite candy in the world. But you can only look at them."

Donovan, Maggie and Chris chuckled.

"I guess now we're even," Donovan said.

Julie remembered him making fun of her in the car a while ago. "Not quite," she said.

"Nice to see you two getting along so well," Maggie said.

Julie opened her hand again, letting CJ take the candy kiss.

Putting a finger to her lips, Maggie made a beeline for the front door. Chris followed.

"See ya," he muttered to Donovan.

The door shut behind them. Julie watched as CJ tried to unwrap the candy. He hadn't noticed his parents' departure.

Holding her hand out to CJ, Julie said, "C'mon, buddy. Let's go see the kitchen."

She knew if she didn't get him off the couch, he'd soon have a chocolate mess all over it.

CJ looked around. "Mama?"

"C'mon," Julie said again. "Let's go get some juice."

He didn't take her hand. Still under doctor's orders not to lift anything over ten pounds, Julie knew not to try to pick CJ up.

CJ turned around, climbed down from the couch, and walked a few paces, his little eyes searching frantically.

The candy hit the floor. Julie picked it up.

CJ started to fuss.

"Here we go," Julie said.

"Can I help?" Donovan asked.

Julie shrugged her shoulders as she ran her hand over CJ's soft baby hair. He turned to her, teary eyed, and held up his hands.

"You do remember me," Julie whispered, sitting down on the floor. He climbed into her lap. Clinging to her like a Koala, he whined.

Julie took in the scent of baby powder. It felt wonderful to hold him again until he bounced on her lap and head butted her chest a few times.

"Ohhhhh CJ," she groaned, lying back against the plush carpet. CJ went with her, with a smile on his face. "You're going to kill me."

Donovan shot her a worried glance. "Maybe that's not a good idea."

"We're fine." She giggled, peering into CJ's eyes.

The boy touched her nose and said, "Nose."

"That's right." She smiled. "And where's your nose?"

As CJ pointed to his own, out of the corner of her eye, Julie saw Donovan slip off into the kitchen.

#

Donovan's stomach had growled so loudly he was certain his guests heard it. He found his sandwich on the kitchen table, wolfed it down then made another.

He was sort of glad Maggie and Chris showed up when they did, because he knew if they hadn't, he would've taken Julie to the couch and demonstrated for her what she'd done to him last night. He smiled at the thought of it and her comment about the way they used to have sex on the couch in the basement of the Club Creole. They'd always been in such a hurry back then. Rarely finding time for themselves, they'd squeezed in what little they could when they could. It was never as enjoyable as making love to her in his bed where he didn't have to worry about being interrupted unexpectedly, and he could take his time and turn her on the way they both enjoyed.

A part of him hoped what she'd expressed to him last night was genuine. For the first time he'd seriously considered trying to reconcile with her again. After all, it wasn't as if they'd ended their relationship on bad terms before. He knew it had more to do with Julie's stress over the war. He wanted to believe, under different circumstances, they would've made it as a couple. He would've married her.

He checked in on her and CJ before attending to the pile of whites in the laundry room. He carefully measured a cup of bleach, filled the machine with hot water then put his and Julie's undergarments along with a few white towels into the machine. Between laundry loads, Donovan made a grocery list. Before arranging with Maggie for CJ's visit, he'd planned on a trip to the store this afternoon. Now, that task needed to wait until tomorrow. After making the list and switching the laundry, he returned to the living room to observe Julie and CJ pushing around toy cars on the floor.

The endearing sight made Donovan think of the son they'd lost and how old the child would've been, had he survived. Donovan counted the months and realized for the first time that the baby Julie had miscarried would've been due in March of 1985, the same period when the Visitors departed, and Sean was returned. Donovan thought of the initial struggles he'd endured, the fear he'd felt in trying to finish raising a son who'd not only become a dangerous foe, but a stranger as well.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_Sunday, July 5, 1987 - Evening_

With her hand behind her back, Julie pushed the front door closed. She felt fatigued. Less than a moment ago, she'd waved bye-bye to CJ as Maggie carried him to the car. Now, she stood face to face with the man responsible for CJ's visit. She smiled at Donovan.

"You-"

He winked at her. "Haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"I've missed that little guy," she admitted, straightening the pillows on the couch. "That was fun."

"You don't have to clean up," Donovan said. "You look tired."

"Thanks." She sat on the couch.

Donovan started for the kitchen.

"Oh, no," Julie said. "You're not off the hook."

He looked at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Is that all you think about is food? I believe we were discussing something else, earlier."

He hesitated in the kitchen doorway, and grinned at her.

"I thought I told you everything."

"Did you?"

He didn't answer.

_This is getting tedious_, Julie thought.

"What happened after you carried me inside?" she asked.

"I carried you to the couch."

He hadn't budged from the doorway.

_He must be afraid to get close to me,_ Julie thought.

"And then nothing else happened?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't call it nothing."

She flashed him a lopsided grin. "Is that the part where my lips got a little busy?... Because you didn't mention anything between the car and the front door."

His cheeks flushed. "Yeah."

_I kissed you,_ she realized then asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

"We didn't have sex," he snapped.

Whether he was being defensive, or just trying to reassure her, she wasn't certain.

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm a nice guy."

"Did I want to?"

Smiling, he walked into the kitchen.

Julie sprang up from the couch, followed Donovan into the kitchen then watched him pull a broiler pan from a cabinet. He had two small steaks in a bowl of marinade on the counter.

"How come you didn't answer my question?" Julie asked.

He didn't turn around from placing the meat on the broiler pan. "I'm a nice guy," he said again.

"That's an understatement," she agreed then stood right behind him.

He turned around to put the pan in the oven.

Julie folded her arms across her chest and scowled at him.

"What?" Donovan asked.

"Did you kiss me back?"

"Want me to show you?" Taking a step toward her, he bent down and puckered his lips.

_He's not serious… _She drew back from him.

"Didn't think so." He gently brushed her aside then opened the broiler door, squatted down and shoved the pan in.

"Did you want to sleep with me?"

"This is getting personal."

"Well apparently we made out for… how long?"

"I don't know! I wasn't watching the time."

_Does that mean a minute, a few, or a while?_ More importantly, she wondered if this meant things had changed between them. Were they becoming more than just friends again? _Do you still love me, Mike?_ She wanted to ask him. What if he just didn't want her and she'd made a fool of herself?

"Look," she said gently. "I know I had a lot to drink last night. Apparently, I wasn't myself. And I want to apologize if what I did, what we did, upset—""

"I'm not upset. I was a little confused at first, but since it was the alcohol and not really you—"

"I don't know if it wasn't me, Mike." She felt her eyes mist over. "There've been times these past couple weeks when we've said things to each other that…" she trailed off. She wanted him to hold her, and tell her she wasn't wrong for feeling that way.

"I guess calling you Sweetheart and taking you to one of the places we used to go on dates hasn't helped."

A few tears escaped. "I loved you."

Feeling the warmth of his embrace as he held her, she imagined him picking her up, carrying her into his room and making love to her. She knew she couldn't handle it physically, and that he knew it too, which was why she hadn't woken up in his bed this morning.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I loved you too."

She clung onto him for a few seconds, feeling torn up inside.

"We can make time for each other," she said.

"I wish we could." He drew away from her. "But you have your project and I have Sean to deal with."

"I could help you with-"

He shook his head. "No, you can't."

She watched him pull a couple potatoes from the fridge and wondered how he expected her to sit through a meal with him, pretending as though nothing happened between them.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_Monday, July 6, 1987 - Morning_

Julie watched Steve spread file folders across Donovan's wrought-iron patio table.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I have some bad news regarding one of the Miller twins."

"I know, Ross told me Andrew died."

"He died the week before last. Alex has developed the same ailment."

"Damn," Julie said quietly, feeling her eyes glaze over. She regretted not letting Steve contact her sooner. "How bad is he?"

With a shake of the head, Steve said, "He's not going to make it."

Julie felt a lump in her throat. Steve tried to caress her hand, but she moved it away.

"When are you going to stop seeing me as a threat?" Steve asked.

A mixture of rage and grief flooded Julie's senses. "One of our subjects is dying and you're worried about my feelings toward you? Really, Steve? Shouldn't you be trying to save him?"

"With what? The information you won't give up?"

She refused to explain how she'd spent part of yesterday searching the files. It wasn't as if the missing enzyme could miraculously save Alexander, if he was on the brink of death.

"I would like to call the boys' parents, and offer my condolences."

"They don't expect you to."

"Did you tell them you're sorry?"

"Sorry? We can't take responsibility for another person's life, Julie. We look for answers, but it's Science. There are no guarantees. We try the best we can!"

The familiar feeling of tension quickly returned to Julie's stomach. She realized a month had passed since she'd last downed a handful of antacids due to Steve-related stress. _I wonder if Mike has any Tums._

Ignoring the discomfort, she asked, "How long do they expect Alex to live?"

Steve shook his head again.

Julie's eyes flooded with tears and she wiped them. She felt nauseated. She hoped she'd be able to return to Seattle in a few weeks, but knew it'd be too late for Alexander.

Steve massaged her shoulders. "You're taking this way too personally. The only person you should be worried about right now is you."

Her shoulders grew stiff and she jerked away then wiped more tears away.

"What the hell's going on?" Donovan stood on the other side of the sliding screen door.

Julie flinched at the sound of his voice. She turned to him as he stepped out onto the patio. "I'm okay, Mike." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Like hell." He glared at Steve. "What did you say to her?"

_He's jealous._ Julie realized. _He thinks Steve came onto me._

"I was telling her about our project," Steve explained.

"Is that why she's crying and upset?" Donovan demanded. "I want you to leave now."

Steve looked at Julie, as if waiting for her consent.

She nodded.

Steve gathered manila folders from the table.

Donovan went inside. Steve didn't pass through the house to his car. He used the side gate instead. Julie knew he was afraid of Donovan, and she pitied him for it.

After Steve's departure, Julie returned to the house, heading for the bathroom. She found a bottle of generic antacids in the medicine cabinet next to Donovan's electric razor, and chewed a handful.

Donovan stood in the doorway just as she tucked the bottle of tablets back in the cabinet.

"What happened out there?" he asked.

"Let me wash my face. I'll talk to you in a minute."

"I'll wait in the kitchen."

#

Donovan angrily shoved cans into the kitchen cabinets, and slammed doors shut. He remembered the last time he'd felt this enraged. It was the last time Steve visited.

_Stupid ass must get off on upsetting her._

He yanked a beer can from the fridge, snapped it open and stood looking at the fridge for a few seconds; his thoughts a mess of anger and annoyance.

Julie cleared her throat.

He turned to face her. "What was _that_ about?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

He flashed a puzzled look. "Hey I just walked in on Mr. Smooth putting his hands on you, and you obviously don't like the guy. _And_ you seemed pretty upset."

She leered at him, with a knowing grin. "Let's get back to the part of some other man putting his arm around me."

_She's mocking me…_

"I'm not jealous. You chose to stay here. It's my duty to protect you."

"Sure." With a soft chuckle, she sauntered into the living room.

He found her sitting on the couch. She looked up at him, smirking.

He sat next to her.

"Regardless of how that came across," he started to say, ignoring Julie's giggle. "Will you tell me what upset you, if it wasn't Maitland?"

"I want to talk about how that came across."

"And I want to know why you were upset." He eyed her.

"I've told you that Steve and I work with babies in Seattle. We're trying to find an antidote for the Red Dust that we can put in a vaccine. These babies have weakened immune systems due to the toxin. One of our patients died, and his brother is dying too," she said. She glanced down as tears formed in her eyes, then looked at him again. Her voice broke. "Mike… I'm hurting for that family. I've worked with Andrew and his twin, Alexander since the day they were born. I feel responsible because..." she broke off.

_Maitland wasn't hitting on her, he was trying to comfort her_, Donovan realized. _And I just made an ass of myself…_

As quickly as Julie brushed her tears away, more came and took their place. She sniffled. "I've missed so much work. The project's not going right. I'm supposed to be in charge, but I can't be there."

Listening to her vent her frustration triggered Donovan's own sense of compassion. Instinctively, he drew her close. Her face smelled like soap. Her body was warm against his and she didn't seem to mind him holding her.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," he said. "Under the circumstances, you're doing the best you can."

A few minutes later, Julie stirred against him. "Mike, can I ask you something?" She laced her soft fingers into his.

He felt guilty for keeping his hand there and wanting to feel her kisses on his neck again.

"What?" he asked.

"How come it's okay for you to hold me, but it isn't for Steve?" she asked.

"My intentions are…" he fumbled for the words, "more honorable."

"Are they? I think you still love me."

_I set myself up for this,_ he scolded himself.

"Sure, Julie, everyone loves you. You're a very lovable… girl."

"I don't mean the way everyone else loves me. I mean the way you…" She jabbed his chest with her fingernail, "and Steve do." She grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him on the cheek then looked him in the eye. "It's okay."

_No, it isn't,_ he thought. He wanted to kiss her on the mouth. He wanted to finish what she'd started the other night, only this time, she'd be sober… She'd feel him and she wouldn't forget… She'd also feel her pain. He couldn't do that to her, even if she wanted him to. Not now.

"Say something," Julie prodded. "Please… Mike, I feel like I'm making a fool of myself here."

_Funny, I thought I just did. _

He took his hand away from hers saying, "I think we've spent a lot of time togeth-"

She cut him off, asking, "Why is it so hard for you to admit you love me?"

"It's not difficult," he said. "I see the woman I loved and wanted to marry a few years ago. I also remember we never had time for each other, and we have opposite work schedules. Now you're telling me you go away to Seattle to work on this project that you don't know when or if you'll finish. If we start a relationship, it's going to be like it was before. We won't have time for each other. We shouldn't put each other through that again."

Moving away from him, she sat back against the couch. "I'm sorry."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_Tuesday, July 7, 1987- Morning_

Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank.

Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank.

Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank.

Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank.

Clank. Clank…

Sitting at her computer, Julie tried to ignore the noise or the wall shaking behind the desk as Donovan lifted weights in the adjacent garage. A phone call from his sister-in-law earlier had angered him.

For the second weekday in a row, Donovan and Julie didn't take their walk in the park, and Julie doubted they'd return at all. Donovan had barely uttered a word to her this morning, as she'd immersed herself in research, but Julie found concentration difficult under these noisy circumstances. Another few hours, and Donovan would leave for work, then she'd go on about her business.

She took her usual spot on the couch, lay down, and closed her eyes.

The noise ended.

_Now he stops,_ she smiled. _Just when I give up, he stops._

She opened her eyes.

Donovan entered the living room, toweling the sweat from his brow.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. "I thought you were working."

"I'm just a little tired," she lied.

He sat down in the armchair. "I'm sorry you have to miss therapy tomorrow."

It wasn't the first time he'd apologized for his custody hearing getting bumped from today until tomorrow morning.

"It's okay. I'll call Maggie," she said.

"I wonder how CJ will do in a waiting room for a couple of hours."

"Just think in another week, I'll be home and I won't need anymore treatment."

"You'll be home if Dr. Graham says it's okay," he reminded.

"If you get Sean back, you won't want me here anymore." Julie knew the hearing wasn't only to determine if Sean could come home, but also when. If things went well, Donovan expected him home next week.

"That's not necessarily true. I'm bringing a messy teen home. He'll need someone to clean up after him, cook for him and do his laundry."

He'd said it with a straight face, but Julie knew he was playing with her.

"How much would you pay me to be Sean's maid?"

"Pay you? I'd say after everything I've done for you, you owe me, lady." He flashed a grin.

"You could… pay me in kisses."

He gave a chuckle, then asked, "How about lunch instead?" He got up from his chair and ambled into the kitchen.

"Well, that's no fun," Julie murmured, pushing herself up off the couch.

#

Julie waited until after Donovan left for work to call Steve. For the first time ever, he didn't seem happy to hear her voice.

"What was _that,_ yesterday?" he questioned.

"What was what?" She feigned ignorance, knowing he was implying Donovan's overreacting toward his actions.

"Donovan," Steve said. "He conducted himself like an idiot."

"Steven, I didn't call you to discuss that. How is Alex Miller doing?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do. He's my patient." She leaned back against the desk chair. She'd yet to sleep this afternoon. For the third time since yesterday, she wondered if she ought to call Mrs. Miller.

"He died last night." Steve's words were gentle this time. "I'm sorry, Julie. Have you found anything in your files, because the research team here is looking at a medicinal cactus plant used by Native Americans."

"To kill E. coli?"

"They've run experiments on mice. It does seem to have the pili destroying property we're looking for."

"I don't remember any of the teams at Science Frontiers ever working with… cactus," she said, doubtful.

"I'd like to start treating some of our Seattle patients with—"

"How long has our research team been experimenting with it?"

"Just a couple weeks or so. I've been in Seattle the whole time. I didn't find out until Friday."

"You didn't find out until Friday, yet you want to give it to some helpless babies… experiment on them? Are there any side effects?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Well, don't you think maybe you should find out first?"

"We're conducting more tests here this week. I wouldn't leave again until Monday."

She didn't relish the thought of him leaving again so soon. "I might be going home in the middle of next week," she said. "Before you make any decision like that, I want to come into Metzger and review the preliminary results. I also need time to search my files. I plan to do that today."

"Well, you keep searching your files and I'll keep monitoring the experiments here."

Although he sounded agitated, Julie was pleased he'd made an effort without her. "I'll call you tomorrow morning for an update," she said.

Steve chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's so bizarre hearing you talk like this. I was concerned you'd abandon our project."

"Well, you just give me a couple weeks and I'll be good as new."

"I hope so, Julie."

"I hope so too." She paused for a beat. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_Wednesday, July 8, 1987_

The incision Julie received four and a half weeks ago healed, leaving behind an ugly scar on the inner area of her right breast. She studied it in the steamed-up bathroom mirror, speculating when or if the scar would fade and become unnoticeable.

Julie held a tube of medication in her hand and dabbed some cream onto the scar. There was a knock on the bathroom door. Donovan had already showered in preparation for his court hearing. Julie guessed he'd forgotten something.

She closed the robe around her torso, tied its sash then opened the door. Rushing in past her, Donovan snatched up his pocket comb from the vanity. In a hurry, he'd left his toothbrush and toothpaste out. Julie had already put those away.

"Good morning, Mike." She eyed his reflection in the mirror as he fought with a few hairs standing up on his crown.

"Morning," he muttered. Clearly annoyed by his hair issue, he didn't make eye contact with her reflection in the mirror.

Yanking the comb out of his hand, Julie ordered him to, "Sit."

He shot her an icy glance.

"Oh, c'mon, let me help you," she said.

Jerking at his tie with one hand, Donovan closed the commode lid with the other and sat.

"You can help me with this _damned_ tie," he grumbled.

"Certainly." Julie reached behind him for a can of her own hairspray.

She combed and sprayed his hair. After a few attempts, the strands of gray and brown lay flat. Rather than use the hairdryer, Julie blew at the top of Donovan's head.

"You're a strange woman, y'know that?" He smirked.

"It worked."

"I'll be the judge of that." He stood and then examined his hair in the mirror again.

"You should let me dye that mop of yours, so you don't look so… old." Julie grinned.

"Funny, I thought you liked the way I look."

Leering at him in the mirror, Julie noticed the lopsidedness of his tie.

"Your tie is very crooked."

"That's why you're here." He faced her.

Grabbing a hold of the tie, she said, "Funny, I thought I was here for you to get me well." She loosened the tie until it was completely undone then retied it in a perfect knot.

"Thanks."

She followed him into the kitchen and watched him fill his thermos. "Would you like me to make you breakfast?"

"Can't. I'm running late." He collected his wallet and keys.

"You shouldn't go up there on an empty stomach."

Not answering her, he slipped out the front door.

"Good luck, Mike," Julie whispered.

#

Not more than two hours later, Donovan sat next to Sean behind a large conference table. Sean's court appointed lawyer was to his left, and his therapist sat on the other side of Donovan. The Prosecuting Attorney and Trial Commissioner were seated across from Donovan.

"Let's go on the record." The Commissioner turned on a small cassette recorder. "Case number 44-2809. In regards to the interest of Sean Donovan. The prosecutor is present with the therapist and the defendant is present with his attorney and father. Is everyone ready to proceed?" Murmurs of agreement swept through the room.

"Mr. Prosecutor, you may proceed."

"Sean Donovan was initially found guilty of assault and battery against his father's then girlfriend, Melissa Foxx, last December. Sean has a history of violent behavior due to brainwashing by the Visitors," The Prosecuting Attorney, a man with a thick gray beard and bald head stated. "As a result of his sentencing, Sean spent six months here at O'Brien Center, undergoing rigorous therapeutic sessions. Within the first month of his residence, Sean had a physical altercation with another male resident. Both parties were found guilty and sent to solitary confinement. Sean served his sentence there without incident and has since resided at the O'Brien Center without any bouts of physical violence against himself or others. He has one week remaining of his sentence, and seeks to be released next week."

"Do you have any objections to his release?" asked the Commissioner.

"No, your honor," the Prosecuting Attorney said.

The Commissioner nodded at the therapist, a woman in her mid-fifties, who wore bi-focals and her hair tightly wound in a bun. "What is the state of Sean's therapeutic progress?"

"He attended every session without incident," she stated. "He seems to understand he doesn't have the right to physically attack another human being,that he will be under the authority of not only his father, but the laws of this state."

"Would you recommend Sean for release then?"

"Yes, I would, Sir," she said.

"Would you advise Sean be kept under constant adult supervision after his release from the center?"

"Yes, your honor."

_There had to be a stipulation,_ Donovan realized. _And I've got no one to watch him. Hopefully they won't ask._

"Mr. Donovan," the Commissioner addressed him. "Are you prepared to provide around the clock supervision for Sean, even while you are at your place of employment?"

"Yes, your honor," he lied, hoping they wouldn't ask for a name. He'd have to call Cathy or someone else who'd willingly lie for him.

The Commissioner addressed the defense attorney. "Would you like to add your recommendation at this time?"

The short man with a hook-shaped nose and nasally voice spoke up. "Your honor, I would like to commend Sean on his cooperation and excellent citizenship as he's carried out his sentence. I will also recommend that he be released as soon as his term is up."

"Are there any other stipulations?" The Commissioner motioned to the Prosecuting Attorney.

"That Sean would continue his education, either by enrolling in school, or by home study."

The Commissioner addressed Sean. "Are the conditions of your release understood and accepted by you?"

"Yes, Sir," Sean answered.

"And you, as his father?" The Commissioner said to Donovan.

"Yes, your honor," Donovan replied.

"And there are no objections?" The Commissioner glanced around the room.

The therapist and two attorneys shook their heads.

"Okay. If there is nothing further to add, this matter will be taken under submission. Let's go off the record." The Commissioner turned off the cassette recorder and told Donovan. "I'll have a decision to you by Monday afternoon."

The commissioner rose from his seat.

Sean's shoulders were tense as Donovan slipped his arm around them.

"You made it this far, Kiddo. I'm proud of you."

Sean nodded, his expression grim.

#

Knowing a quick call to Cathy was in order, Donovan stopped at home on his way to work that afternoon. He gave a quick nod to Julie who sat glued to the desk chair again. Donovan hurried into his bedroom and shut the door.

Cathy wasn't pleased to hear she needed to lie on Donovan and Sean's behalf, but agreed, whatever it took to bring Sean home, needed to be done. Donovan said he'd deal with the consequences, if Sean acted out again. In exchange for a promise to lie, Cathy demanded a visit with Sean as soon as possible.

"Give me a couple weeks with him," Donovan said in a low voice.

"Fine, Mike," she said. "You just remember, he's not only a part of you. He's also a part of my sister. Margie would roll over in her grave if she knew what a jerk you've been about—"

"What do you expect me to do? Let you have unmonitored visitation?"

"That's usually how it works."

"I don't know that he isn't dangerous. He doesn't know you. You've hardly seen him since he was little."

"I'm sure he remembers me."

_Remembering and caring are two different things. _Donovan glanced at his watch… _Two P.M. Dammit._

"I need to run, or I'll be late for work."

"As soon as you hear back from the judge, please let me know."

"Fine."

"And don't just say you'll call me," she said. "Call me, Mike, or I'll call you."

"Mm hmm. Okay. Talk to you on Monday. Bye."

He hung up, and darted to his closet then selected a tan sport coat to match his slacks.

#

In the living room, Julie sat engrossed in records dated December 20th, 1984. She'd heard Donovan come in, but he hadn't uttered a monosyllable to her as he'd hurried to his bedroom, and slammed the door behind himself. Whatever was eating him, she figured she was better off not inquiring about. He obviously wasn't in a good mood, and she assumed the hearing didn't go well.

Julie studied the monitor. Notes on Red Dust bacteria and how an enzyme found in cranberry extract destroyed its pili appeared on the screen.

_This is it, I can't believe it. _She smiled at the formula. Her Science Frontiers colleagues discovered the formula only a few days before Julie's spying activities for the resistance were exposed. With Nathan Bates dying less than a month later, the research team failed to carry the experiments to completion. By late January, 1985, Science Frontiers had ceased operations.

Julie wanted to call Steve and share today's good news with him, but didn't pick up the phone, realizing Donovan could be on it in his room.

He came out of the bedroom, hustled into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

A moment later, he reemerged.

"How did it go?" Julie asked.

"Dunno yet." He took off the tie. "I'm on my way to work."

"Did you eat yet?"

"No."

"Just give me a minute. I'll make you a sandwich."

She went into the kitchen, and quickly made him a portable meal with two slices of bread, a little bit of mayonnaise and the roast beef she'd fixed last night.

"Thanks." He took the sandwich from her and bit into it.

"It's the least I can do after all you've done for me." Chewing, he muttered, "You're a much better cook than any maid ever could be."

Given his mood, the compliment surprised her. She blushed. "Why thank you, Mr. Donovan."

"You're welcome." After wiping his face with a napkin, he instructed, "Behave. Don't stay up too late on the computer. You'd better be asleep when I get home."

"Or what?" She giggled.

"I'll make you go to bed."

"You will?" she grinned. "That could be fun."

Looking as though he were about to give a comeback, he muttered, "Never mind."

"Bye, Michael," she said softly as he marched to the foyer.

After Donovan's car left the driveway, Julie scrambled to the living room phone then jabbed in Steve's work number.

"Maitland," he answered, sounding agitated.

"I've got the formula," Julie told him.

"You have?"

"Yes!" She grinned, trying to return to the desk with the phone, but its curly cord wasn't long enough to reach. Frowning, she said, "I have to write it down. I'll call you back."

"Julie, what-?"

She hung up.

Julie called him back a few minutes later, passing on an enzyme blueprint formerly lost in the Science Frontiers annals. Steve vowed to start the new experiments right away, and Julie again reminded him she'd return to the lab as soon as possible.

She contemplated taking her car and driving to Metzger today, but thought about how angry Donovan would get, knowing she'd broken their agreement to follow doctor's orders. With one remaining weekly examination coming up this Friday, Julie doubted she'd receive an okay to return to work.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

_Friday, July 10, 1987, Morning_

Having a couple promising means with which to destroy Red Dust related, , Steve divided his research teams into two groups , one to conduct experiments with the cactus derived enzyme, and the other with Julie's cranberry extract derived enzyme. Eager to see what might transpire, Steve stayed at Metzger well into the evening. When Ross' wife, Shelly, badgered Steve about not getting enough sleep, he purchased a cot. After checking on the progress of several Petri dishes Friday morning, he went home, showered, grabbed an early breakfast, then returned to work at his normal starting time.

By mid-Friday morning, Steve and the other researchers at Metzger understood both enzymes featured similar E. Coli destroying properties as each other. The next phase of their project included determining whether the cranberry extract derived enzyme could damage the good type of E. Coli necessary to the human digestion process. Knowing Julie wouldn't allow him to make the Seattle infants his guinea pigs, Steve decided to recruit volunteers. He instructed Shelly to place an ad in Lone Pine, California's Daily Times. Red Dust still reproduced in vast quantities in that city.

#

Donovan pulled his car out of the Med Center's southernmost parking lot, watching Julie remove a chest x-ray film from an envelope, and hold it up to the windshield. They'd just departed from the hospital's radiography department where Julie underwent more x-rays. Their next appointment was at Dr. Graham's office on the west side of the complex.

"See anything?" Donovan asked.

She grinned. "A pair of lungs."

"Normal lungs, Doc?"

"I think so."

"That's great," he said, but had doubts about her improvement, and the likelihood she was well enough to live on her own.

After re-parking the car, he flipped the sun visors down against the windshield. Today was supposed to be unusually hot. With temperatures just above ninety degrees and a dew point at sixty-nine percent, citizens of L.A. expected an afternoon rain shower.

Donovan's cotton, ribbed undershirt clung to him as he exited the car. Julie paused before closing her door then slipped the x-ray films back into their protective sleeve.

"You okay?" Donovan came around to her side.

"The air's pretty thick," she remarked.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, although it wasn't humid enough to make him stop and take a breath like she had. "Want me to carry you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, Mike."

They walked toward the building.

"Well, okay, because I'd be more than happy to pick you up, if it'd make you feel better."

"More than happy? What exactly does that mean?" She jabbed him in the side with her elbow exhibiting the same strength as she had on the Fourth of July evening.

"Oh!" He grunted.

Julie walked ahead of him and opened the entry door.

#

Less than two hours later, Julie strolled out of Dr. Graham's office smiling from ear to ear. Donovan didn't have to second guess at the good news; _they've cleared her to go home, but how soon?_

"Did he give you any restrictions?" He asked as they strolled back to the car.

"Yes," she admitted, ducking into the passenger seat.

"Are you going back to work?" He returned to the driver's seat then turned the key in the ignition.

Julie didn't reply, but the way she didn't look at Donovan answered his question.

"Did Dr. Graham approve-?"

"I need to finish the project."

"Is that the only reason?"

"You know that's not the only reason."

She needed the money to pay her bills.

Donovan pulled the car onto Westlake. "What do you plan to do after the projects finished?"

"Tackle more Red Dust problems, I suppose," she said.

_I wonder how long she'll stay at my place. Maybe she wants to leave right away… Can't do it til tomorrow morning._

"When do you want to go home?"

"When it's convenient for you."

"How about Tuesday? I took Tuesday and Wednesday off, remember?"

She nodded. "Would you be too awfully upset if I visited work Monday?"

"Are you supposed to drive?"

"Well, yeah." She smiled "Don't worry. I won't spend the whole day there. It's just that Steve's—"

"I know… Your project," he said. "When do you plan to return to work full time?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see how I feel next week. I don't feel so good today."

"Is it the humidity?"

"I guess so."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

_Saturday, July 11, 1987 – Early A.M._

Donovan returned home from work after midnight. He opened the front door, surprised to find Julie not at her computer, but on the couch with one foot on her lap and a nail polish brush in her hand. Chuckling at the sight, he placed his briefcase behind the hall tree.

Julie smiled up at him, stroking a big toenail with the brush. She screwed the cap back on the bottle then propped her feet on the coffee table.

"How was work?" she asked.

Donovan walked over to the coffee table and peered down at one set of Julie's toenails, then the other. With a mischievous grin he said, "You missed a spot."

Julie picked up one foot, brought it near her face then the other, obviously not seeing it. "Where?"

"Well here, I'll show you." He plopped down on the couch next to her, his thigh touching hers. Caressing her right foot with his hands, he studied the nails up close. "Hmm. I guess I was wrong."

That got another smile from her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"I slept the whole afternoon. I made you dinner." She pursed her lips together. "Sorry, I can't serve you. My toenails are wet."

"It's okay. Pierce bought us pizza. What'd you make?"

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow for lunch, huh?"

"Guess so." He admired her, cheeks full of color, hair cascading around her neck like the night he'd met her at Kelly's. _Damn, she's beautiful._

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Nothing I just," he broke off, grinning. "You're not tired, are you?"

"I'm wide awake."

"So am I. Are you sure you'll be ready to leave by Tuesday? How's your strength?"

"Are you worried about me?" she asked. "You have Sean to think about."

"I know. I wish I could help you after you move." He hoped Chris could assist her instead.

"I'll be fine."

After a moment of awkward silence, Julie spoke again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to know you're going to be okay."

Julie leaned against his arm. "I love you too."

Slipping his arm around her shoulder, he drew her near then touched his lips to her forehead. "You know you shouldn't say that."

Her lips were soft on his cheek as she returned the gesture. He inhaled the perfume she'd worn the day they went to Science Frontiers.

"You're making me crazy," he whispered in her ear.

Reaching down, she touched a toenail. The pastel pink paint came off on her fingertip. "What do you want me to do about that?" she asked. She turned to him again, and kissed his lips.

Snickering, he thought of her drunken advances toward him on the Fourth of July.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was thinking about what happened here last Saturday."

"Here?" She arched her eyebrows, looking surprised. "Or about what _didn't_ happen here?" Cupping his chin in the palm of her hand, she kissed him on the mouth, harder this time.

He returned the kiss then drew away slightly.

"That's how it started," he noted.

"And then what happened?"

He studied her eyes. _Damn her wet toenails. Nail polish remover is too harsh for the sofa. It would be easier to replace the bed sheet._ He considered kissing her neck, the way she'd done him… what that would lead to. Then he remembered the trouble she'd had with the humidity earlier. _She's well enough to go home, but not to work… and not for sex. Doesn't she realize…_

"I'm waiting." She nuzzled her head into his neck. "What does it mean I'm making you crazy? Does that mean you still love me or just that you haven't been with a woman in a while?"

There'd been a couple, but he wasn't about to divulge that information. "Not just any woman," he said, enjoying the softness of her curls against his chin.

"You miss _this_ woman?" she asked. "_This_ woman misses you, very much."

He let her kiss him again, and as he kissed her, he tried not to hold her too close though every part of him wanted to.

After a couple minutes, Julie moved away, asking, "What's wrong?"

"There's no future for us, is there?" he asked.

Briefly, Julie closed her eyes. "How can you say that? You don't know."

"Sean."

Resting her head against his chest, she said, "I don't know Sean anymore, but I'd like to meet him."

_I don't want you to get hurt, Sweetheart,_ he admitted to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time. Julie laced her hands in his. He kissed the back of her hand then ran it across his lips. "I'm sorry. I don't think either one of us are ready for this yet."

"You sure felt ready to me." She moved away quickly and stood, her eyes glistening with tears. "I think I need to go home tomorrow."

He sprang up from the couch. "Julie, c'mon. I didn't mean to make it difficult for you. We just got a little carried away there. Listen –"

"No, _you_ listen, Mike! I didn't take it lightly that there might still be something left between us. I've thought about it a lot, and I think we've both tried not to say anything, but now that we've acknowledged it—" She sniffled. "How can we still love each other and not try?"

"We loved each other before, and we tried," he answered. "It didn't work."

"That was different. We had a stupid war to fight!"

"Sweetheart, you've had a rough couple months. You're going to get back to normal, live your life. You don't need the stress of me and my son who will make your life as much hell as he's made mine."

_Maybe the judge will say no,_ he realized. _Maybe they'll decide to keep Sean until he's eighteen, because they don't think I can handle…_

_You idiot. It's not right to wish your own child can stay in a mental institution, so you can be with Julie._

"You understand?" he asked her.

With a quick shake of the head, she walked into Sean's room and closed the door.

Donovan knew he had two choices, the first being he could console her and make a bigger mess out of the issue, or let her be. Although it hurt him too, he chose to let her be.

#

Feeling like she'd made a fool of herself, Julie hoped Donovan wouldn't follow her to Sean's room. She sat on the bed, her face in her palms, crying. She was used to being in control of her feelings, but now they'd overcome her. She despised how she'd acted toward Donovan.

_How silly I was to think I could stay with him, and not let him get to me._ She remembered the warning Maggie gave her a few weeks ago. She drew a breath, remembering those last month's she and Donovan were a couple… the harsh words they'd spoken to one another, out of frustration. _I gave up on us, when he was still willing to try. He doesn't trust me anymore._

She sat up straight and crossed her legs. Her back hurt now. She knew it was a sign of fatigue because she got this way whenever she stayed up too late at work. She lay back against the sheet. She'd left her pillows on the couch, and felt too embarrassed to retrieve them. _Is he still out there?_ She wondered, knowing if she went back, she'd need to apologize for something that he seemed to think was beyond his control. _Is Sean really that bad? Does Mike really believe he can never have another relationship over something that happened last Christmas? What if Sean's improved, and Mike just doesn't know it yet? _

Closing her eyes, Julie considered what it meant to be in love with someone, and how intense those feelings were now, compared to when she and Donovan had dated in the past. _Maybe it feels this way because I can't have him,_ she reasoned. _It felt like this when I dated Steve the first time, but not the second time. Warm, fuzzy, tingly… absurd. _

_ Steve was my first love. That's why it felt so intense._Julie hadn't seriously dated before she enrolled in college. Prior to that, her time was occupied by studying and maintaining the highest GPA worthy of a college scholarship to Southern Cal University. She remembered the day she'd reluctantly transferred to UCLA, after her first breakup with Steve. She'd wanted to make a clean start. It'd been Steve's constant pressuring, to make her his wife, regardless of whether she completed her education, which drove her away. Her goal had been to finish school and pursue a career in the medical field.

Almost a year after she'd left Steve, she'd met Dennis Lowell, the wealthy stock broker who took her to his client's parties, showing her how the upper class lived. It was with Denny that Julie developed her admiration of exquisite wines and cuisine. She'd gained an interest in cooking, and Denny never minded trying anything new she'd wanted to make. He'd been fun to pal around with, but didn't seem interested in committing to marriage or having children. Back then, Julie had been content with studies and social gatherings. The question came to mind, had she loved Denny the way she'd loved Steve or Donovan? She knew the answer was no. What she felt for Denny wasn't as strong. She'd never envisioned herself growing old with him like she had Steve or Donovan.

_You know what your problem is,_ she thought. _You just need to find a new man. Forget about Mike. He's got too many problems, like he said. He was great in bed though. _She smiled at the thought of being under his skin… _I could go in there right now… crawl into bed with him and make him change his mind about us._

But she didn't.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

_Monday, July 13, 1987_

Julie and Donovan spent their next several days feeling awkward in one another's presence. Donovan was eager to leave for work in the afternoons, for fear he'd give into the desire he felt for Julie if he spent too much time with her.

It didn't surprise Donovan when Julie asked to borrow the spare key on Monday morning then left for work. He gave it to her, knowing she wouldn't return until after he was gone.

Around eleven A.M., Donovan received a call from the judge stating Sean's release was approved for Wednesday. With half of Sean's closet and dresser filled with Julie's belongings, Donovan hoped she'd pack her things before the next morning. When he came home from work Monday night, he found Julie asleep on Sean's bed. A suitcase lay packed and open on the floor with the Hershey Kiss Bear on top of Julie's clothes. While Julie had given Mr. Bo Bo the Second to CJ, Donovan wondered how long she'd hang onto his own sentimental gift.

Donovan stood in the doorway and watched her sleep for what he thought was the last time. Although she was no longer his and hadn't been for well over two years, he felt the heartache of losing her again. She was someone to be cherished. He wondered if someday she'd search for someone new, settle down and have kids or if she'd always put work first. She deserved all the finest treasures life had to offer, and Donovan felt he couldn't give her them.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_Tuesday, July 14, 1987 – Late Morning_

Julie spent less than three hours in the laboratories at Metzgar and an hour in Shelly's office with Ross and Steve on Monday afternoon. She drove back to Donovan's place exhausted and managed to do a little packing before climbing into Sean's bed around eleven. Still bothered by her quarrel with Donovan, she'd avoided him as much as she could.

She set the alarm for early Tuesday morning, woke up, took a quick shower then continued to pack. There'd been no discussion about what time they'd leave, but she knew, the sooner the better. She wished she didn't need Donovan to help transport her belongings home. She would've driven straight there in her own car and not seen him again, but instead he'd followed her home in his vehicle.

By late morning, Donovan finished setting up the computer in Julie's living room.

"Are you all set?" he asked.

She nodded, wondering if she'd really never see him again. _How can I not see him again? He'll be on the news every night._

Picking up a Beta Cassette from Julie's end table, Donovan handed it to her. "I've been meaning to give this to you."

The label read: Donovan's interview with Nicholson, June 9th, 1987.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Can I have a hug? As your Old Pal?"

Julie placed the tape back on the table and opened her arms, allowing him to hold her. The heartache came on strong.

"I'm glad you pulled through," he whispered.

She looked up at him again. Her voice cracked as she said, "Thank you."

He thumbed a tear away from her cheek. Feeling the warm touch of his hand, Julie blinked. Donovan released her from the embrace and moved away.

"I have something for you too." She picked her purse up from the coffee table and dug for her keys. "Can I see yours?"

Giving her a puzzled look, he handed over his own set of keys. Smiling, Julie removed her car key from her set, and put it on his key ring.

"No, no, no. I don't need your car," he said.

She removed his car key and put it on her key ring.

"Julie." He chuckled, "I can't take your car."

"Just to get Sean," she explained. "You can return it to my work tomorrow afternoon. We'll trade. Do it for Sean."

He stared at her for a few seconds then nodded. "I'll need the directions."

#

For the first time ever, Julie felt awkward to be alone in her apartment. She knew she'd miss Donovan. She sensed he'd never change his mind that they shouldn't reconcile, and that hurt.

_I'm not supposed to be with him. It's time to refocus on work._

Noticing the Beta Tape still sitting on the end table, Julie thought, _Do you really want to know? Did he break down during the interview? _She picked up the tape, pulled it from its sleeve then removed a copy of Casablanca from her VCR. She popped the interview tape in, snapped on the TV then sat on her couch. Colored bars appeared on the TV screen as a loud beep began to sound. The bars and tone lasted for about ten seconds then a TV studio appeared. Donovan sat on the left side with John Nicholson sitting to his right.

"Are you ready?" Nicholson asked.

_That was informal._ Julie frowned at the TV.

Unsmiling, Donovan nodded at his co-reporter. "As I'll ever be."

"On three," Nicolson looked at the camera. "One… two… three. Good evening. I'm John Nicholson bringing you a special interview with KDHB reporter, Mike Donovan, who once led the L.A. Resistance with Dr. Julie Parrish." Nicholson turned to Donovan. "You visited Dr. Parrish this morning. Can you give us an update on her condition?"

Donovan became teary eyed as he shared what little information he could. Julie tried to remember her conversation with him that morning, how difficult it'd been to communicate. She smiled, thinking how silly her concern for the whereabouts of her car must've seemed to Donovan. The grim expression he'd worn during the interview testified of a man tormented by Julie's physical state.

As Nicholson asked Donovan how he'd met Julie, Donovan paused for a few seconds, pondering the question then told Nicholson how he'd been mistaken for a Visitor by Julie's Resistance group. Julie laughed when Donovan explained how she'd intended to make him her personal Guinea Pig, before realizing he was Human.

Julie remembered those first few months after Donovan joined the group, how he'd kept mostly to himself and didn't participate much unless it was in the interest of rescuing Sean from the Visitors.

Julie was surprised when Nicholson reminded Donovan of his past dating relationship with her.

Donovan's voice trembled, and tears formed in his eyes. He paused then muttered an apology.

"Cut," Nicholson said.

The screen turned to snow for a few seconds then bars and tone played again. Julie continued to watch. _That wasn't the end of the interview._

No sooner had she thought it, the studio appeared again. A young woman handed Donovan a box of tissues. He took one and wiped his eyes.

"You don't have to do this if it's too difficult for you," Nicholson said.

"I'm fine," Donovan whispered.

The young woman returned to the set, and dabbed at Donovan's face with a makeup sponge.

"Does he look okay?" Nicholson looked in the camera's direction again.

"I'm fine," Donovan answered. "Just continue."

"Do you not want to talk about you and Julie?"

"I told her I wouldn't discuss it."

"We'll leave it out of the final cut then."

"Thanks."

Nicholson nodded, glanced at a piece of paper then inquired about the development of the Red Dust.

Donovan became overly defensive when Nicholson asked about the Resistance's decision to use it, in spite of the fact Julie only had a short period of time to test it before the decision was reached.

"It wasn't an easy decision for her to make," Donovan said. "You know, when it came down to it, it was either us or them. Our group took a vote whether or not to release the toxin when we did. Julie didn't vote in favor and she was out numbered."

"Did _you_ vote in favor?"

"I did," Donovan answered.

"It must've been difficult to vote against her, since you and she were… involved."

Glaring at Nicholson, Donovan said, "It was."

They talked some more, up to the point of Julie's employment by Nathan Bates. Again, Donovan cut Nicholson off when it became evident Julie had betrayed Bates to aid the resistance.

Julie wondered how much of this interview actually went on the air. Why had Donovan given her this tape and not the actual aired version?

He broke down toward the end of the interview, when Nicholson again reminded the viewers of Julie's then current condition. Donovan's glassy eyes were the last image Julie saw before the tape went to bars and tone again.

"I love you, Baby," Julie whispered as her eyes grew moist. She clicked off the tube.

#

When Donovan returned home that afternoon, he found his answering machine light blinking and pressed the playback button.

"Hey, man," Nicholson said. "Archives said there was a mix up with the tape Jaycee gave you. They need it back."

_What? _Donovan wondered. He snatched up the receiver and punched in KDHB's number.

"KDHB news. How may I help you?"

Donovan recognized Production Assistant, Lynn Stone's voice. "Can you put Nicholson on for me?" he asked.

"One moment, Mike."

He waited through a few seconds of sappy elevator music before Nicholson picked up.

"Did you get my message?" the reporter asked.

"Sure did. What do you mean; there's been a mix up?"

"Jaycee gave you the raw tape. They need it back for archives."

_Damn, Julie's probably watched it by now too._ He remembered how emotional he'd been during the interview.

"I gave it to Julie."

"Can you get it back from her?"

Donovan gave a sarcastic chuckle then said, "Sure. Why not?"

Nicholson paused for a few seconds. "You took her home already, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I see her tomorrow though. She has my car."

"What?"

"Long story. I'll bring the tape to work on Thursday."

When Donovan called Julie's house, he was glad she didn't answer. He left a brief message explaining the mix up, and asked her to bring the tape tomorrow.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

_Wednesday, July 15, 1987 - Morning_

With his arms full of luggage, Donovan followed his son into O'Brien Center's Parking lot. He watched Sean scan the vehicles for a Camry; pause on a red Camaro, smile then kept searching.

"Where's your car?" Sean questioned.

"That awesome red one you saw."

"Don't joke with me."

Donovan approached the vehicle, leaving Sean behind. "I'm not kidding." He pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "For the next few hours, _this_ is my car."

Sean still seemed unconvinced until Donovan unlocked the driver's side door and popped the hatch.

"No way!" Sean exclaimed, his face brightening.

Grinning, Donovan unlocked the trunk.

"This is rad," Sean said, giving the car a onceover. "Where'd you get it from?"

"A friend lent it to me." Donovan gently placed one suitcase in Julie's trunk and then took the other from Sean.

"Which friend?" Sean asked.

"Julie."

"Are you seeing her?"

"No."

"Well maybe you should." Stepping around to the passenger side, Sean added, "This is bad ass."

Donovan snickered. _Yeah, I'll use her so you can spend more time with her car, Kiddo._

Sean's eyes were big as he climbed into the passenger seat. Donovan turned the key in the ignition.

Sean studied the interior, his eyes stopping on the dual CD-player. "Now that's rad."

He pressed a button.

"Careful," Donovan warned.

U2's "Where the Streets Have No Name," played.

Snickering, Sean selected another song. Donovan was familiar with all of them. He'd listened to the entire CD during his drive to Santa Clarita.

Dissatisfied with the music, Sean skimmed through a collection of CD's in the middle console. Albums by Heart, Huey Lewis, Lionel Richie and Peter Cetera weren't to his liking either.

"Doesn't she have any Metallica or Motley Crue?" he complained.

"No," Donovan said, backing the car out of its space.

Sean changed the stereo from CD to radio, and settled on a hard rock station, then adjusted the treble and bass to his preference. Donovan imagined Julie's horror when she turned on the stereo.

"You'll put it back the way it was before I return the car to her?" he asked.

Smirking, Sean didn't answer.

#

Ross' wife, Shelly Templeton received only a few phone calls from people interested in volunteering as test subjects, and that worried Steve. He'd driven to Lone Pine yesterday, gathered blood samples from three middle-aged men then returned to Metzgar today. When he returned to the lab at noon, he didn't see Julie's car in the parking lot, which concerned him even more.

Yesterday Julie had a meeting with Steve, Ross and Shelly to determine how long and how often she ought to work, since she hadn't received the approval from her doctor they'd been hoping for. The fact that her car wasn't here today made Steve wonder if she didn't feel well enough to come in. But he heard her soft voice as he walked into Shelly's office that afternoon.

He eyed Julie, dressed in her lab coat with a pink, ruffled blouse underneath. She was a little pale, but none-the-less stunning.

"I thought you weren't here," he said.

"I have Donovan's car," she explained, motioning to the Styrofoam cooler in his hands. "You collected the samples?"

He nodded, heading down the hall. Julie followed. Though Steve found it odd Julie had Donovan's car, he didn't pry.

He dropped the cooler off in one of the small rooms where a pair of lab technicians would run tests to determine whether the Lone Pine candidates were eligible for the trial. Steve knew if any more calls came in today, he'd be making another trip to Lone Pine. He loathed the drive and hoped Julie would accompany him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked as they entered their lab.

"A few hours," Julie said. "I reviewed the reports from yesterday. It's really impressive, how the cranberry extract works."

"I know," he agreed. "How much longer can you stay?"

"Can I, or should I?" She sat at her desk. "Actually I need to stay for at least a couple more hours. I lent Donovan my car to pick his son up. It turns out Sean just happens to have a thing for '87 Red Camaro Sport Coupes. It's his dream car."

"How nice," Steve said, dryly. "Do you trust him around your car?"

"Of course." She smiled, and opened a manila folder. She pointed to a paragraph of interest. "There might be a problem with the cactus enzyme, Steve. Take a look at this."

Steve picked up the folder then read how the enzyme affected the digestive system of one rhesus monkey. Since yesterday morning, the animal had experienced diarrhea.

"Are they certain it's because of the enzyme?" he questioned. "Maybe he came into contact with something else that made him ill."

Julie shrugged. "The only thing to do is wait and see. Give it another day or so, see if any of the other test monkeys come down with it." She blinked several times.

Steve guessed she was tired.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "You can rest on my cot."

She stifled a yawn. "Thanks, I think maybe I will."  
Steve followed her to the cot, and opened his sleeping bag. After Julie lay down, he covered her with it. She smiled at him in gratitude. He reached for the portable boom box on the windowsill above the cot, and turned the music to an easy listening station.

"Here's some soft music that will help you sleep," he said.

"Thanks." She yawned.

Steve set the volume to low as Tina Turner's "What's Love Got to Do with It?" started to play. Steve walked to the lab counter and started organizing a small collection of test tubes. As he worked over the next hour, he'd look over at Julie now and then to see if she'd fallen asleep, but she hadn't. She lay there with a serious expression, her eyes glassy.

Air Supply was on the radio singing, I'm all Out of Love.

_Is she thinking about Donovan? _

Julie caught his gaze and quickly looked away.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Her mouth moved to whisper, "Yes."

There was a rap on the doorframe drawing Steve and Julie's attention.

Shelly walked in. "Julie has company."

Julie wiped her eyes and sat up.

"Are you okay, Honey?" Shelly went over to Julie as the song on the radio changed to another.

Steve saw Donovan standing out in the hallway without his son.

Donovan stepped into the lab as Shelly helped Julie from the cot.

Donovan looked at Julie and asked, "You okay?"

"Fine," she answered, then cleared her throat.

"She doesn't feel well," Steve explained.

Not looking at Donovan, Julie said, "Mike, I need to use the restroom. I'll meet you outside."

Steve watched Donovan exit the room.

_#_

Steam rose from the pavement outside Metzgar Laboratories as Donovan and Sean waited for Julie in the sweltering heat. When Donovan saw Julie heading in his direction, he opened the trunk of her car and removed Sean's luggage.

Julie strolled over to them, her eyes never leaving Sean.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "Look at you! You're almost as tall as your dad."

She gave Sean a hug and he accepted, but looked uncomfortable.

Julie let him go, and smiled at Donovan. Donovan saw her tears were gone, but he still worried.

Sean grabbed one suitcase, while Donovan took the other. Julie led the way to a row of vehicles parked closest to the building. Once they reached Donovan's Camry, she unlocked the driver's side door, reached into the front seat then presented Donovan with the tape.

"Thanks," he said.

"That was interesting."

"Sorry. You weren't meant to see that," he admitted, opening his trunk.

She gave him a knowing grin, and asked, "Oh? And why not?"

Donovan laid the two suitcases in his trunk.

"He's got another package in your car. Walk with me?" He looked at Sean. "Wait here."

With a shrug, Sean leaned against the passenger side door.

"Are you okay?" Donovan asked, following Julie to her Camaro.

"Fine," she said.

He touched her arm. "You're not sick or anything?"

She gazed at him with the same pained expression he'd seen too much of since their disagreement.

"I'm fine." Her voice cracked.

He touched her chin, and looked into her glassy eyes.

Squinting, she moved his hand away from her face and sniffled. "Will you call me in a month and tell me how Sean is?"

He thought what she really meant to say was, _Will you call me in a month to tell me if Sean's stable enough that we can get back together? _

_ You know I can't promise you anything, _he wanted to say, but found himself nodding instead.

"Take care, Mike."

He wanted to hug and comfort her, but went on about removing the last of Sean's items from her trunk. Julie walked with him as far as his car, and then continued on her way inside the building.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

_Wednesday, July 15, 1987 - Afternoon_

As Donovan carried Sean's luggage into the house, Sean headed straight for his bedroom, closed the door and cranked up the guitar amp.

Donovan placed one of Sean's suitcases on his own bed and opened it. A nauseating stench of sweaty socks wafted out of the baggage. Donovan wrinkled his nose in disgust.

_Why did the staff send him home with dirty clothes? _

He lifted out a couple pair of jeans with K-Mart tags still attached and shook his head in disbelief. _I run out and buy him new clothes, and he doesn't even wear them?_ Frowning, Donovan picked through the remaining items, three pair of well-worn basketball shorts, seven pairs of underwear, seven pairs of socks, of which only one was dirty, but stinky enough to infiltrate the rest of Sean's wardrobe. Donovan carried the heap of clothes into the laundry room. He snapped the tags off

Sean's new jeans then set the wash cycle to cold/large. Donovan stuffed in the three pair of jeans and glanced up to see Sean standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Kiddo"

"Can I call Scott Hicks?" Sean asked. "I'd like to hang out with him."

Scott was one of the gang bangers Sean hung around with while attending John Marshall High School last fall.

"You'd better not… just yet."

"But I've been gone for six months," Sean complained. "I want to see my friends."

"Maybe you can invite a few over here this weekend."

"With _you_ here?"

"Right." Donovan opened the dryer, pulled out a load of whites, stuffed them into a laundry basket then carried them to his room.

Sean followed him. "That isn't fair. When can I see my friends without _you_ around?"

"When the judge says you can." Donovan dumped the basket, and noticed a pair of silky panties clinging to one of his socks.

_You know what'll happen if you take those to her._ He grinned.

"You think it's funny, I have to be stuck here?" Sean demanded.

"No, I wasn't laughing at you."

"Bull." Sean stomped out of the room.

_ He'll probably invite his friends over while I'm at work._ Sensing the real test of Sean's cooperativeness would begin tomorrow afternoon, Donovan dreaded the likely conflict.

#

Maggie stirred two teaspoons of sugar into her coffee mug and sat down at the kitchen table across from Julie. She hadn't seen Julie in almost two weeks, and Julie's visit was a surprise. Fortunately for both of them, CJ was down for his afternoon nap.

"How are you?" Maggie asked, watching Julie spoon sugar into her own cup.

Julie brought the cup to her lips. "Good. I went to work today."

Surprised to hear Dr. Graham gave his approval, Maggie asked. "Already? Are you supposed to?"

"No, but I need to be there for Steve."

"That sound's…" Maggie searched for the right word. "Strange. How do you feel?"

"Not a hundred percent better, but almost."

Noticing Julie's mascara was smudged, Maggie wondered if her friend had been crying.

"They won't let me work a full day… yet," Julie continued.

"That's probably a good thing."

"Steve and I've located a couple potential enzymes. We'll be conducting tests with some volunteers who live in the toxin inundated zone."

"Are you hopeful?"

"Yeah."

"You have a lot of bills from your… injury?" Maggie asked, not meaning to make it sound like Julie's only goal in completing the project ought to be the five million dollars she'd receive.

"Yeah." Julie snorted. "I need to set up a payment arrangement. It's insane."

"But when you finish the project, you'll have enough money to pay off the bills."

"I hope so."

"How are you feeling otherwise?"

Shrugging, Julie pursed her lips.

"How's Donovan?" Maggie asked.

"Busy with Sean. You wouldn't believe how big he is now."

"Do you think you and Donovan will stay in touch?"

Shaking her head, Julie didn't make eye contact. "No, he's too busy."

Sitting up straight in her chair, Maggie didn't miss the hurt tone in Julie's voice.

"Is that what he said?"

Julie shrugged.

"Do you think you'll miss him?"

Drawing a breath, Julie looked directly at her then asked, "How's CJ?"

Maggie smiled. "Did something happen between you and Donovan?"

"I didn't come over here to discuss that. I came to see how you and your family are doing."

_Discuss that?_ Maggie wondered._ Something must've happened. She's hurt…_

Deciding not to press the obviously sore subject, Maggie opted to update Julie on CJ's latest milestones instead. She began naming off all the new words he'd learned which brought a smile to Julie's face.

After Julie left that afternoon, Maggie comprised a guest list, aiming to throw her friend a coming home party. She'd invite everyone who'd been in the resistance, and lived close enough to attend. Maggie wondered if her backyard was large enough to accommodate that many visitors. The bigger issue was to choose a date agreeable for the most important guests. The first person she intended to call was Donovan.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Thursday, July 16, 1987

Waking before nine the next morning to the sound of Sean's electric guitar, Donovan wondered, Why can't he sleep in late like normal kids his age? He scrambled out of bed to Sean's closed bedroom door.

Donovan thrust the door open, yelling, "Wanna cool it with that racket? It's awfully damn early to be—"

Sean turned the amplifier down screaming, "What? I can't hear you!"

Setting his jaw, Donovan turned on his heel and slammed the door shut. The amp's volume increased as the phone started to ring.

Now who in the hell would call this early? Anyone of significant importance to Donovan knew due to his work schedule, that he didn't enjoy being disturbed before ten.

_It must be Cathy_. He lifted the receiver and forced enthusiasm. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too, Mike." It was Maggie Blodgett's cheery voice on the other end. She laughed. "What's with the music?"

"It's my morning wake up call," he explained.

"Sean?"

"Yeah. What's new?"

"Julie stopped by yesterday afternoon."

When Maggie didn't continue, he asked the obvious. "Is she all right?"

"I don't know. She seems kind of down. I'm worried about her."

"She probably just needs a few days to adjust," he said. "I will say one thing; she's not supposed to be working."

"I know."

"When I dropped her car off at Metzgar yesterday, she'd been sleeping."

"Her bosses understand."

"I don't think she should be working at all, but that's just my opinion."

"You know how stubborn Julie is."

"Yeah." Donovan smiled as the first few bars of Jimmi Hendrix "Purple Haze" resonated through his house. At least he's playing a more favorable decade.

"Would you call and check up on her?" Maggie asked. "I'm sure it'd mean something to her."

Donovan wondered if Julie had confided in Maggie, and Maggie was playing matchmaker.

"Eventually… She needs space."

"From you?"

"To adjust," he said. "Look, I've already had this discussion with her and I don't particularly care to repeat it with you."

"What is with you?" Maggie snapped. "What happened to the lovable hero who always goes out of his way to help?"

"Julie's going to be fine."

"Okay. Forget about helping Julie. I do have another huge favor to ask you though."

"Yeah?"

"You're off on Saturday, the twenty-fifth, right?"

Weekend after this…

"Yeah."

"I'm having a surprise welcome home party for Julie at my place. It starts at noon. I plan to invite all her old Resistance buddies. It'd be nice if the guy who nursed her back to health showed up."

_With Sean?_ He doubted his son's ability to cooperate. "I don't know. I'll see."

"What do you mean, you don't know. You'll see?"

"I need to see how Sean does."

"Is he that bad?"

"Dunno yet."

"Well, will you call me and let me know? It'd be nice if I had a confirmation to plan—"

"Yeah, I'll call you."

"It's potluck," she added. "And bring your own beer."

_Playing it cheap, is she?_ He wondered.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

_Monday, July 20, 1987- Afternoon_

Disregarding her friends' concerns, Julie reported into work each day, even through the weekend. Steve brought blood samples from a dozen more Lone Pine volunteers. When additional laboratory animals came down with stomach ailments related to experimentation with the cactus-derived enzyme, Julie and Steve ceased to use it. The cranberry extract derived enzyme didn't exhibit any adverse effects. With nine out of fifteen Human subjects eligible for the trial, Steve drove a minibus to Lone Pine on Monday then returned to Metzgar with the volunteers.

The group of volunteers waited patiently as Julie took the pulse of a young teenage boy. His stare made her uncomfortable.

She smiled at him, hoping he'd get the hint.

"You're that woman from TV, aren't you?" he questioned.

Not wanting to draw unnecessary attention, Julie had purposely not introduced herself to the subjects.

"Yes," she said.

The thirty-something-year-old woman sitting on a cot across from the boy looked at Julie. "I'm glad you're well, Dr. Parrish. My cousin, Mark, fought with your group during the first war."

"I remember him. He was a brave man." Once engaged to Maggie, Mark had died during a raid on the Visitor controlled water pumping station.

"You were all brave," the woman said. "Do you know where they buried him?"

Mark wasn't buried, but left behind in the flooding pumping station. Julie didn't share that information. With a shake of the head, she listened to the boy's chest with her stethoscope.

"Deep breath," she said. The boy's respirations were raspy.

"Dr. Parrish, You're moving too slow," Steve teased, as he carried over a tray of syringes

"Can it." She smiled.

Steve shot her a scathing glance. "Nice vocabulary. I see you've been corrupted."

Julie giggled, knowing Donovan used that line on Steve. She hadn't heard from Donovan since last Wednesday.

Steve rolled his eyes, shook his head, and selected a syringe from the tray.

"Is this one ready?" He nodded at the boy.

"Yes," Julie replied. She felt sorry for the youngster, who couldn't be more than fifteen. "Close your eyes, Sweetie."

"It's okay, I can take it," said the teen.

Steve picked up the vial and stuck the needle in, but Julie snatched them both from him.

"Why don't you let me do this part and you do the other? I'm gentler."

"Julie, there's a call for you on line three," said Shelly from the doorway.

"Help him," she instructed Shelly, then gave her the vial and syringe. She walked to her lab, and picked up the phone.

"Metzgar Laboratories. Dr. Parrish speaking."

"Hi, Julie," Maggie said.

"Hi."

"I'm leaving for my job. Apparently you're spending the whole day at yours."

Julie ignored the derogatory remark. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering when you're coming to see your favorite nephew."

"Do you need a sitter?"

"No. Chris and I thought we'd have you over for lunch on Saturday. Are you busy?"

Julie considered the possibility of Steve working through the weekend again. If so, she planned to stay at the lab. "Maybe I can sneak away for an hour or two."

"Around noon?"

"Perfect."

"Do you have any special requests?"

"Yes. You could persuade Donovan to join us," she joked.

"You still miss him?"

Feeling warmth surge to her cheeks, Julie said, "Only, a little."

Maggie chuckled. "Do you have any special, edible, requests?"

"Oh, I'm sure whatever you serve will be fine."

"What about wine?"

Julie giggled, remembering how she couldn't recall what happened the last time she drank. "I don't know about that. I may not be able to drive back to work afterward."

"Then I'll tell Chris to pick us up something. See you Saturday."

"Bye, Maggie."

#

Donovan had carried out his KDHB tasks for the past four evenings without receiving a phone call from the police concerning Sean. Sean had stayed home alone each night, probably practicing on his guitar, Donovan hoped… though not as loud as before.

Donovan sat at his desk around ten, Monday evening, reviewing his late-show package on L.A.'s expanding Visitor population. He'd wanted to interview Willie, Thelma and their son for the feature, but Willie had declined the interview, fearing for Elias William's safety. Instead, Resistance sympathizer's Glenda and Robert allowed Donovan a short interview with their family.

Donovan's report included a detailed piece on how Human pseudo-skins were designed to accommodate growing Visitor children so they might assimilate into society easier, and not face ostracization from their human counterparts. As Donovan skimmed through the raw Beta footage, his phone rang. He snatched up the receiver.

"KDHB News, Mike Donovan speaking."

"Don't I get an R.S.V.P.?" Maggie complained.

"Oh, hey there." He frowned at Jaycee, who'd transferred the personal call. She smiled back at him.

"Have you thought about it?" Maggie asked.

"Thought about what?" He feigned ignorance.

"Saturday?"

"A party for Madam?"

"Yes. Willie and Thelma are coming. Ham's coming. Kyle's coming."

She continued to rattle off her guest list.

"Okay, okay. I get the picture," Donovan said, pulling a yellow pencil from the top of his earlobe. "I'll come."

"You know your kid's welcome too."

He sighed. "Yeah. I'll bring Sean."

"Can you come early? So far, I have fifty-two confirmations and five maybes. We'll need help setting up."

Donovan tried to imagine a party in her small bungalow.

"How early?" he asked.

"Maybe an hour."

"Eleven o'clock it is then." He reached for his briefcase, snapped it open then pulled out his appointment calendar. "Did you tell her about it?"

"She thinks she's coming over to have lunch with Chris, CJ and I."

"Where do you plan to stash the vehicles?"

"We don't know yet. Maybe you guys can park at the church on the next block. I'll call and ask."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, ignoring Melissa who pointed to her watch, reminding him to hurry up with his package.

"Can you recommend a wine for Julie?" Maggie asked.

"I don't advise letting her drink."

"Is that what the doctor said? I told Julie Chris would pick us up some wine to have with our lunch. No offense, I'm sure our resident Julie expert knows what she likes."

_Julie expert? _He chuckled. "As a matter of fact I do."

"Well?" Maggie questioned.

"Shirley Temples." He snickered. _A virgin cocktail oughtta keep her roving lips in check…_

"A Shirley Temple?"

He chuckled, watching Melissa glare at him and motion to her watch again.

"Let Chris choose the wine, Maggie. I've got to go. If you can, catch the news at eleven. You might find it interesting."

"I'm at work too. I'm on my break," she said.

"I'll see you Saturday."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

_Wednesday, July 22, 1987 -Morning_

Never one to wallow in self-pity, Julie had been in a sour mood lately. A week had passed since the last time she'd heard from or saw Donovan. At first, it disappointed her, now those feelings turned to anger. Was he that self-centered, or just a little too Sean focused? Had something happened with Sean? She'd wanted to pick up the phone and give Donovan a call, but opted to go for a walk on the beach instead.

Julie paced the shoreline dressed in a sundress she'd picked up in Tijuana with Steve last summer, reflecting on her 31 years of life.

_I sacrifice myself for the sake of fighting aliens from another planet, then to the field of medical science. When do I get a break?_ She thought bitterly. _I would've liked to have had the opportunity to marry and have children. Maybe I would've had that chance, had I not returned to the biggest jerk in the world._

She thought of how peaceful she'd felt during Steve's absence. _I just need to get away to find myself again,_ she mused, heading back to her apartment. _Maybe when the project is completed, I'll go on a cruise. Maybe I'll find a handsome man who doesn't come with baggage or children._

As Julie trotted up the steps to the apartment, she heard the last few rings of her telephone, and didn't make it inside to answer the call. Whoever it was didn't bother leaving a message.

_It's probably Maggie calling to ask what I want for lunch on Saturday._

She picked up the phone and dialed Maggie's number. There wasn't an answer. She called Metzgar and asked for Steve.

"Maitland," he answered.

"Did you just call me?"

"No," he said. "But I was thinking about you."

_I'll bet you were…_

"I'm waiting for you to get your beautiful self in here and brighten my day."

"Thanks." She said, realizing if it wasn't Steve or Maggie calling then it might have been Donovan. _Maybe he'll call back._

"Shelly and I were wondering if you'd meet us for lunch on Saturday," Steve said.

"Thanks, but I already have plans."

"You have a date?" he questioned.

"No, Maggie invited me over."

"Uh huh… Sure she did."

Her stomach knotted. "What does that mean?"

"Never mind," he said. "Are you leaving for work soon?"

#

Hanging up his phone for the second time this morning, Donovan pursed his lips.

_She's probably working all day now. I'll see her on Saturday. I don't need to remind her of what can't be. Besides, maybe she's over it already…_

Closing his eyes, Donovan thought about the last time he'd been with a woman and the difference between sleeping with someone who didn't really care for him, and someone who did. He'd had a few women in his life who'd really cared. Margie had been that way, until she became resentful about the college dreams married life held her back from. Donovan pondered the physical differences between Margie and Julie…

_About five inches… And twenty pounds. _He smiled.

"Dad, I have a question," asked Sean, entering the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I talked to Tommy last night. We were kind of hoping you'd let us practice in the garage on Saturday."

_Band practice,_ Donovan guessed. _Tommy's not a bad kid. He wasn't in the gang. _He hated to say no._ After all, what trouble could they get into in the garage with a couple of guitars?..._ _Julie's party._

"I'll let you guys practice, but we're busy this Saturday. I'm sorry."

"Busy doing what?"

"Maggie Blodgett's having a party for Julie. A welcome home gig."

"Aw man. Do I have to?"

Donovan nodded. "I want you on your best behavior. You've been doing great lately. Maybe you can entertain us with some music. What's that Jimi Hendrix song you played the other day?"

"Purple Haze."

"That's it. Do you know anything else… old?"

"You mean like you?"

"Not quite that old. Something Julie might like."

"Do you want to dance with her?"

"No," he said. "What's that she had in her car? Heart? Lionel Richie."

Sean gave a look of disgust. "Gross."

"What about some music from when she was your age, like early seventies stuff?"

"If you'd take me to the music store, I can get something and learn it. There's some other stuff I've wanted to learn."

Donovan thought about delaying his telephone bill for another week. Sean deserved to be rewarded for his cooperation.

"How much are we talking?"

"I don't know. Maybe twenty bucks or so."

Glancing at his watch, Donovan noted, "We've got plenty of time. You ready?"

Sean nodded. "Hold on. Lemme get my guitar."

"What do you need the guitar for?" Donovan called after him.

"Strings," Sean yelled.

"Only twenty bucks, huh?" Donovan muttered to himself.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

_Saturday, July 25, 1987 –Late Morning_

At eleven twenty-three, Saturday morning, Maggie bustled around in her Kitchen. She collected heaps of Styrofoam plates, paper napkins and plastic cutlery, and handed them to the few guests who'd arrived early to help set up the party. Among them were ex-Resistance-fighters Sancho Gomez, whom Donovan once rescued from the Mother Ship, Caleb Taylor, father of Elias and Ben, who'd lost their lives during the wars, Willie and his wife Thelma.

"Where do you want the cooler, Maggie?" Chris came in the back door with CJ not far behind.

The screen door slammed in the toddlers face. CJ wailed.

"Chris!" Maggie shrieked, darting to the door. "You've got to watch him better." She opened the door and picked up her son.

"_You're_ supposed to be watching him," Chris said. "He don't need to be outside."

"Shh, baby." Maggie pressed a kiss to CJ's forehead. "Daddy's sorry."

"Do you want me to take him in the living room to play with Max?" Thelma asked.

Max was the other alien couple, Glenda and Robert's two-year-old. Maggie didn't relish the thought of her son playing with a child capable of consuming him.

"That's okay," she said.

She carried CJ out to the front porch where Ham sat on a swing sipping his scotch and water.

Shoving CJ into his lap Maggie said, "Watch him. He's in the way."

"What do I look like, the Kiddie Patrol?" he grumbled, placing his plastic cup on the porch railing.

"Be nice to him. I mean it." Maggie noticed a large group of people walking up her street. Among them were Donovan and the teenaged boy she guessed to be Sean.

Donovan carried a large, music amplifier while Sean toted a guitar case. Others in the group included Adile, ex-Piano player for the Club Creole, and Miranda, the Hispanic woman who'd once served as a waitress. Dr. Joe Akers and his wife Susan were also with them

Maggie addressed Donovan. "We're having live music?"

"Mm hmm," Donovan answered, climbing the porch steps. He glanced at CJ sitting on Ham's lap then looked at Maggie. "You sure he's safe there?"

"You sure we're safe with your kid?" Ham retorted.

Donovan glared.

_Back to the norm._ Maggie sighed, letting the newcomers into her not-so-spacious home. Donovan lingered on the porch while Sean followed the others in. Maggie imagined Donovan lecturing Ham on how not to treat Sean. Ham's last encounter with Sean was an unpleasant experience. Sean punched Ham in the forehead, and left him passed out in the front seat of his car.

Maggie surveyed her guests, who'd crowded into the living room then made introductions; some had never met one another before.

The front door squeaked open as Donovan strolled in hauling the amp, followed by Ham with CJ.

"Where can Sean set up?" asked Donovan.

"Out back," Maggie answered. "Through the kitchen." She led the way.

The doorbell rang for what Maggie guessed made the twentieth time. Her head ached.

"Somebody answer that," she yelled, opening the back door. She observed as Sean located the only corner of the yard unoccupied by seats. Donovan placed the amp on the grass.

_I hope there's not a noise ordinance,_ thought Maggie. Moments later, additional individuals, some she recognized and others she didn't, mingled in her backyard. As they started to sit, Maggie realized there weren't enough chairs. Chris had only picked up sixty from the rental place.

_Why are there so many people here? _

Guessing who'd invited the extras, Maggie walked over to Donovan. "Did you find some more guests?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a chance to call you."

Maggie wondered if there'd be a food shortage as well. "Did you bring them food?"

"Sean, did you bring the chips?" Donovan called to his son.

"No, that was your job," Sean answered.

Maggie rolled her eyes as one of the unidentified guests, an African American woman with long wavy hair, shoved a metal bowl into her hands.

"This is potato salad," the woman said.

Maggie peered through the cellophane then looked at the woman. _Was she with the resistance?_

"Thank you, Mrs…"

"Cannif," the woman answered.

"Her husband ran the underground newspaper," Donovan explained.

"Nice to meet you," Maggie told the woman. Jerking Donovan across the yard by his collar, she said, "Come here, please."

He stared at her with a smirk. "What's new?"

"How many _more_ people did you invite?"

"Um, let me see." He started ticking off his finger tips. "Maybe a dozen."

"Does Julie know them all?"

"Mm hmm. Don't worry, I told them to bring food." He winked.

"What about drinks and chairs?"

"Oops."

"Yeah. Oops is right." Opening the screen door, she marched into the kitchen to find Chris stocking their fridge with beer. He squeezed a few cans on top of a large vegetable tray.

_He's more concerned about the beer than anything else,_ Maggie realized.

"Chris, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Donovan said he invited about a dozen more people."

"Which reminds me, I invited Spencer, his old lady and their kids." Chris popped a handful of party peanuts into his mouth.

_ They're not even resistance fighters, and Julie doesn't know them,_ Maggie wanted to say. "That's five more people."

"The more the merrier." He kissed her full on the lips. "Don't worry, Maggie. Everything will be okay. Looks like there's plenty of grub."

"But not enough drinks or chairs."

"Ham and I'll make an errand run after your guest of honor arrives."

"Thank you."

She eyed the tea-kettle shaped clock on the kitchen wall. It was almost a quarter 'til. She needed to coax her most important guests into the small living room.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

_Saturday, July 25, 1987- Afternoon_

Ross' phone call delayed Julie's departure from home. He informed her that he'd authorized usage of the experimental vaccine on the Seattle patients, and would send Steve to supervise. Livid, Julie expressed her concern that the trial was too soon. Ross then informed her she was welcome to accompany Steve to Seattle Monday, if she felt it was necessary. Julie told Ross she'd give him her decision later on in the day.

At twenty past noon, Julie parked her car in front of Maggie's house. No sooner did Julie exit her car than Kyle Bates pulled up behind her in his pickup truck. Unlike the last time Julie saw him, he'd shaved his beard off and trimmed his hair.

"Kyle! What are you doing here? Did Maggie invite you for lunch?"

"I need to borrow a tool from Chris," he said.

"Do you have an hour?"

"Maybe." Kyle trailed after her to the porch.

_I wonder if he's resentful about going to jail._ She rung the doorbell, finding it odd Kyle hadn't inquired about her health. Maggie opened the door, with CJ on her hip.

Julie noticed the living rooms darkness.

"Is there a problem with the electric?" she asked, stepping inside.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices shouted at her as the lights came on.

Julie glanced around the room recognizing the familiar faces of friends recently seen and some she hadn't seen in years.

"You look good, Julie." Caleb Taylor stepped forward from the bunch and kissed her on the cheek.

When Caleb moved away, Miranda pinned a corsage on Julie's shoulder. The ribbon on it read "Boss Lady." Julie smiled.

Taking the pie from Julie and giving it to Adile, Donovan said, "I hope you brought enough for all of us."

"Mike," Maggie chided.

Offering his arm to Julie, Donovan led her through the kitchen. She wondered if he'd left Sean home. Her question was answered when they walked into the backyard and "For She's a Jolly Good Fellow" began to squeal from an electric guitar. The crowd of people who'd come to honor Julie sang along with Sean's tune.

"Like the music?" Donovan asked. "I taught him myself."

_Sure you did_.She liked the feel of Donovan's arm linked with hers and wondered if he'd decided to reconcile.

Disengaging himself he spoke loudly. "May I present to you our former leader, Julie?"

Applauses and whistles rippled through the crowd as Sean played his own rendition of Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven."

Chris shoved a cold, bottled drink into Julie's hand. "Especially for you."

Donovan yanked the bottle away and read the label. "Lynchburg Lemonade." He chuckled. "I'd better hide."

"Why?" Chris asked.

Snatching the drink back Julie muttered, "Don't mind him, he's being silly."

"Have a couple more and we'll see," Donovan teased.

"Mike!" She gave him a dirty look.

He chuckled.

"I missed something," Chris said, looking at Donovan. "Ham and I need your help. It seems we don't have enough chairs for everybody, so we're going to grab about two dozen more and a few tables from the rental place down the street."

"Yeah?" Donovan said.

"You're coming with us," Chris answered.

Julie watched Donovan's eyes dart to Sean and then back to Chris.

"I can't leave him unsupervised," he said.

"I'll watch him," Julie volunteered.

"Hell, no."

"Well that doesn't make me feel good." She frowned, twisting the cap off her drink. "It's nice to know you don't trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust," he said in a low voice. "Can we bring him with?" he asked Chris.

"Leave him here. He'll be fine," Julie interjected before Chris had the chance to reply. Again, she wondered if Sean had acted out these past couple weeks.

Chris pointed to the label on Julie's corsage and nodded at Donovan. "It says that for a reason. You'd best mind her."

"Wonder what she'll do to me if I don't," Donovan said. "Hell… all right."

Julie watched Donovan saunter over to Sean. The teen continued to strum on his guitar through what Julie guessed to be a lecture from his father. Julie thought it ironic, the posters in Sean's bedroom spoke of a teen into today's heavy metal music, but here he was playing songs from her own youth.

_#_

Donovan followed Ham and Chris down the front porch steps. He knew he'd gone too far in reminding Sean of consequences for violent behavior. He didn't relish the thought of leaving the teen in the presence of so many people who could easily provoke him.

As Donovan, Chris and Ham waited to cross Pacific Avenue. A Pontiac Sunbird slowly approached.

Donovan locked eyes with its driver… Maitland.

He thought Maitland would stop and park, but he kept going.

"What the hell'd he want?" he asked. "Did you invite him, Chris?"

"No. I didn't think he knew about the party."

"He does now."

"If he comes back, we'll make him feel welcome," Ham threatened.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Donovan agreed.

#

While listening to Sean's music, Julie downed one bottle of Lynchburg Lemonade, and mingled. After playing a few songs, Sean placed his guitar back in its case then picked through the cooler.

Noticing he seemed disenchanted with the offerings, Julie approached him.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Honey?"

"I'd like what you had."

She giggled. "Seriously, what kind of soda do you like?"

"Mountain Dew."

Julie glanced through the various sodas and didn't see any Mountain Dew. "I'll tell you what, we'll go to the store and buy you some."

His eyes widened in horror. "My dad would kill you."

"Sean." She grinned. "I think I'm one of the last people on earth your father would kill. Do you want to put your guitar in Maggie's bedroom? We won't be gone for too long, and you get to ride in my car again."

"I _love_ your car."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

After giving Maggie an explanation and apology for her and Sean's sudden departure, Julie left with the teen.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

_Saturday, July 25, 1987- Afternoon_

Inside the local Chevron gas station, Julie allowed Sean to select a six-pack of Mountain Dew and a small bag of chips. Julie knew the closer she got to Sean, the better her odds were at dating Donovan again.

Considering what she'd say to win his favor, Julie escorted Sean to her car.

"When did you study music?" she asked, unlocking the passenger side door.

"At school before Dad made me quit." He ducked inside the car and placed his treats on the floorboard.

_Made you quit?_ Julie wondered. _Or was it the judge?_

"Will he let you return this fall?" she asked, turning the key in the ignition.

"What for? I'll be a freshman again."

_Poor kid. He's supposed to be entering his senior year._

"They said I have to get my G.E.D.," Sean added. "Dad didn't ask you about helping me with math, did he?"

"No?"

She backed the car out of its space.

"Figures," Sean muttered. "I only asked him like a month ago. He doesn't trust me."

"Oh, Honey. He probably just thought I'd be busy with work. I'll talk to him if you want me to."

"To help me with algebra? Dad said you live over here. Won't it be out of your way?"

"I'll come straight after work or on the weekends. Whenever you want."

After a few seconds of thought, Sean asked, "How come you and dad split up, anyway?"

Smiling, Julie made a right on Maggie's street. "You're just getting personal, aren't you?"

"I think it'd have to be hard for you to be around him, if you're still mad at him."

"I'm not."

#

Seething with anger, Donovan helped carry the last few folding chairs into Maggie's backyard. He couldn't believe Julie had the nerve to take Sean to the store. She obviously didn't have a clue as to how dangerous Sean was. Hands in his pockets, Donovan paced the front porch, until he saw Julie's Camaro drive up. He hurried down the steps as Sean exited the vehicle carrying a paper sack.

"Wait in the house," Donovan instructed him. "I want to speak with her alone."

"See." Sean said to Julie, as she closed her door. "What'd I tell you?"

"See what?" Donovan glared at him and then Julie.

"Stop it, Mike," Julie said in a low voice. "I took him to get soda. He's fine. I'm fine." She started up the walk.

"I gave you permission to watch him, not take him to the store." Eying the bag in Sean's hand, noting the cans of Mountain Dew, he said to Sean, "You could've had what Maggie offered."

"Mike, please?" Julie begged.

"It's not about soda!" Sean yelled. "You don't trust me with _her_."

"After where the hell you've been for the past six months, after what you did to Melissa—"

"Does _she_ act like Melissa? She didn't get in my face and—"

"I'm not going to tell you again, Sean. Get in the house! I'd like to speak with Julie."

"No. You want to yell at her, and I won't let you do that, Dad. She was just being nice. She didn't do anything wrong."

_He's trying to protect her? Unbelievable… _Donovan looked over at Julie who smiled back at him.

"He has a point," she said.

"Fine." Donovan squinted at Sean. "I won't yell at her. We'll just have a nice… chat."

"Fine, I'll go." Sean walked toward the house. "But if I hear any yelling, I'm coming back."

Donovan waited until Sean went inside before he grabbed Julie's arm. "Come here, you." He led her a few yards away from Maggie's house.

Pursing her lips, Julie stared at him.

"I'm not happy with what you did, but I'm going to let it slide," Donovan said. "I don't wanna ruin your special day."

"What I did?" she asked. "Showed the kid that someone else cares?"

"I don't want you alone with him. I didn't take care of you all that time, get you well, to put you in danger again."

"Danger? He's perfectly fine, a nice little gentleman. Well, he's not exactly little, but…" A smile began to lift on one corner of her mouth. A dimple emerged. "Sean said he told you to ask me to help him with his math. Is that why you haven't asked, because you're afraid of what he'll do to me?"

"He told you about—"

"Yeah. And you never mentioned it."

"I didn't expect him to make it this far."

"Without being locked up again?" She gave him an incredulous stare. "Has he done anything this past week and a half to make you not trust him?"

"No."

_But who's to say he won't?_

"Michael Donovan, you need to show Sean that you trust him if you want him to treat you with respect. It goes both ways." She turned toward the house. "I'm going back now. Try to let your guard down and not act so damned paranoid."

"Paranoid?" He followed her to the steps. "You haven't seen what-"

"Drop it."

Donovan blinked as the screen door slammed in his face.

#

The party continued into the early hours of the evening. When Sean ran out of early 70's tunes to play, Kyle and Caleb encouraged him to play his own music. Julie spent the afternoon seated at a picnic table with CJ climbing under her legs and weaving in and out of his mother's.

As much as Julie had tried not to think about it, work eventually became a topic of discussion when Maggie asked her if she was still following doctor's orders and taking it easy.

"I haven't worked a full day, yet," she said, not missing Donovan's curious gaze. He sat on the opposite side of her table. "I haven't."

"Well you look healthy," he admitted, and winked.

She'd managed to gain back eight of the twelve pounds she'd lost during her illness.

"Thank you. Coming from you that makes me… wonder."

He smirked, and sipped his beer.

Julie felt Maggie's hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to cut the cake," Maggie said.

Smiling, Julie stood up and walked over to a small card table where a large butterfly-shaped sheet cake lay. The crowd pressed in around Julie as they sang another round of, "For She's a Jolly Good Fellow."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

_Monday, July 27, 1987 - Noon_

Monday morning, Julie packed her suitcase for a Seattle bound flight, scheduled to leave at 3:55 P.M. She thought Donovan should've called to make amends for yesterday's quarrel by now. She accepted that their brief friendship, and whatever else they'd shared was over.

_He'll probably go back to being a recluse… He'll probably go back to that stupid bar, tell stories to that waitress… About what could've been between us… Jerk!_

After postponing her bi-weekly appointment with Dr. Graham, Julie loaded Ross' car with two suitcases then he drove her to the airport.

#

Donovan's weekend with Sean was anything but peaceful. By noon Monday, Sean had found another opportunity to quarrel. When Donovan ordered Sean to wash his own laundry, Sean said he'd do it later. Donovan didn't believe him.

Losing his cool, Donovan gathered a week's worth of dirty clothes from Sean's bedroom floor then shoved it into a laundry basket.

Sean followed him through the kitchen. "Do you think they'll let me move out when I'm eighteen?"

With Sean's next birthday less than five months away, Donovan hadn't considered the possibility he might leave home.

"Move out? With what money?"

"I'll get a place with Tommy."

"What about bills?"

"I'll get a job."

Donovan slammed the laundry basket onto the dryer. "You think you guys will earn enough to support yourselves?"

"Tommy said he found a duplex for four hundred a month. Utilities included."

"Where, in the ghetto?"

"Why are you trying to stop me from moving out?"

"Because I care about you. Do you have any idea what it costs to be self-sufficient? Come with me."

Sean followed him to the dining room table where Donovan kept his brief case. Donovan pulled out a stack of bills. Selecting the electric statement, he opened the envelope. With a total of $429.03 printed in red ink, this was a disconnect notice.

"This is what happens when you can't pay your damned bills. They disconnect you!"

Sean gaped at him. "Are they going to disconnect us?"

Ignoring the question, Donovan went onto the water invoice. "See that? A hundred and twenty-seven bucks and fifty-two cents for three months." He picked up the gas statement. Fortunately this was much less than the electric, and only a month past due. "A hundred and ninety-seven."

He eyed the envelope from O'Brien Center, determined to give Sean a reality check. He pulled out the statement. "Three thousand, five hundred dollars plus four hundred in late penalties. All for you, my son."

Sean's eyes clouded over. "You had to pay for me to stay there?"

Donovan nodded quickly. "Which is why all these are screwed up." He thrust the other bills aside then chose the statement from First Source Mortgage. Like the electric, he was also three months behind with his house payment. Flashing the $10,535.00 figure at Sean, he said. "Here's the kicker…" He pulled bank statements from the portfolio then pointed to the figure of $1000.00 on five of them. "About six payments left to make to Melissa on the count of your wise-ass decision, and we just might make it. But you'll be gone by then."

Sean looked confused. "Why did you have to pay her?"

"Lost wages, medical bills… pain and suffering."

Sean paused, looking as though he were processing the information.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Donovan swallowed feeling remorseful he'd exposed his financial burdens to Sean. _He's just a kid…_

"I'll stay and get a job… help pay it back. I swear," Sean continued.

"I don't want you to pay it back, Sean. I want you to cooperate, and get your G.E.D. like we discussed, then you can think about building skills so you can move out when the time is right. You won't make it otherwise."

"Yeah, well, Julie said she was willing to help, but you didn't ask her."

Donovan wondered how much Sean had confided in her, and why.

"She needs her space, Sean. She's been through a lot."

"That's bull. You just don't want me around her."

"It's not just… because of you." Donovan tucked the bills back in the briefcase pocket then closed it. "She and I aren't getting along."

"That's not what she said. You still like her, don't you?"

Knowing that Sean's word for love was like, Donovan didn't share. "It's better if you don't meet with her."

"Dad, I'm not going to hurt her like Melissa. I promise. You should tell Julie how you feel. You don't have to be alone because of me."

_How ironic, he's lecturing me on love when he's never had a girlfriend. _

"I'll think about it. Promise me you're not planning on leaving, Sean. Give yourself a chance to succeed."

"I'll try."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

_Wednesday, July 29, 1987- Afternoon_

For the first time in over two months, Julie had the opportunity to hold the youngest of her patients again. Although she didn't enjoy being an accomplice in causing the infants' pain, Wednesday afternoon she helped Steve administer the first booster shot developed for babies prone to Red Dust related bronchial distress.

Julie held a six-month-old, dark-haired little girl named Isabella. The baby stared back at her with trusting brown eyes.

"It's okay," Julie said. "Hopefully, when you're all better, you can go home and meet your big brother."

Shoving the needle in the vial, Steve asked, "You really imagine she understands you?"

"It doesn't matter if she understands. She likes the sound of my voice."

"Did I ever tell you you're mother material? I mean with her… with CJ. You should be a Mom, Julie."

_Next you'll be reminding me I should have your babies…_Julie thought.

Steve held out the syringe, swabbed baby Isabella's thigh, then stuck the needle in. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, the little girl stiffened against Julie.

"I know, I know." Julie patted her on the back. "Dr. Maitland is a big meanie."

Steve frowned at Julie. "You only said that because you have the easy part."

As the little girl continued to scream, Julie sat in the rocker with her. "I just hope it's worth her misery. There, there."

Isabella would be the first of the thirty-six remaining test subjects to receive the vaccine. Julie knew if this leg of the project was successful, Ross intended to extend the trial into Washington's general population. From what Julie and Steve had observed back in Los Angeles, the results were very promising. Their Lone Pine volunteers went home independent of inhalers and other respiratory enhancing drugs.

#

Donovan entered the newsroom on Wednesday afternoon to observe Melissa Foxx's all-out temper tantrum. She slammed a chair against her desk and tossed a stack of papers on the floor while ranting about how Pierce screwed her out of an assignment.

"Good afternoon, Melissa." Donovan grinned, sitting down in his chair.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, it's a _great_ day." He went on.

Actually, it wasn't. He'd had very little sleep, his mind churning with scenarios of how he ought to go about wooing Julie back into his life. He wanted time alone with her, but knew in order to make it; he'd need to send Sean away for the weekend. His sister-in-law, Cathy came to mind. She was due for a call. Once Donovan arranged Sean's visit, he intended to contact Julie and ask her to join him for brunch this coming Saturday morning. He wished he'd have more time to spend with her, but it was his weekend to work. If things went well with Sean at Cathy's and Julie wanted to continue seeing him, he'd plan to spend the next weekend with her.

He considered sending flowers to her place of employment, but didn't feel roses would do. Poor Julie, after the stunt Maitland had pulled while she was hospitalized, she most certainly didn't want to see another red rose again. Donovan knew he needed to conjure up a more original plan to demonstrate his intent to date her again.

. "You're through, Melissa. Pack up your stuff and go home," Pierce thundered from behind Donovan.

_He's canning her?_ Donovan quietly rejoiced, staring at the assignment sheet in front of him. Pierce wasn't sending him out into the field today. Instead, Donovan was supposed to train Jaycee in video editing. Jaycee intended to return to college in a month and wanted to learn as much as possible before her time was up.

Donovan's mind went back to the chaos going on next to him. _If Melissa's fired, then that means her position is open… Unless Pierce already has someone in mind._

_ It makes perfect sense. Julie and I can't have a decent relationship if we work opposite schedules, but if I take Melissa's anchor position, I'd work day hours and Julie and I could spend time together._

He smiled.

"Donovan, you're such an ass," Melissa said over the top of the cubicle wall. "I bet you're just enjoying this, aren't you?"

Instead of retorting the way he wanted, he stuck his hand over the top of the divider for a shake. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Melissa. I wish you luck."

…_You'll need it. _He refrained from chuckling.

As Melissa Foxx ended her career with KDHB that afternoon, Donovan couldn't help but speculate as to when Pierce would start searching for her replacement.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

_Thursday, July 30, 1987_

As the week went by, Sean slept in. Instead of rising early and playing his guitar, he stayed up late playing it until his father got home. Donovan set his alarm clock for eight-thirty, Thursday morning. After showering, he made the no longer dreaded phone call to Cathy.

"Are you ready for him?" He asked her.

"Mike, I've been telling you that for weeks," she said. "How is he?"

"Getting better each day. Do you think maybe I could bring him down on Friday? Let him spend the night with you?"

"Of course," she said. "Why are you so eager to let him stay here all of a sudden?"

"He's proven himself." He wasn't going to tell her of his interest in seeing Julie again. Cathy had met Julie only one time a few years ago, and questioned Donovan how a woman nine years younger than him would make Sean a suitable step-mother.

"How long do you want me to keep him for?"

"As long as he behaves, I don't see why he couldn't come home Sunday morning."

"That's fine. Does he know you're planning on bringing him?"

"Not yet." He wasn't certain Sean would take the news well. "When do you plan on bringing him?"

"Maybe noon."

"Good. I can't wait to see him."

Donovan pictured her smile. A few minutes later, he dialed Julie's number, not that he expected an answer this time of day. There was no answer. Realizing she was probably at work, he decided to call back on his dinner break.

#

After ten Thursday evening, Julie sat on the chaise lounge in her motel room, sipping complimentary wine left by the maid. She was pleased that after having spent two days inoculating infants who experienced no unfavorable reactions to the vaccine. Most of them were breathing on their own.

Knowing it was Maggie's night off from work, Julie decided to call and check in on things at home. The two women chatted a while, from topics like the weather to the various guests who'd visited Julie's party.

"Chris said Steve came by to see you," Maggie told her.

"Came by to see me? When?"

"When he and Donovan left to get the extra chairs."

Julie thought for a minute. There'd been no mention of Steve showing up prior to this, of course she'd had her disagreement with Donovan and maybe that was why he'd failed to inform her. She wondered what prevented Steve from coming to her directly, or was it a matter of whom? She'd ask Steve tomorrow.

"Have you by any chance heard from Donovan?"

"No," Maggie said. "Do you plan to call him? He sure seemed upset you took Sean without his permission."

"It's fine."

"Chris and I wondered if you and Donovan would reconcile. I mean… seriously. After you came back from his house all jumpy. Are you sure nothing happened between you two?"

"Maggie..."

"C'mon, Julie. It's been a long time since we've talked and I know you were pretty shaken up. I mean besides the obvious, you being shot and all."

"I asked him to reconcile, He said no. It's as simple as—"

"You asked him? Why would you want to do that when you're just getting your life back together? I thought you'd need time to recuperate and here you are working. And how would you even attempt to have a physical relationship with Donovan?" There was a long pause. "Did you?"

"No!" Julie gasped. "He's a nice guy. He's too nice, you know?"

"Nice isn't a bad quality. Not when it comes to your well-being, or your sanity. Speaking of which, how are things going with Steve?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess," Julie said, cradling her almost empty wine glass in her free hand.

"Is he still pursuing you?"

"Not as much as before, just little subtle things like telling me how good I am with babies, and how I should be a mom someday." She said it as though she had a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Mom to _his_ kids?"

"He hasn't gone that far, thank God. But it's really tiring. I'll be so glad when I don't have to see him again."

"How soon do you think that will be?"

"Another month, maybe. I don't know."

#

When Donovan returned to work that afternoon, he noted Pierce's job posting on the bulletin board. Donovan didn't have to second guess whether he wanted the position or not. Although he'd always preferred field reporting, he knew in order to offer his best to Sean, and maybe to Julie, he should try to work normal hours.

Before the hustle and bustle of preparing for the evening show began, Donovan marched into Pierce's office and announced his desire to apply for the position. Pierce directed him to human resources to fill out a job application and advised him to update his resume. Donovan thought it was ridiculous that he needed to go through that again. After all, he'd worked here for a year and a half this time around, and almost a year the last time.

_If they're not familiar with my work capacity by now…_

Donovan spent part of his dinner break at his cubicle, filling out the job application, and the rest trying to contact Julie. There was no answer at her place again. He didn't leave a message on the answering machine. When he tried to call Maggie's, the line was busy. Over the next twenty minutes, he tried Maggie again and again. The line was still busy.

On his way home that night, Donovan decided to take a detour, and head south-west to Maitland's house. While Maitland's car was in the driveway, Julie's wasn't. When Donovan returned home, in spite of it being after midnight, he dialed Julie's number again. There was no answer. When he tried to call her early in the morning, there was still no answer which concerned him.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

_Friday, July 31, 1987_

Surprised by Julie's invitation to lunch, Steve met her at the pizza joint across from the University hospital Friday afternoon. Julie selected offerings from the salad bar while Steve opted for a personal-sized pizza.

Julie placed her plate on the table and sat across from him. "I brought you over here because we need to talk."

"Yes?" Steve cut into his pizza with a fork and knife. He'd never liked getting his hands greasy by eating finger foods.

"About that remark yesterday… me making a good mom."

He smiled a guilty grin. Julie didn't let anything slide.

"I thought we'd settled this whole you and I aren't getting back together… thing." She reached for the oil and vinegar.

"There you go again, taking everything I say way too personally," he grumbled.

"Maybe you should start seeing someone new."

"If you don't want to get back together, then fine. I can deal with that. Nevertheless, don't tell me I ought to start seeing someone new. You don't even know that I'm not interested in someone else already."

"Oh, C'mon." She glanced down at her plate and back at him. "How come you came by Maggie's house last Saturday?"

"Did your jealous ex inform you? Or maybe he's no longer your ex, and that's what this is about. You're seeing him again, aren't you? And you're insisting I move on because you have."

"No, I am not seeing him! For your information, Maggie told me you came by."

_Maggie? I didn't even see Maggie. Her loud-mouthed fiancé must've informed her. _He sprinkled grated cheese onto his pizza.

"Why did you?" Julie asked. "You didn't think I was where I said I was going to be? I don't need someone spying on me. Especially not a man who can't accept the fact that I don't love him anymore, and never intend to go back to him. And I do mean never, Steven."

His stomach knotted as he slammed his fork onto the table. "You know you really are a callous woman?"

"I'm not callous." She snatched up her purse from the booth. "I'm fed up."

She headed for the checkout counter. When Steve left, only moments after her, she discovered she hadn't paid for his meal.

#

Friday morning, Donovan drove to Long Beach and dropped Sean off at Cathy's house for the weekend. When he arrived at KDHB, he left a resume on Pierce's desk hoping for a new position. Before attending to his daily assignment sheet, Donovan picked up the phone in his cubicle and tried to call Julie again. Like usual, there was no answer.

"Sweetheart, give me a call sometime. We need to talk. I'm working tonight. I'll be home in the morning if you want to wait 'til then. I miss you."

He hoped the endearment Sweetheart would get her attention, if she still felt about him like she had before.

Julie didn't call him back that night or the next morning either, and he worried that she'd gotten sick and ended up in the hospital again. There was only one way he knew to find out, and that was to call Maggie Blodgett.

He called her from home on Saturday afternoon.

"Hello?" Maggie asked.

"It's me," Donovan said. "Do you have any idea where Julie is? I've been trying to reach her for a few days."

"Seattle. Is something wrong?"

"I'm concerned about her. She's doing okay though? When did she leave?"

"Tuesday."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No. She's doing fine though. I spoke to her Thursday night—"

"Lemme guess. After ten?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your line was busy. Do you have a number for her?"

"No. She didn't give me her number. If she calls again, I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Thanks. Tell her to call me at home. She can call collect if she wants."

"Boy, you sound desperate, Donovan." Maggie teased. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Nothing you won't repeat." He grinned. "Talk to you later."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

_Wednesday, August 5, 1987 - Afternoon_

Julie watched Isabella's mother fasten her into a plastic infant carrier. Isabella was the third baby to leave the hospital this week. She no longer required breathing treatments, and greatly tolerated daily walks outside.

Julie touched the little girl's hand. "I can't believe it, you get to go home."

"Dr. Parrish, Dr. Maitland," Isabella's mother said, "Juan and I want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts. This means so much."

Julie hugged the woman, and then Steve took his turn. They each shook Juan Sanchez's hands.

Eyes wide, Isabella sucked on a pink pacifier. As Juan lifted her carrier from the table, Julie tugged at the little girl's chubby leg.

"Bye, baby girl." She gave a little wave as Isabella's parents were escorted by a nurse to the hall outside.

Julie turned to Steve and said, "If they keep releasing them, we won't have a job here."

Steve didn't respond, but instead walked out into the hallway. Julie was growing tired of the silent treatment he'd been giving her since their disagreement last week.

#

Standing outside Pierce's closed office door, Donovan fidgeted with his tie. He waited a few minutes before the door opened and Channel Five's June Whitko sauntered out, trailed by Pierce.

"You'll hear by next Tuesday," Pierce assured her.

"Thank you, Mr. Pierce" The woman smiled and stuck out her hand.

Pierce shook it.

Whitko smiled at Donovan. "Hello, Donovan."

"Hi," he replied.

"C'mon in, Mike." Pierce gestured to a chair.

As Donovan took his seat, Pierce closed the door, marched back to his desk and snatched a manila folder from the top of a stack a dozen more. He thumbed through the pages with one hand and picked up his cigar with the other. After a moment, Pierce's eyes met Donovan's.

"It says here you graduated from the School of Journalism in seventy-two, and went on to cover pieces on Vietnam."

"Uh huh."

_Are you really that unfamiliar with my work?_ Donovan wondered.

"In 1981, you won an Emmy with your soundman, Tony Leonetti."

"Right."

Setting the file down on the desk, Pierce smiled and asked, "Why do you think you're the best man for the job?"

Donovan thought for a few seconds. "People are familiar with me, with my work. They know I care."

He gave Pierce a few more noteworthy reasons.

"You're best known for your field reporting ability, to put the subject at ease. You are a very personable individual and that's why you've done so well in your position here," Pierce said. "How comfortable do you feel about working the morning and noon broadcasts? Is that schedule compatible with your role as a single parent?"

"Of course."

"Sean's returning to school in the fall. Will you need to be home to make sure he gets to where he needs to be?"

_June Whitko has three kids, Did he ask her how her work schedule affects her ability to raise them? I bet her husband helps… My disadvantage being single._

"I'll work it out."

"I like your devotion and reporting style. When you're not distracted with your personal issues, you do great work, but you did have a lot of tardies last month. Nicholson is being considered for an Emmy nomination because of the piece you guys did on Julie Parrish." Placing the cigar in a glass ashtray, Pierce added, "I had hoped you'd interview her. I still think the viewers are very interested in hearing her side of the incident with Pico."

_I wonder if I get her to do an interview, they'll give me the job._

"Did you ever ask her for an interview?" Pierce asked.

"I did," Donovan said. "A while back ago, when she was still very sick. I didn't want to keep pushing her. She wasn't communicating well at the time."

"Are you still in contact with her?"

"She's out of town."

Pierce sat back in his chair and folded his hands on the desk. "Hmm. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Will you promise me you'll ask her as soon as she—"

"I doubt she'll be back before you fill Melissa's position. I'd like to be considered on my past and current abilities, not for something I can't guarantee will happen."

The corners of Pierce's lips turned up. "Of course, Mike."

The so-called interview lasted another five minutes before Pierce assured Donovan, like he had Whitko, he'd reach a decision by Tuesday.

#

Julie was eager to call Maggie from the hotel room that evening, and update her on the toxin antidote. She expected at least a few more babies to be released by Sunday.

"Does that mean you'll be home soon?" Maggie asked.

"Why? You need me to babysit?" Julie teased, twirling the kinked phone cord in her hand. "I think I have enough babies to look after."

"Not for CJ," Maggie said. "You'll never guess who called and asked about you. It seems he's worried because you haven't answered your phone."

"Donovan?" Julie squeaked, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"He wants you to call him A.S.A.P."

_He probably called to ask me to help Sean… It's a start._

"Did he say what for?"

"I asked him if there was anything I should know about, and he said, nothing I wouldn't repeat. What do you think he meant by that?"

Julie giggled. "Well, obviously, he thinks you have a big mouth."

"Do _you_?"

Julie laughed again. "Oh, he just doesn't know you anymore."

"Why do you think he called you?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out." She smiled. "I'll try him in the morning."

_ If I sleep at all… _


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

_Thursday, August 6, 1987- Morning_

Julie took a break from her work at the hospital mid Thursday morning, returning to her motel room to call Donovan. The phone rang often enough that Julie expected the answering machine to pick up. Sean answered on the sixth ring.

"Hello," he said.

"Sean, it's Julie. Is your father there?"

Sean didn't respond to her. Instead, Julie heard the phone smack against something.

"Dad!" Sean screamed in the background.

Shaking her head, Julie smiled. _See what you'd have to put up with if you'd married his father?_

She waited at least a minute before Donovan picked up.

"Hello?"

The line clicked and Julie guessed Donovan picked up his bedroom phone instead of the living room one; Sean hung up.

"Hi stranger." She sat on the Queen Anne styled settee, cradling the phone to her ear.

"Boy, you sure do know how to make people worry," Donovan remarked.

"I waited for you to call me last Monday, to see if you wanted me to help you with Sean."

"Sure, what else did you think I'd want?" He chuckled.

She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or teasing her.

"Were you hoping for anything else?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"That's kind of hard to determine since I won't see you again 'til… when?"

"Do you really want to see me?" she asked.

"Hmm, I guess you'll just have to wonder 'til you get back in town. You should come home for the weekend."

"Maybe you and Sean should come here for a weekend," she suggested.

"That won't work on two accounts. Point A, I can't afford it. Point B, I don't think you'd be so interested in having Sean around."

"Is he doing okay?"

"Fine," he said. "When _are_ you coming home?"

"Would that be my apartment or your house?"

His silence mad her smile.

"Steve and I need to wrap up the project here, and then I'll be home," she said. "You want me to call you as soon as I get there so I can come over and tutor Sean?"

"No, I want you to call me as soon as you get here so we can talk."

"What's wrong with the phone?"

"We'll have dinner," he continued.

"At your place or that smelly pub?"

"Just get your butt home."

Julie giggled. "Or what?"

"Dunno, I'll think of something."

"You sure you don't want to talk before I get there?"

"The only thing I want to hear from your lips is that you're coming home."

_Not I love you?_

She swallowed. "I miss you, Mike."

"I miss you too."

_Close enough… _She smiled.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

_August 10 & 11, 1987_

With five additional youngsters released from the hospital that weekend, Julie and Steve were confident they'd discovered a cure for the toxin problem. Monday morning, Shelly and Ross Templeton traveled to Seattle to observe the progress first-hand. After a tour of the hospital's pediatric unit, and receiving updates on the remaining patients, Ross and Shelly offered to treat Julie and Steve to lunch at the pizza place across the street.

Ross and Shelly crowded in one side of a red booth and Steve next to Julie, on the other.

"Do you feel comfortable opening the trial to the general public, yet?" Ross asked Julie, stirring sugar into his tea.

"Most definitely," Julie answered, feeling Steve's leg brush up against hers as he reached for the parmesan cheese shaker.

"Sorry." Steve muttered an apology.

Pursing her lips, Julie wished she'd sat next to Ross instead.

"And you feel the same, Dr. Maitland?" Ross asked Steve.

"Yes it is quite miraculous, the progress the children have made, even if it was Julie's formula and not mine which worked." He elbowed Julie in the forearm.

_Touch me again and see if I don't say anything,_ thought Julie, forcing a smile.

"We are quite satisfied with the progress," Shelly said. "How soon do you feel we can open the trial?"

"I don't see why not as early as next week," said Steve.

Julie nodded, wondering if the fulfillment of their contract to develop a vaccine, meant she could return home soon. She felt Donovan wouldn't confirm what she suspected until he saw her in person. She'd tried to call him yesterday morning, but Sean said Donovan was filling Melissa Foxx's weekend anchor spot. Julie knew she'd have to wait until Wednesday evening to speak to Donovan again. Ross and Shelly planned to stay for at least another week.

Pouring dressing onto her salad, Shelly asked, "How do you guys feel about leading the second phase trials?"

Julie wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Up here?"

Ross grinned. "We'll draw up a ninety day contract. Of course, it'd be less expensive if you could find temporary housing here."

"You want us to share an apartment?" Julie frowned. _I wouldn't have to share anything, once they pay us… But there'd be no chance in working things out with Donovan if I stay..._

"That probably wouldn't be best," Steve responded to Ross' suggestion. "We're trying to move on with our…"

"-friendship," Julie finished his sentence, glanced at him and gave a little smile.

"I'll start looking for a place for me," Steve said. "And Julie will have to decide whether she wants to continue to be a part of the project."

Shelly touched Julie's hand. "We know you've been through a lot and we'll understand if…"

"…I need some time to think it over," Julie admitted.

"We'll make a formal announcement to the press on Friday. I'd like to throw a celebration party." Ross turned to Shelly. "Call the hotel. See if we can use their banquet room." He looked at Julie again. "You'll need to write a speech about the progress that's been made."

Julie nodded, wondering why Ross didn't invite Steve to speak.

_Does Ross intend to inform the local press or the national media as well?..._

#

Tuesday morning, Donovan sat in Pierce's office wondering how many other applicants Pierce had asked to see in person again. Had Pierce called Donovan in only due to the convenience of Donovan working for KDHB, intending to let him down face to face?

Donovan followed Pierce's every move as the News Director tucked a yellow phone book into his desk drawer. Pierce stuck out his hand.

Donovan took it.

Pierce squeezed his fingers.

"Congratulations, Mike. You've got the position."

Donovan smiled. _Thank God… _

"When can I start?"

"Next Monday, bright and early."

"Thank you."

"You'll be salary again," Pierce added.

Donovan had already figured as much knowing the position held a steady income of a hundred grand a year. He wouldn't have to lose his home. He could hardly wait to tell Sean and Julie the good news.

"Now onto another order of business." Pierce slapped a press release on the desk in front of Donovan. "Know anything about this?"

Donovan skimmed through the paper.

_Red Dust research team, Dr. Juliet Parrish and Dr. Steve Maitland of Metzger Pharmaceuticals in Los Angeles develop vaccine for use in humans. Trials to begin in Seattle next week._

_Well, I'll be damned._ Donovan smiled. _She knew she'd be coming home soon, and didn't tell me._

"Now will you get me that interview?" Pierce asked.

"In Seattle?"

"I don't care where she is," Ross said with excitement. "I'll send you up there."

"I'll ask her."

"They're making a formal announcement at a gala on Friday. If I send you up there, will you need to take Sean?"

"I'll talk to my ex-sister-in law. Maybe she'll watch him."

Pierce jotted some information on a paper tablet, then tore off a sheet and gave it to Donovan.

"The party's going to be at the downtown Marriot. You'll need to look spiffy. I'll send Jaycee as your camerawoman."

_Great. So much for alone time with Julie._

"How soon can you talk to Dr. Parrish?" Pierce asked.

"I'll call home and ask Sean for her number."

The several times Donovan tried to call Julie from KDHB that night, her phone just rang and rang. He decided to try again in the morning.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

_Friday, August 14, 1987 –Late Afternoon_

After Donovan's few failed attempts to contact Julie, he decided to surprise her, by showing up at Friday's gala unannounced. In the wee hours of Friday morning, Donovan accompanied Jaycee on a red-eye bound for Seattle, then checked into the Marriot. With the party scheduled to start at six, Donovan dressed in his business attire, and eagerly waited in his room while Jaycee prepared in hers. Although Donovan didn't expect Julie to be accessible for an on-camera interview tonight, he hoped she'd be available tomorrow. At twenty after four, he escorted Jaycee to the ballroom, camera gear in tow.

Outside the double doors, a doorman stood, clutching a small stack of papers. Donovan and Jaycee flashed their media badges, but the man balked at letting them in.

"You're not on the guest list," he stated.

"We're from L.A.," Donovan explained. "This is big news back home."

"It's big news everywhere, Sir," the young man retorted.

Donovan took a breath. "I'm a personal friend of Dr. Parrish's. She'll vouch for me."

He hoped the doorman wouldn't have to contact her. _Don't spoil the surprise… _

The man eyed him again. "You're that resistance leader, aren't you?"

"Right."

"Fine. You can go in. Press seating is in the middle section."

Donovan passed through the double doors. Jaycee followed.

"If we're seated, I can't set up my camera," she complained.

"KDHB will grab ABC's feed," Donovan reassured her.

She flashed him a questioning look. "Then what am I here for?"

"To shoot the interview with Dr. Parrish, I hope." Slipping his arm around Jaycee's shoulders, Donovan guided her to the fourth row of chairs from the stage.

Jaycee inched her way into the isle and chose a seat dead center. She laid the tripod on the floor while Donovan stuffed the beta cam under his seat, barely leaving himself enough foot space.

#

Julie stood in front of a long mirror in her hotel suite, adjusting the puffy sleeves of her blue, cocktail dress. She'd selected the taffeta gown during yesterday's trip to the mall with Shelly.

After readying herself, Julie joined Steve in the hotel lobby. The crowd of media, scientists, and doctors gave Steve and Julie a standing ovation as they followed an usher to their seats near Ross and Shelly in the front, center row.

Ross walked from his seat to the podium. The crowd's applause drew to a close as he started to speak.

"A year and a half ago, my wife Shelly and I eagerly hired two of the most intelligent minds within the scientific community to head our research team in the pursuit of a vaccine as a defense against Red Dust side effects. Though we had received several bids for the project, we felt who better to employ than the woman who knows the toxin best, Dr. Juliet Parrish? Julie and her partner, Dr. Steve Maitland have worked diligently these past eighteen months searching for the correct formula."

Ross turned the page of his introduction. "As you know, Dr. Parrish was targeted and shot by biochemist, Dr. William Pico two month's ago. Though there were times when Julie's survival was in doubt, she's made a remarkable recovery. Several weeks ago, she and Dr. Maitland made a major breakthrough in this project, and we now have the treatment we've been looking for." He motioned to Julie. "Dr. Parrish, will you share yours and Dr. Maitland's discovery with the world?"

The audience whistled and clapped as Steve walked Julie to the podium. Ross shook hands with Steve and Julie before leaving the stage with Steve.

Placing her three page speech on the podium, Julie looked out into the audience and saw Donovan smiling at her. Her eyes misted, and she returned the smile.

She glanced at her paper then said into the mic, "It's been a long road to recovery and in the development of the toxin fighting vaccine. We have so many people to thank." She wiped her eyes, and glanced at Donovan again. "Personally, I know I wouldn't be standing here giving you all this news today, if it hadn't been for the individual who took care of me after my release from the hospital. First, I just want to acknowledge Mr. Donovan, reporter from L.A.'s KDHB… Thank you for everything you've done to help me these past couple months."

Donovan nodded back at her. After a few nervous pauses, Julie read her speech, going down a list of Metzgar and Seattle University Staff who'd done their part to assist with the project.

"Here in Seattle, Dr. Maitland and I've worked with babies suffering pulmonary side effects from exposure to the toxin. Our ultimate goal was to develop an immunization, to be administered shortly after birth, before Red Dust based E. Coli can colonize in a baby's respiratory and digestive tract. We've also developed a form of treatment for use in children and adults. A month ago, we started our first in a series of trials with that vaccine as well. All of our test subjects have experienced extraordinary respiratory improvements, many of them no longer depend on the respiratory treatments which they'd needed for everyday survival."

Julie shifted her weight to her left leg and turned the page. "Given these victories, we've been given the green light to open our trials to children and adults from age five to fifty-five, who've struggled with Red Dust related ailments and reside in the state of Washington."

She gave details of the next segment of the project then took questions from press members. Once the questions ceased, chairs were cleared, tables set up, and hors d'oeuvresserved. Audience members were free to mingle. Julie dodged a few media personnel as she headed to the beverage table where Donovan was pouring punch into a glass for the young woman with him.

"You thought you were going to get away with not speaking to me?" Julie asked.

"Oh, I have questions for you, Dr, Parrish." He winked at her, placing the red liquid filled glass in the mystery woman's right hand.

"He wants to interview you," the woman explained, giving Julie a once over. "That's why we came."

_She's from KDHB_, Julie guessed.

Gawking at Donovan she asked, "Really? I'd thought you came all this way to ask me to tutor Sean."

Donovan chuckled and gestured to Jaycee. "Would you excuse us for a few minutes? Dr. Parrish seems to think she knows everything."

"I do," Julie said, following Donovan toward the lobby.

#

Donovan made his way through the crowd gathered outside the ballroom. When some of his colleagues tried to stop Julie and get her to talk to them, she'd muttered a quick apology and continued to follow Donovan until he found a little space outside the restrooms. He stopped and turned to her.

"Nice to see you again, Doc."

"You too." With an uncertain smile, she stared back at him.

He had it in his mind to grab a hold of her and kiss her, so there wouldn't be any doubt in her mind about why he'd come, but he thought that display of affection would be best reserved for later. Still, one thing bothered him. During her speech, she'd mentioned opening the vaccine trial to residents of Washington. _Does she plan to return to California anytime soon?_

"You plan to stay here to continue your project?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You seemed pretty adamant that I come home. Steve's leading the trial without me."

_Even better, _he thought._ Does that mean she quit her job?_

"You plan to work?"

"From L.A.," she said.

Looking past her shoulder, Donovan saw Steve exit the men's room and wait there, his eyes on Julie.

"We're being watched," Donovan whispered. "If you're free later this evening, or tomorrow morning, I promised my boss an interview with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner. I tried to call several times."

Julie gave his tie a playful tug. "I'm free later, but not for an interview."

Donovan chuckled. Maitland hadn't budged and Julie didn't seem to care he was there.

"Will you come to my room and visit me later?" she asked softly.

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "That might be considered unethical behavior."

"So?" Her lips brushed against his cheek as he drew away. "Come to suite 303 in an hour. I'll tell Ross and Shelly I'm not feeling well."

"And what about the interview?"

"Is tomorrow morning good?"

"Great. Got any place in mind?"

"My suite."

"With or without my co-worker?"

Julie grinned. "It depends on if you really want an interview, or have something else in mind."

Donovan looked again. Maitland was gone.

"We'll discuss the details later," he said.

Stretching up, Julie pecked him on the cheek, and then whispered, "Of that, I have no doubt."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

_Friday, August 14, 1987 - Evening_

Julie had a little more trouble excusing herself from the party than she'd anticipated, keeping Donovan waiting outside her hotel suite for almost twenty minutes, before she exited the elevator.

"Sorry," she said, pulling her key out of her handbag.

Smiling down at her, Donovan drew her into a hug. "I missed you."

Julie motioned to the hotel room door. "Let's go in there."

She'd barely opened the door and stepped in the room when Donovan grabbed her and kissed her deeply and she let him for a minute before closing the door. She found herself grateful Steve's suite wasn't on the same floor as hers, and hoped she and Donovan wouldn't be disturbed.

He drew back from her and looked around the small living space. "Not a bad spot for an interview."

"Want some wine?" Julie padded over to the marble, mini-bar and lifted two champagne glasses by their stems.

"Planning on intoxicating ourselves again?" He placed his hands on her waist and spun her around for a hug, then kissed her again.

Julie moved away, slightly. "I thought we were going to… discuss some things."

"Oh, you're right. Forgive me." He scooped her off her feet, wine glasses and all. "Juliet Parrish, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

She giggled, and pressed her head against his chest. "I love you too, Michael."

He walked over to the settee and sat, holding her on his lap. Julie placed the glasses on the coffee table.

She pulled away again. "I guess we don't want any wine tonight."

Donovan found her lips again and brushed them gently with his own.

"I need to tell you something," he said as Julie laced her hand in his, enjoying the warmth of his touch.

She hoped Shelly and Ross would let her fly back to L.A. on Monday, that she'd have time to work on her blossoming relationship with Donovan. Did he intend to stay with her tonight?

"I have a new position with KDHB," he said.

"Oh, yeah. What is it?" She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Mike."

"I know, and I'm sorry I couldn't acknowledge that before," he said, shifting back against the settee. There was limited space for him to sit with her on his lap and she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"They fired Melissa Foxx. On Monday, I start as the morning news anchor," he said.

She considered it. "You won't be working the evening shift anymore?"

"No, which means –"

She interrupted him with a kiss on the lips. "I know what it means. You can spend more time with me… and Sean. Where is he, by the way?"

"At Cathy's."

"He's really doing better?" She ran her hand through his thick hair.

Gazing at her he nodded, and touched his lips to hers again. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful, now that you're here, of course." She smiled, tasting the sweetness of the soda he'd drank earlier. Donovan returned the gesture.

"Have you been to the doctor lately?" he asked.

_Sex… he wants me. _She giggled again. "No."

"No? Not since you left L.A.?"

"Mike, I've been surrounded by doctors. If anything would've happened to me, they'd have addressed it right away."

He caressed her fingers with his. "I guess what I wanted to know is if anything could happen to you. Are you physically well?"

She kissed him long and hard until he was squirming against her, and pushed her back.

"Okay, I get the idea. Your breathing is much improved, by the way… Wow."

"Think so, huh?" She grinned.

"Would Dr. Graham approve of your… overexerting activities?"

"No." She kissed his earlobe.

He drew back, wide-eyed. "Shouldn't we be concerned?"

"I'll let you know my limitations."

Grinning, he pulled her close. Julie felt as though there was barely enough room to sit on his lap without sliding off, but let him kiss and caress her and she thought about the times they'd made out on the couch in the Club Creole's basement, they'd never been as difficult as this.

After a few moments of necking, Donovan drew away breathlessly and muttered, "This thing is worse than the old couch at the HQ."

Julie snickered. "I know. But unlike there, I have a bed."

His expression turned serious. "I don't want to cause you any pain."

"I'm fine, Honey." She leaned close for another kiss, but he didn't offer it.

"On one condition," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I get to be the boss in there, and if I see any indication that you're… overexerted, I'll stop and just hold you all night long."

"The boss?"

"Mm hmm." Placing his hand under her chin, he kissed her again, then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

#

In a small bar on the hotel's main floor, Steve sat on a stool stirring a martini with a red straw, watching the olive spin round and round. After Julie had abruptly excused herself from the gala, claiming she was ill, Steve's mood turned sour. It angered him the way the press seemed more interested in talking to her than him. Yet he'd be the one sacrificing himself to continue the project in Seattle during the months ahead.

He picked up his glass and drank from it, though he would've preferred his favorite Sangria, this bar didn't offer any.

To his surprise, a few moments later, the young woman who'd been with Donovan earlier sat down a few stools away from Steve. He glanced over at her, as she waited for the bartender to address her order.

"Where's your partner?" Steve asked.

The brunette turned to him. "I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?"

Steve nodded, wondering if Donovan would join her momentarily. "You were with Mike Donovan, weren't you?"

"We're on assignment… Doctor… Maitland, is it?" She stared at him.

"You work with-?"

"-I'm an intern with KDHB. They call me Jaycee."

"And Donovan left you all alone to fend for yourself? Is he around?"

Jaycee shook her head. "No. He said he needed to prep for the interview with Dr. Parrish."

"Interview?" It was news to him. "Would that be with Dr. Parrish and myself?"

"Just with her… I think." She seemed troubled. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything?"

"Is he with her now?"

The bartender placed another martini in front of Steve, and then went over to Jaycee. "What'll you have, Miss?"

"A fuzzy navel," she said.

"Three dollars."

Steve waited for the transaction to end before trying to speak with Jaycee again. "Do you know if Donovan is with Dr. Parrish?"

Jaycee didn't look at him as her expression fell. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You seem upset or something."

"That you guys came up here to interview her and not me?" He brought his glass to his lips and took a swig. "Why should I be upset?"

"Fine then, what's eating you?" She looked at him.

"Nothing." Clearly, she wasn't going to give up any more information and there was only a slim chance he'd learn whether Julie had excused herself to spend time alone with Donovan.

He motioned to the bartender, asking, "May I borrow your phone?"

The tall man slid the black rotary over then Steve dialed Julie's room number. He let it ring a dozen times before hanging up.

_Funny, she turned in early because she was ill, and she isn't available to answer her damned phone. She must be out on a date with that S.O.B._


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

_Saturday, August 15, 1987 – Morning_

Donovan returned to his hotel room the following morning with a fresh perspective on his and Julie's relationship. Last night she'd proved to be more agile than he thought, and ever-determined to please him. Those tender moments made him reconsider the once lost dream of marrying her. Reaching for his hotel room key, he smiled and wondered, _How soon is too soon to propose?_ But he knew he needed to monitor Sean's progress for a while before making that offer to Julie.

"Goodbye, Steve."

Donovan heard Jaycee's voice behind him and turned around to observe Steve slipping out of Jaycee's hotel room, dressed in a wrinkled tux with his hair askew. Jaycee gave Steve a hasty kiss on the mouth.

Steve turned, shot Donovan a look of disgust, then strolled down the hallway. Donovan stared at Jaycee. She folded her arms over her chest as if daring him to object.

With a slight shake of the head he said, "Our interview with Julie is at noon. Be ready."

"Okay."

#

An hour later, Julie met with Ross and Shelly in the hotel restaurant for one last formal meeting before she departed for L.A.

"Good morning," she said to Shelly and Ross.

"Are you feeling better?" Shelly asked, thumbing a plastic-covered menu.

"Much. Is Steve joining us?"

Answering by gesture, Ross nodded at Steve who pulled out a chair and sat next to Julie.

Julie noted dark circles under his eyes and wondered if he'd slept last night.

"Better?" Steve asked, leaning close enough to Julie that she could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Mmm hmm," Julie answered, remembering the many times her phone rang last night as if someone were determined to interrupt her time with Donovan.

"How'd the interview go?" Steve asked.

"What interview?"

"The one Donovan's assistant… um Jessie," he paused with a blank stare on his face. "Um... Jackie said you were going to give Donovan."

"Jaycee?" Julie corrected.

"Oh, is that her name?"

"It's at noon," Julie said.

"You're doing an interview?" asked Ross. "About the antidote?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Then you weren't sick?" Steve accused.

Ross and Shelly's eyes were on Julie which made her uncomfortable.

"Donovan wanted to speak with me," she admitted, hoping Steve wouldn't seize the opportunity to make a spectacle of her.

"About the interview?" he asked.

"Yes, we talked about the interview."

_And that's not all…_ She couldn't help but smile, fondly remembering discussions about the time they'd make for one another, and how she'd tutor Sean. Julie wondered if things grew serious between her and Donovan, if he'd be willing to sell his house so they could live together in Santa Monica.

"What do you plan to say on camera, Julie?" Ross asked.

She stirred cream and sugar into her cup. "Um, I'd like to talk about the antidote, about Pico and my recovery."

"About you and Donovan," Steve added.

"What about me and Donovan?"

Shelly glared at him. "Steve."

Julie felt Steve put his arm around her shoulder and wanted to shrug him off.

"About what good friends you are," he said.

Julie moved away.

The waiter returned, ready to take their order. Julie ordered a light meal.

She spent the duration of her meal discussing with Ross and Shelly what she could and couldn't share during Donovan's interview with her. Before leaving the table that morning, she and Steve each received a check for five million dollars, payment for their participation in the project's first phase.

#

Toting a camera and light equipment, Donovan led Jaycee to Julie's hotel suite that afternoon. Julie held the door open for them with a smile on her face as Donovan admired the pink blouse and slim-fitting dress slacks she wore. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Long time no see," he said.

Jaycee cast him a puzzled glance then addressed Julie. "Dr. Parrish, I was wondering if you have Dr. Maitland's room number. He said he'd call me when he gets back to L.A. But I forgot to give him my phone number."

"For what?" Julie asked.

Grinning, Donovan unzipped the camera bag.

"A date," Jaycee answered.

Julie flashed Donovan a surprised look. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "At least I know if he's interested in her, he won't be coming after you."

Julie whispered back, "He doesn't even know her name."

_Little do you know,_ Donovan thought.

"Can I have his number?" Jaycee asked again.

"Room 405. Knock yourself out, Sweetheart."

Donovan snickered, studying the room's lighting and furniture arrangement. Wordlessly, he scooted the settee to a more favorable position, then gently took Julie by the shoulders and instructed her on how and where he wanted her to sit.

Jaycee approached with a lapel mic and clipped it to Julie's collar while Donovan fastened on his own.

Sitting next to Julie on the settee, Donovan reviewed a list of questions he'd ask Julie during the interview, some which she said Ross and Shelly didn't want her to answer. After the couple reached a consensus about the on-air conversation they'd have, Donovan instructed Jaycee to turn the camera on.

"Good evening. I'm Mike Donovan, reporting for KDHB. It is my great pleasure to introduce you all to Dr. Juliet Parrish, now recognized for her achievement in helping develop a vaccine to combat Red Dust side effects."

After giving a brief introduction of Julie and her latest achievements, Donovan questioned her as to why Pico had tried to terminate her career and life.

Just as Donovan had coached her in bed the night before, Julie acted as though she knew nothing of Pico's motives for her destruction. Donovan and Julie both agreed with one another on air, that Pico had taken his secrets to the grave and the truth would probably never be known.

When Donovan briefly discussed with Julie his role in her recovery and the time they'd spent together, she became giddy and blushed. A part of him wanted to dismiss Jaycee and her camera for an afternoon with Julie.

But he knew a chance to be intimate with Julie again needed to wait until she returned to L.A.


	69. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Seven weeks later…_

Donovan drove into the lot at Ocean View Apartments an angry man. He felt the tension in his neck and shoulders. This was the third weekend in a row Julie had backed out of a date with him and he didn't understand. Things went great the first month of their relationship. Donovan succeeded as KDHB's newest morning anchor. Julie insisted on paying off his debts, claiming she owed him for helping her get back on her feet. Donovan reluctantly took the money. Julie had also kept her promise to tutor Sean, coming over several nights a week. She'd also cooked for them. The only thing Donovan wished was for her to be closer instead of an hour's drive away. For a woman who'd seemed so determined to be with him, Julie now seemed to be avoiding him. Had he done something wrong? Or maybe she was having second thoughts about being that close to him and Sean. Maybe she feared marriage, commitment, or anything that might stand in her way of wherever her work with the Red Dust might take her.

Donovan didn't buy her excuse for not seeing him, "I just don't feel well, Honey." When he'd encouraged her to see Dr. Graham she claimed it wasn't that, and she'd be fine. She just needed space.

He parked his Camry next to her Camaro, trotted up the stairs to her apartment and rang the doorbell. After waiting a minute, he rang it again, wondering if she'd looked through the peephole, seen who it was, and decided not to answer.

"Julie, c'mon!" he called.

Donovan heard the scrape of the deadbolt then the door handle turned. Julie opened the door and stood before him, nightgown on, her braided hair half undone. Though the lights in the living room were dim, Donovan could see Julie hadn't cleaned in a while which was unlike her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned away from him, straightened the pillows on the couch and a stack of magazines on the coffee table. "I told you I don't feel well."

"I can see that." He hugged her then tried to steal a kiss, but she turned her head.

"Three weeks, Julie," he said, letting her pull away from him. He studied her. She looked pale. "Have you been to work?"

"Some." She sat on the couch. "Not every day."

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm not the only thing you've been avoiding."

Julie put her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. Donovan saw her tears.

"I didn't mean for… it to be like this, Honey," she said softly.

He sat on the couch next to her and took her hand. If she was weak again because of her lung injury, if they'd pursued a physical relationship too soon, he'd take care of her so she could get her strength back.

"You did too much too soon," he said. "You know I'll help you. I'd love for you to come and stay with me and Sean."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her lip trembled.

"I'm selfish," he confessed. "Tell me everything's okay between us."

"I don't think I could move in with you right away."

"I'm not trying to rush you. I just want you to get better."

"It has nothing to do with the pneumothorax. It's healed. I'm not weak from that."

"Okay, then what?" He searched her expression. She squinted and turned away. He cupped his hand under her chin, but she refused to look at him. He withdrew his hand.

"I wasn't expecting you when you came to Seattle."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ He wondered. _She changed her mind about us?_

"Okay?" he asked.

"I wasn't on the pill. I hadn't been for months because of the shooting."

_She's pregnant?... Wouldn't that be too soon after her being sick?_

She stared at him. "Say something, Honey. Are you disappointed in me?"

"Disappointed?" he asked. "Do you want it, Julie?"

She nodded. "Do you?"

He pulled her close to him. "Are you kidding? A couple months ago, all I could think about was asking you to marry me. You will marry me, won't you?"

She giggled. "Maybe when I'm not puking my guts out half the day."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"It's not necessary until twelve weeks."

"Yeah, but after everything you've been through."

"I'm a doctor. I know about this. I've been through it before."

_Only this time you won't lose it…_ He considered his two bedroom house, and Julie's small apartment. Neither would support a family of three, or four, or five. He wondered if this would be the first of several children they'd have together.

"We'll have to move. Where do you want to live?"

"In Santa Monica."

He considered the extra-long drives to work and making Sean move away from his buddies.

"Maybe we should discuss that later. Can I help you around here?"

She placed her hands on his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Doc."


	70. Author's Notes

Celebrating 30 years of "V" (1983-2013)

**V: The Toxin Scandal**

By: Tamie Kwist

Draft 12 (March-April 2013)

Draft 1 (August –December 2010)

* * *

**Based on events in…**

V: The Original Miniseries

V: The Final Battle

V: The Original TV Series

V: The Pursuit of Diana by: Allen Wold (Pinnacle Books, 1984)

V: Prisoners and Pawns by: Howard Weinstein (Pinnacle Books, 1985)

V: Death Tide by: A.C. Crispin and Deborah A. Marshall (Pinnacle Books, 1985)

* * *

**The Author Wishes to Thank…**

The Peanut Gallery of Writers Critique Group (Deborah Larson, Kristin Shepherd., Pat Clark, Jeanette Shown, Theresa Shingledecker and Sandra M) for countless editing sessions, friendship, great food, feedback and laughs.

The Mishawaka-Penn Public Library's "Friend's Writing Group" for encouragement and support.

Officer Brad Rohrscheib from the South Bend Police Department, for consultation on police procedures.

V fan and lawyer Stacy Conley for consultation on legal proceeding scenes and tons of encouragement, feedback and for reading almost every draft since the beginning!

V fans Thilda Karrlson, Wendy Mills and Amber Engerbretson for proofreading and feedback.

V fans, 1st Draft Readers, Tammie Ekkelboom, Deli Marcs and Froggie.

Coworker, Rosie O.C. for friendship, encouragement and faith.

Lauren K. for laughs over the mispronunciation of Dr. Pico's name and supporting her mother's crazy dream.

V author A.C. Crispin for "coke-bottle green eyes" and writing tips.

* * *

**Resources used…**

Building Believable Characters by Marc McCutcheon

Characters, Emotion and Viewpoint by Nancy Kress

For Women Only: What You Need to Know About the Inner Lives of Men by Shaunti Feldhahn

On Writing Romance by Leigh Michaels

Make a Scene by Jordan E. Rosenfeld

Merriam Webster's Guide to Punctuation and Style

Police Procedure and Investigation: A Guide for Writers by Lee Lofland

The Writer's Forensics Blog

Los Angeles County Department of Parks and Recreation (Website)

Mapquest

Google Maps


End file.
